The Shadow Prince
by syani123
Summary: Kirby and Meta Knight face a new foe, with some unexpected help. Will they stop this new enemy before he try to get his revenge on Meta Knight?. Kind of Crossover between Anime and Games. My first Adventure fic :D
1. The beginning

Hello everyone, Here is Syani, and I have a fanfic that it´s not a One shot! Or a series of One shots xD  
Finally I wanted to do a story like this long time ago...and finally I just made the first chapter yay! XD

This is a kind of Crossover between Kirby anime and the games, so Kirby can actually speak here :3

There are two Fan characters mine here, but you don´t have to worry, they are just part of the story, not the whole story it´s about them n.n  
Also you may see maybe some hints of Kirby/Meta Knight, but it´s nothing special ;)

Also, for the ones who ask me for a second chapter of my previous fic "Wings of Birth" I´m still thinking in a good chapter, I originally did that fic to be a one shot...but maybe I´ll make a Two shot ;) (When I came up with a good idea :P)

Anyway. All the characters are not mine, only the Oc is in this chapter xD  
**(**I may have some bad spelling still, I really need to get in a English school xD but I hope I get better**)**

I hope you like :D

**EDIT: I think my grammar doesn´t suck this time xD**

* * *

In the darkness of the universe.

A battle ship crossed the space with great speed, the figure that was flying it, a shadow puffball looked at the big window, but there are no more things than little stars

"I...must find him" The dark puffball whispered

Although the silver mask he was wearing, his eyes looked so tired...and could easly say he hadn´t sleep in a couple of days...or weeks

The main control started to shine in red and an alarm took his attention...he was getting closer to another planet, he walked to the control panel and deactivated the Auto Pilot, and saw his new destination

"Planet Popstar..." He read the information slowly, his serious tone makes an echo in the lonely room "Civilities confirmed...Dreamland" With a tired smile he clicked some buttons and a word appeared in the screen "Scanning..." After a few seconds a message appeared in the screen "Scanning complete...Affirmative…Localization Confirmed " The dark puffball sighed in relief while a small smile appeared in his face, he pressed another button and the battle ship changed his colors and seemed to disappear in the darkness

"Popstar eh? So…this is where the Prince are" The dark puffball whispered to himself with some hope

* * *

It all started like a normal day in Dreamland. The sun was bright like always and some clouds in the sky. Near the Great Kabu two puffballs were battling with swords.

The blue one with a silver mask was a lot quicker than the other...but it could be easily say he didn´t attack with the intention to hurt the other puffball

The other one was one pink, who tried to defend himself from the sword of his opponent

"That´s it Kirby...don´t forget your guard!" Said the masked knight as he tried to hit him in the head and the pink one blocked his attack "Good job, but you are distracted!" With a quick move he slapped him in the cheek with his sword and send him away

"Oww! That hurts!" Kirby whined as he rubbed his cheek "Sir Meta Knight you cheated poyo..."

Meta Knight sighed "No Kirby...it´s not about cheat...it´s that the enemy will not allow you to have chance to defend yourself...you must be quick and trust your senses"

Kirby stood once more with his sword in hand, which was one gray blade with a blue handle and still complained to the blue knight "What enemy Sir Meta Knight? I already defeated Nightmare"

"Don´t be so sure Kirby...Nightmare wasn´t the only one who have enough power to try to take over the whole universe" Said the knight calmly "Many enemies could take his place and we should be prepared to that"

Kirby nodded before his stomach growled "Can we at least take a break? I´m hungry..." He said in his childish tone...Meta Knight resisted the urge of chuckling

"Fine...let´s eat something before we continue then" The knight said as he started to walk towards the town

"Yay!" Kirby exclaimed happily and followed Meta Knight

* * *

In the Castle

King Dedede was taking the sun in the garden of his castle, it sure was really boring since Nightmare Enterprises was down with Nightmare itself and he had no Demon Beast´s to annoy Kirby anymore

"How boring...Escargon hurry up zoi!" The king ordered to the snail, who was giving him air with a big fan

"Sorry Majesty but I'm tired..." panted Escargon

"I miss the old days that I can order Demon Beasts zoi" King Dedede said as he watched the sky in boredom

"Yes but there are no longer Demon Beast sir" Sighed Escargoon as he continued with his job

"A year since that...It´s getting boring because nothing interesting happen" Dedede said

As an answer to his comment. A big shadow pass over him and the whole castle. King Dedede and Escargoon looked in shock at the sky, also some Waddle Dees looked surprised

"What´s that zoi?" King Dedede looked as a big ship was hovering over his castle

"It looks like a Battle Ship sire" Said Escargoon

King Dedede hit him in the head "I know that you fool! What I don´t know what is that doing here zoi!"

"Maybe it´s one of those Meta knight´s friends your highness" Escargoon said as he rubbed his head in pain as he remembered Sir Arthur and the Other Star Warriors who helped them in order to defeat Nightmare

"Ey maybe you are alright zoi!" Said King Dedede as he laughed suddenly

Just then a shadowy figure seemed to jump from the Battle Ship. The king and his minion watched as the figure fall to the ground in deadly speed

"He...is going to kill himself!" Escargoon exclaimed while the king just watched wordless

The figure spread a pair of grey wings and that slow his fall...after a few seconds, he landed softly in front of the King Dedede and Escargoon

"Uff...that was very interesting" the outsider said as he laughed suddenly, his voice was serious. It was a black puffball with dark blue feet and a pair of dark grey angel wings in his back. On his face he wear a half mask that just covered part of his face shaped in a V in the visor with some spikes up and down, leaving his mouth in sight. His shoulder armor had three spikes and was a grey just like his mask. A pair of bright green-blue eyes behind the mask could be seen

Wh...What the?" Said King Dedede in shock still...but he recovered quick "What are you doing here in my castle? Who are you zoi?"

"Uh? Oh! Greetings fellow resident" Said the dark puffball with a friendly tone "Can I ask...This place is Dreamland?"

King Dedede and Escargoon looked at each other for a moment before Escargoon replied "Yes..."

"And you are facing the King! I´m King Dedede" Answered the penguin proudly

The dark puffball blinked and then smiled "Oh that´s just perfect! I was so looking for this place"

"Well, so now tell us who are you zoi?" Asked King Dedede

"You see King of Dreamland" Started the stranger "My name it´s not really important. I´m just looking someone...so please tell me where he is and I will not destroy your town"

* * *

Kirby and Meta Knight were in the Kawasaki restaurant, Meta Knight wasn´t really happy...but Kirby insisted to eat there...he never like Kawasaki´s food...so he didn´t order anything

"Yummi!" Kirby mumbled as he eaten the food...he was in his fourth ramen bowl when he then noticed Meta Knight wasn´t eating anything "Want some poyo?" He handed a bowl full of ramen to him

Meta Knight looked surprised at Kirby...and he shook his head "Eh...no thank you Kirby...I´m not hungry"

"Oh please! You always said that eating good makes you grow better...poyo!" He smiled as he put one of those puppy eyes

Meta Knight blushed at this and he grabbed the bowl and murmured "All right..."

"META KNIGHT! KIRBY!"

Both of them turned to the door of the restaurant in shock, the owner of the voice was no one else than Fumu, who panted heavily. The two star warriors stand up immediately and ran to her

"Fumu! What´s wrong!" Tried to know the knight

"Something happened. A ship...a strange ship just appeared in the castle!" Fumu said worried as she pointed at the castle

"What?" Kirby and Meta Knight exclaimed as they exit the restaurant to saw it with their own eyes. To their surprise indeed was a battle ship there hovering in the castle...way smaller than the Hallberd, but Meta Knight could see it was big enough to be pilot by at least 3 people and even from the distance it looked well equipped in armory

"Poyo! How long have that thing been there?" asked Kirby looking at Fumu and she shrugged

"Just a few minutes..."

"It must have some camouflage dispositive" Said Meta Knight, Kirby and Fumu looked at him in surprise "I don´t have a good feeling about this...come on Kirby"

"Poyo!" Kirby said excited

"Ey! wait for me!" yelled Fumu as she ran after them

The three reached the main street...where most of villagers spoke about the new ship in the sky above the castle, whispering to each other, the whole town was there...waiting for something

"Sis! Kirby...Meta Knight!" yelled Bun as he saw them and ran to them

"Bun! What´s happening!" Fumu asked worried to her brother

"I don´t know...Waddle Doo said King Dedede is coming to make an important message. But I´m not sure if this is one of his plotting..." Bun said as he looked again to the castle

"I highly doubt that the King have something to do with this whole situation" Meta Knight said as he thought deeply

The sound of the car approaching make everyone turn, all the attention was put in the King Dedede sitting in his car while Escargoon drive, but a third strangely figure could be seen

Escargoon parked in front of everyone, all was staring at the outsider...villagers started to whisper to themselves, things such as "It looks like Meta Knight" "yeah...a lot" "It´s some star warrior?" "He scares me"

Kirby and Meta Knight looked at him surprised. Kirby looked at the knight and whispered "Sir Meta Knight? Is that one of your friends poyo?"

The blue knight shook his head and whispered back "No...I´m afraid I don´t know who is this stranger"

"Ejem! Attention everyone! Uh...I, the King...Ehh" Said King Dedede awkwardly and everyone stare at him

The dark puffball shook his head and jumped to the highest part of the car so everyone could see and hear him

"Greetings residents of Dreamland" Said the Dark puffball in his friendly tone. Dedede and Escargoon shiver at the voice knowing what he was going to say "You may be wondering who I am...Well that really doesn´t matter...I´m just a warrior who is looking for someone..."

"Who are you looking for?" Asked King Dedede

"Yeah tell us already" Demanded Escargoon

"Ah yes...I´m looking for my prince" He spread his grey wings. His blue-green gaze looked at everyone "The high Prince of the Demon Beasts!"

Everyone gasped looking in shock at the black puffball. Meta Knight took a step back and Kirby looked so confused at the outsider. Fumu and Bun looked to each other not knowing what to say

"If you don´t tell me where my prince is, I´m afraid that I have to destroy Dreamland..." He said in the same friendly tone of before

"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed in horror

"You can´t do that!" Yelled Fumu glaring at the dark puffball

"I´m sorry little lady. However My signals says that HE is here so I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where he is…it´s very important" The grey winged warrior said simply

"Nightmare doesn´t exist! I defeated him personally poyo!" Kirby said decided as he took a step forward and he grabbed his sword "If you are one of his minions..."

"My relativity with Nightmare it´s none of your business...pinky" The dark puffball said. As an answer to Kirby´s challenging position he grabbed his own sword. A purple handed in a shape of a crescent moon with an aquamarine blade in triangular shape, it has three spiky points. The sword seemed to glow with a strange yellow energy "And I´m not joking...Brightsky can destroy this place easily with just a move"

"I will not allow you to destroy Dreamland poyo!..." Kirby pointed his sword to the black puffball "I challenge you to a battle to leave Dreamland"

"You...are challenging me?" The black one looked at the pink warrior. After a few seconds that he looked to hesitate he finally nodded "Very well then. Brightsky and I accept your challenge. If we win...you will tell me where the prince is and I´ll destroy your land, but if you win I will go without arguing back and leave this place forever"

Kirby flinched. He had so much to lose this time...but he has fate in himself. The young warrior looked at Meta Knight and it surprised him that he looked unsure to what to do. When he normally tell him to fight for the freedom he looked like afraid of what was going to happen

"Fine! We´ll battle in the plains outside the village poyo" Kirby said now a bit unsure

"Right...1 hour! Until then" He spread his grey wings and with a great strength he was in the air and fly to the battle ship to prepare himself

Everyone stared at Kirby in shock, most of the gazes were scared...but they must have trust in Kirby ability. Because if he could Destroy Nightmare then this warrior will be a piece of cake

"Kirby...are you sure about this?" Fumu asked worried

"Yes...besides...Sir Meta Knight had trained me well poyo! I think I can handle...right Sir Meta Knight?" Kirby asked hoping he will get some affirmative answer from the blue knight...but he just walked away without saying anything, making him look to the ground sadly

"What is wrong with him?" Bun asked looking at the knight as he disappeared through the village

"I don´t know...he is acting strange" Fumu whispered looking at her brother and Kirby

Meta Knight was troubled about this stranger..._`The prince of the Demon Beasts´_ he thought, _`I guess it´s the time to let everyone know´_

* * *

And yeah...here is My first chapter, I really hope that you like it  
I appreciate to everyone who read this, and even clicked this story  
Well Please I acept suggestions, reviews, flaming..etc n.n


	2. The Prince

Re-written chapter. I want to thank everyone who helped and still try to help me to get my writting not so bad. I really appreciate it!. Such good criticism is something what I respect so much...Thanks everyone

This is the second chapter of my fic. The black puffball and Kirby encounter in their duel. Let´s see what happens

**Edit: **I edited and added some new things. Not a big thing...but still something n.n

**Capítulo 2: The Prince**

The hour passed so quick for Kirby. He hasn't seen his mentor in all this time and the fact that all the villagers were watching from the distant the battle was about to begin didn´t help him either, it just make him nervous...

"Sis you think he is going to be all right?" Bun asked looking at her. Fumu nodded a bit unsure

"I hope so Bun. Kirby is a strong warrior...but he is still so young" Said the girl

"Kirby can defeat him, besides he get rid of Nightmare...so he can easily beat this guy" Escargoon added

King Dedede laughed a bit "Yeah! Kirby beat many Demon Beasts before and this one wouldn´t be different zoi"

"You two are too confident with this" Fumu said. She looked at Sword and Blade who were there too "Hey...you know where Meta Knight is?"

"No, but we hope he will get here soon" Blade said looking at the sky. Sword didn´t say anything

_`Why did Sir Meta Knight just go like that...It´s like if he is hiding something´_ Fumu thought for a second before she glanced at Kirby in worry. The pink warrior had a half of a year since she didn´t have to call Kirby´s Warpstar anymore. Of course, it was all thanks to Meta Knight himself to teach him how to control it. The girl wondered why Kirby didn´t summoned the Warpstar for the battle if the warrior had wings; but her thoughts got interrupted by someone in the crowd

"Look...is that dark winged warrior!" The villagers look up and saw the shadow of the puffball pass them.

The black warrior moved his wings gracefully making his flying calm...almost peaceful. Fumu could tell he was enjoying the breeze of Dreamland. He took a few seconds to reach the ground and landed with his sword a few matters from Kirby

"Ok Pink warrior...I´m here" Said the dark puffball stretching his arms and wings a bit

Kirby took his sword ready to start "Poyo!"

"Are you sure you want to battle me? You just have to tell me where my Prince is young warrior...I don´t want more" The puffball said but Kirby looked at him with the same expression "Even I can forgive your town and planet...just answer me. Where my Prince is?"

"The prince you are looking for isn´t here poyo. All the demon beast disappeared with Nightmare when I defeated him and there are no longer demon beasts poyo" Kirby answered very sure of his words

"You liar! The prince will not die just like that! It is my duty to find him at all costs. I don´t care if I have to battle you!" The dark puffball almost yelled "I know he is alive and I know he is here in this planet"

"Then I will defeat you to leave Dreamland in peace poyo" Kirby said ready to attack him

"Hah! You think your sword can against Brightsky? Don´t make me laugh" The grey winged warrior said and pointed to Kirby with his sword

"Before we start" Kirby said suddenly "I want to know who I'm battling poyo"

"Uh? Well…" The grey winged puffball hesitated before nodding after a few seconds making a reverence to Kirby "My name is Trevas"

Kirby nodded "Poyo! My name is Kirby!"

They stood there for a while staring at the other when Kirby was the first one to attack and charged to the dark warrior. Trevas just stood there and dodge the slash quickly. Kirby didn´t give up and slashed more attacks but his opponent evaded them all quickly, he then slashed vertically at him. The black warrior took a big jump back gaining distance between the two and was his time to attack and charged at Kirby taking speed with his wings, letting Kirby barely have time to evade the attack

The black warrior took his chance as he got close to Kirby and kick him away making the pink warrior let out a pained gasp, but he recovered quickly as he touch the ground with his feet. Trevas now attacked swiftly with his aquamarine sword, but Kirby blocked all the attacks with his own. The outsider took his sword with both of his hands and drew his sword at him; the two blades encountered fiercely making the metals chirp as they hold their positions

Both of them hold their ground for the first seconds, but quickly Kirby was taking back as Trevas looked to had more strength than him. With a quick move, Kirby jumped before his foe´s sword slice him in two, but when he took ground, the outsider charge at him quickly, his wings were a great advantage for his speed and tackled Kirby and his sword went flying out of his reach. Kirby hold his ground and kicked the stranger´s side to take him out of balance. The dark puffball landed in his foot and panted in pain, Kirby may be younger than him, but had more strength than the outsider thought, Kirby also panted, it took most of his energy to block Trevas sword attacks.

Kirby quickly opened his mouth and started to suck air up; Trevas looked surprised before he felt he felt being dragged by the air he sucked up, the black puffball struggle to stay in his place as he retreated both wings to not be dragged by the air. He then realized Kirby wasn´t trying to suck him, instead the grey sword was dragged and he swallowed it. Kirby then jump in the air, and a green hat appeared in his head and raised his sword up

"Wha...?! What´s that?" The dark puffball stared in shock and blinked a couple of times. He thought he has seen this before somewhere…but he couldn´t tell right now

"Yeah! It´s Sword Kirby!" Bun exclaimed happily and with him, the crowd also cheered up with him

Fumu sighed in relief "Now that outsider will battle a true warrior!"

"Where...where do I see that before?" Trevas tried to remember, but he quickly had to react because Kirby charged at him, barely blocking his attack. This time, Kirby was making Trevas back taking advantage that he was distracted, Kirby now attacked swiftly and with more mastery. Trevas didn´t had time to react when the pink warrior with a quick attack, managed to send him to the ground

_`I need to finish this now poyo...´_ Kirby thought, he was getting so tired _`Wait...That´s it!´_ He remembered the technique that Meta Knight taught him years ago and he concentrated his energy for a second, the black puffball got up from the ground and glanced to Kirby. The pink puffball opened his eyes and exclaimed "Sword...Beam!"

And with a sudden slash in the air, a bright light in a shape of a crescent moon was created. Trevas looked surprised at the technique and jumped an instant before the Sword Beam cut him in half, he looked in shock as the ground had been sliced too...he turned to Kirby just to see the pink warrior was already charging another Sword Beam and send it to him again, jumping again to avoid the attack Trevas growled a bit annoyed. Kirby prepared another attack but this time the outsider stood there and put a defensive position

"Now it´s our turn Brightsky" Trevas whispered looking at his sword. He concentrated his energy too, before he opened his eyes wide, their color changed and now a bright red looked with fury at Kirby. The black puffball drew with his sword a X, making a red X shaped beam before him "Demon Cross!" With a quick move he stabbed the beam and it was sent to the pink warrior. The Sword Beam and the Demon Cross encountered. However the X was much powerful...and it destroyed the Sword beam without much effort. Kirby looked in shock and managed to jump before the attack could touch him, making him fell to the ground dizzy.

"KIRBY!" Fumu yelled worried

"Come on Kirby...you can defeat him!" Bun tried to cheer up

"Not even the Sword Beam" Fumu was trying to hold back tears, she was scared "What will Kirby do now?"

Kirby shook his head still dizzy, he tried to stand up to keep fighting, but noticed that Trevas charged at him again now with a furious red gaze on him. The pink warrior thought the worse and closed his eyes as he knew he didn´t dodge the attack in time.

The sound of the metal clutching was the next thing Kirby could hear; he opened his eyes and looked surprised

Galaxia had stopped Brightsky to cut him in half

"Sir Meta Knight poyo!" Kirby exclaimed…but also he was relieved

"You! You dare to interrupt this battle? Brightsky will slice you in two" The dark puffball shot a blazing glare to Meta Knight as he jumped back, he was tired but if he had to defeat both warriors, he will

"What business you have with the Prince of the demon beasts" Meta Knight just spat the words as if it was venom

"The prince? You know him? Where is he?!" Trevas let his guard down and his eyes changed to a blue-green again, he then yelled at him desperately "Tell me! Where is he? Please answer me!"

Now the eyes of Meta Knight changed to a bright red "You are looking at him" And without more, he take off his cape and spread his hidden bat-wings, he could hear everyone gasped behind him, probably from the villagers. Kirby looked surprised but did nothing...after all he was Sir Meta Knight; the only one he knew his whole life

A strange aura passed through the Dark Warrior, he felt his body froze and his eyes went wide in shock. Trevas body started to shake without control and even drop his sword while he take two steps back in fear. Meta Knight stood there, glaring at him with red eyes in anger for making him reveal his secret

"P-Prince of the Demon Beasts!" The dark puffball gasped in shock, he instantly kneel down and lowered his wings "M-My prince. I...I was searching for you...I need to inform you about..."

"Shut up!" Meta Knight snapped. Trevas instantly fell silent; his blue-green eyes changed to a grey looking in fear while his body still trembled softly

"Kirby are you all right?" Meta Knight ignored the dark warrior and helped Kirby to stand up, golden eyes returned to Meta Knight´s face. Kirby smiled and accepted his hand happily, once in his foot he hugged him

"Thank you Sir Meta Knight poyo!" Kirby whispered as he hugged Meta Knight tightly with a wide, happy smile on his pink face

The blue warrior smiled tenderly "Kirby...I´m so sorry...it´s just...that I didn´t want you to hate me for what I am. But I couldn´t let you get hurt for my own fears" Meta Knight apologized a bit ashamed, but Kirby just smiled...he didn´t seem to care at all "And you" Meta Knight´s tender voice suddenly disappeared when he glared at the dark puffball "You are facing Meta Nightmare, The Prince of the Demon Beasts, and for your own good...what you have to say it´s very important"

"Y-yes!I..uh...Th-there is something you must know..." Gasped Trevas really nervous "I...ehh I have a message for you"

Meta Knight sighed "I´m listening"

"Y-yes my Prince" The grey winged warrior said as he gulped "But...I think it would be better if we go to somewhere else so we can talk on private"

Meta Knight still glared at him but nodded, he patted Kirby head softly and he just smiled at him, he glanced to all the villagers who looked at him in fear and sighed, he knew this was going to happen

"Right...I know where to go...follow me" Meta Knight said almost in a whisper, he jumped and started to fly frowning behind his mask, it was a long time since he used his wings and it ached, yet he missed the feeling of the air through his bat-wings. Trevas nodded and jumped to the air and followed him closely, Kirby just stood there...he wanted to follow them, but he was unsure to what to do now

* * *

The crowd was speechless, they never guessed it...Meta Knight was a demon beast, and not only that...he was the prince of them. The villagers started to whisper things between them, ones in fear…others in anger. Fumu and Bun ran with Kirby and the girl swiftly hugged the puffball when she reached him

"Kirby! Thanks goodness you are all right" Fumu sighed in relief hugging him tightly "I was so worried"

"I´m ok poyo!" Kirby said happy

"Ah! I knew something was wrong!" Bun yelled in frustration at the sky where Meta Knight and Trevas just fly

"All this time Meta Knight was a demon beast...and he never told us" Fumu sounded so sad and angry at the same time

"But...but he is Sir Meta Knight poyo...he is still the same poyo" Kirby said to his friends as his smile disappeared

"Ha! Sir? A demon beast doesn´t have right to have that title Kirby" Bun answered, still angry

"He could have attacked us in any time..." Fumu said angry. The other villagers nodded at the comment and supported Fumu´s opinion

"No! Don´t think that poyo!" Kirby said sadly trying to convince them "If he wanted to attack us...he´ll never helped us to defeat Nightmare"

"How we can be sure about that?" Fumu said "Maybe he was just waiting to getting Nightmare defeated so he can take his place"

"And with Nightmare defeated there was no one who could stop him" The mayor said in fear hugging his wife and kids

The villagers started to whisper things between them again, but this time they all sounded with anger. They never thought about it before, it could have been a possibility

"Now I see why he knew a lot of the demon beasts and their weakness, also he knew where Nightmare´s fortress was and how to destroy it" Bun said as he think about it

"All this time he was one of those monsters" Fumu said sadly, he trusted Meta Knight a lot of times...now she felt betrayed

Kirby took a step back `_No!...How...How can they say such things...Sir Meta Knight will never do that...I know him...´_ The pink puffball thought sadly, it hurt him to see his friends saying such things about his mentor

"He should be banished from Dreamland!" The chief said and the others agreed to that

"N-no...Sir Meta Knight...he..." Kirby started to say sadly

"Kirby don´t fool yourself" Fumu was the one to talk "He lied to us all the time...how we can trust a Demon Beast...especially if he is the Prince!"

"You...you are all wrong poyo" Kirby walked backwards slowly looking at them sadly "You...don´t know what are you talking about" He started to run away from them "Come Warp Star!" He yelled, suddenly the golden star came to him, he quickly jumped at it and flied to where Meta Knight and Trevas have gone

"Kirby! Wait!" Fumu yelled but the pink warrior already had gone

"You think he is going to get the two demon beasts out of here?" Bun asked to his sister

"I´m not sure Bun..." Fumu whispered looking in worry at the sky

* * *

The two winged warriors landed in the mountains near the valley of the great Kabu. The dark one seemed intimidated and Meta Knight resisted the urge to just get rid of him. However he decided the wisest decision was first listening to him, if he got in so many troubles just to find him, then it must be very important

"Ok we are alone and now you got me...tell me what do you want?" Meta Knight said coldly

The dark puffball kneel to the ground like if he was begging for mercy "My Prince...I apologize...I didn´t know it was you...I also didn´t know I was battling your mate"

Meta Knight instantly flinched and blushed heavily under his mask "He...he is not...look forget it...you say you have to tell me something...start from the beginning…Who are you"

The grey winged puffball and stood up "Yes...Uh My name is Trevas, prince. I was a servant of Nightmare long ago" He said and make a reverence to him "And I´m afraid that I have terrible news also, I have a message for you that I got from a giant tiki head in some planet"

"A giant tiki head?" Meta Knight asked

"Yes sir, look…I was in a mission by Nightmare to found something, so he sent me through the galaxy to find it, but my mission was harder than I think because I couldn´t find what Nightmare wanted. When I was passing above a mysterious purplish planet, my ship got hit by an asteroid and I crashed into that planet. When I explore the planet I found a sanctuary. While been there I discovered a gigantic tiki head and it talk to me when I got there"

"What!? You found Nerious!? And also you found the sanctuary of Dekabu?" Meta Knight asked not believing it; no one had found Nerious before, and now this stranger found it accidentally?

"So that thing have a name" Trevas said thinking a bit, then shook his head "Well my prince...I guess that doesn´t matter, he told me something about you…he said"

_"The eyes of wrath and revenge watch from the Darkness. The innocent's blood will be spread and the words of justice will fall into the abyss. The tomorrow could be seen once more. Only if The High Demon faces his destiny against the most powerful warrior"_

Trevas remembered those words perfectly "I deduce _"the High Demon"_ it was you my prince, you were the only one named by Nightmare with such highness"

"A prophecy?" Meta Knight sighed, he hated prophecy's "Tell me...how long since this was"

"About a year my Prince" Answered Trevas "I went back to Nightmare´s fortress to warn him about, but when I got there. I found that his fortress was totally destroyed and I couldn´t sense Nightmare´s presence, so i guess he just ran away to another dimension. All this year I was looking for you, without Nightmare I have no one to serve…but the problem was that I never met you or know something about you...I didn´t know how to find you or your real name. The only thing I knew about you was that you are the Prince of the Demon Beasts...no one ever told me anything about you"

"So you went planet in planet asking for the Prince of the Demon Beasts?" Meta knight said slowly, Trevas just nodded a bit nervous "And you destroyed innocents planets to find me?"

"Well...that part about destroying villages and planets was just acting" Trevas smiled stupidly, it was easy to tell because his mask didn´t covered his mouth "It´s true that Brightsky can destroy entire planets, but I didn´t want to take unnecessary lives, so I thought if I say that the people in the planet accept to helping me to find you. That was until I got into an interesting planet...it have lots of technology and in they fear they give me a searcher, they say If had some of your DNA...I could go where you were. I used my blood and it brought me here"

"Your blood? How..."

Trevas looked away in shame "I was created by Nightmare with some of your DNA my prince...I guess Nightmare wanted someone loyal after you my Prince betrayed him"

Meta Knight walked towards him until they were so close, their masks almost touched. Trevas gulped as he could see his Prince slice him in half for all the troubles he just caused and they stood there for two minutes. Meta Knight looked directly at his blue-green eyes, trying to tell if he was lying. However his eyes didn´t seem to lie, but also he could tell he was hiding something, just then they heard someone approaching, both turned to see Kirby on his Warpstar who had jumped out of it looking sadly at the blue knight

"Meta Knight poyo!" Kirby exclaimed running at him

"Kirby!" Meta Knight forgot about Trevas and looked at Kirby surprised. His worry was evident in his voice when Kirby just ran to him and glomped him in a hug while he was shaking slightly "Kirby, What´s wrong? Tell me what happened!"

"Everyone! Everyone said terrible things poyo! They said…they said you are a monster...and they want to banish you poyo! And…and…poyo" Kirby exclaimed sadly, almost in tears still hugging him

Meta Knight stroked his head tenderly "It´s ok Kirby...it was just about time that they just knew the truth" The blue knight smiled with sympathy when the pink warrior sobbed softly in his grasp. Meta Knight keep calming him gently, he really loved the feeling that Kirby gave him for worrying about him. He was maybe the only one who saw him more than a knight or just a veteran star warrior…a feeling that no one had given to him in a long, long time…well, love was something really strange after all. After a minute Kirby finally calmed and looked innocently at the blue knight sniffing slightly "Everything is all right Kirby. Don't worry about it anymore…ok?" He said and Kirby just nodded with a soft smile. Meta Knight then looked at Trevas "If what you are telling me it´s true, then we don´t have time to waste..."

Trevas reacted to his voice, he had watched the whole scene in silence and stood up "Yes my prince…I´ll say we should act soon as possible"

"Poyo? Trevas and you are friends now Sir Meta Knight?" Kirby asked innocently as he glanced at Trevas

"Well…not yet" Meta Knight answered

"Kirby-dono!" Trevas did a reverence to him and lowered his wings; it was a kind for him on showing respect to someone superior at him "I´m so sorry about what I did to you earlier. I´m really ashamed and I hope you can forgive me for my stupid behavior"

Kirby half smiled and nodded, in a sign of forgiveness "Don´t worry about that poyo!" He then looked at Meta Knight "What are you going to do Sir Met Knight poyo? Are you going to go?"

"I´m afraid that we have bigger troubles Kirby. Something bad is about to happen and I´m afraid that I got involved in a tough battle once more" Meta Knight looked at the sky "I´m afraid I know who is this warrior who is looking for me. I have to find him before it´s too late...he has enough power to get an army just like the one Nightmare had"

"A new enemy?" Kirby said blinking "I will go with you then poyo!"

Meta Knight looked at him "I appreciate it Kirby, are you sure you want to..."

"Yes poyo!" He smiled brightly "I don´t think you are a monster, you always be Meta Knight"

"Thank you Kirby" Meta Knight´s eyes turned pink as he patted Kirby head, after a few seconds his eyes come to his yellow again "And you..." then he turned to Trevas

"Y-yes Prince!" Trevas said awkwardly

"You will help us in our journey, I think you can be helpful" He almost ordered

Trevas sighed in relief, feeling lucky that his life doesn´t end just here "It would be an honor for me to serve you my prince. I promise follow your commands and protect you"

"Yes, now we have to keep moving" Meta Knight said "We are leaving now"

"Too soon?!" Kirby asked surprised at the blue knight

"I´m afraid yes Kirby, if what Trevas is telling me is true...we don´t have time to waste" Meta Knight explained, he spread his bat-wings and turned to Trevas "We are using your Battle Ship"

"Yes sir, I´ll prepare everything to leave soon" Trevas said as he spread his grey feathery wings stretching them slightly

Kirby jumped to his Warp Star "So we are leaving now? Can I go to say good bye to everyone poyo?"

Meta Knight smiled under his mask "Yes Kirby...just don´t take so long...meet us in the roof of the castle when you are ready"

Kirby happily fly his Warp Star towards the town and Trevas looked at Meta Knight a bit unsure

"My prince? Are you sure you want to bring Kirby-dono with us?" Trevas asked hesitantly

"He is a powerful warrior, he can be the our hope in the most desperate hour" Meta Knight answered looking how the Warpstar disappeared from his sight "Let´s go" he jumped and started to fly towards the castle, followed by Trevas

* * *

"Fumu! Bun!" Yelled Kirby as he flied his Warp Star towards them

"Look it´s Kirby!" Fumu said happily, just when he got out of his warpstar, she hugged him "Where did you go? I was very worried for you"

"I´m sorry Fumu" Kirby smiled as he blushed slightly and return the hug, he looked around and found that all the villagers had gone "Where are everyone poyo?"

"They just went to home" Fumu explained "Maybe they are hiding from Meta Knight...or I should call him...Meta Nightmare" She said the last thing a bit angry

Kirby´s smile disappeared and looked at her sadly "Don´t say that Fumu, if he wanted to get rid of us...he wouldn´t ever bother in helping me poyo to defeat Nightmare...he didn´t help only me but all of you too"

"Yeah...well he still lied to us" Bun said crossing his arms "Why are you in his side Kirby, you fight with the demon beasts, not protect them"

"Well that doesn´t matter...what it really matter is that Kirby is back" Fumu said as he let Kirby go, but her smile faded when he saw Kirby looking at her sadly

"Fumu...Bun...I...have something to tell you poyo" Kirby said quietly, this was going to be hard to him. He never liked good byes

"You aren´t going to leave us right? Meta Knight is a Demon Beast...but you are not...you don´t have to leave Kirby" Bun said worriedly guessing his words

"It´s not that Bun. I´m leaving because something is happening poyo. Sir Meta Knight didn´t told me so much...but he said there are problems...even bigger than Nightmare poyo" Kirby tried to explain, his heart hurt to leave his friends behind

"You believe in his words? Kirby he is a demon beast!" Fumu said angry, but more sad

Kirby took her hands and smiled softly "Fumu..." she looked at him, she couldn´t help but calm herself "It´s going to be all right, you have to trust me poyo" Kirby smiled, Fumu can´t hold it anymore and hugged him while she cried sadly

"Kirby...don´t go" Bun said sadly as he hugged both his sister and the pink warrior

"I´ll be back soon...I promise poyo!" Kirby said tenderly

"I´m going to miss you so much Kirby" Fumu whispered in soft whimpers

Kirby hugged her too, he felt soft tears in his cheeks "I´m going to miss you too Fumu "He looked at Bun and smiled

"We´ll be waiting for you Kirby...remember your promise" Bun half smiled, he was still sad but wanted to say good bye with a smile

"Don´t worry poyo!" After some minutes, the three separated. Kirby also was crying, but he tried to smile to his friends, this wasn´t a forever good bye, just a see you later. Kirby wiped out his tears and he jumped to his Warpstar and fly once more, waving his hand at them, the Warstar took his way towards the castle where the battle ship still hovered in the sky

Fumu let those tears come out, she wasn´t really sure if she ever saw Kirby again. Bun hugged his sister, trying to comfort her and himself, he was really sad too, after all they shared. They somehow knew something like this will happen when Kirby had grown up...but they didn´t expect it so soon. They both glanced to the sky, hoping Kirby will keep his promise

* * *

"What!?" Sword and Blade almost shouted

"I need you two to stay here" Meta Knight repeated

"You can´t do this to us!" Blade voice was getting angry, he felt betrayed

"Sword...Blade" Meta Knight said calm

"We served to you all this time...to left us behind?!" Sword also feel the same way Blade was feeling

"We didn´t care if you are a demon beast, we swore loyalty to you!" Blade added

"And that´s why you need to understand!" Meta Knight shouted, Sword and Blade remained silent and looked to each other before turning to the blue puffball "I need you two to stay here. Because either Kirby or I will be here if the enemy shows here...I...I can´t leave this place for his own luck. This is why I trust you two...to protect Dreamland..."

Sword looked at him for a second, then he nodded understanding, he was right, if all of them leave, Dreamland will be an easy target. Blade still wasn´t happy with the idea, he still felt that Meta Knight didn´t cared about them. His friend however put a hand in his shoulder trying to calm him up. Meta Knight avoided their gaze, leaving them there was something hard to him too, they were with him for so long, but now...he must go and face his own battle alone

"Sir..." Sword and Blade murmured...

"Sword Knight, Blade Knight…" Meta Knight looked at them "I trust in you two"

"I understand what you want us to do Sir" Sword Knight added, smiling under his helmet

"We won´t fail you…We promise you" Blade Knight nodded

"Thank you...Sword...Blade" Meta Knight said and his eyes turned blue for a few moments. Spreading his wings, he flapped them and started to fly to the castle

"Take care sir!" Sword said as he waved his hand to him

"Please come back soon sir" Blade said too

_`Good bye...my friends´_ Meta Knight thought looking at them again; they just stood there in the distance seeing how he leaved. He turned to the castle where the battle ship was still in the sky and flew to it

* * *

Trevas stood there in the roof of the castle, above him was his beloved battle ship and sighed, this was his entire fault, but thanks to his luck, his prince agreed to help him. But what other choice he had? Not that he had more options

He turned around when he heard someone behind him, it was his prince. Meta Knight landed in the roof and didn´t said anything, his gaze was a bit lost…lost in his thoughts. Trevas looked at him with a soft smile, but quickly he changed his smile for a worried look and asked

"Is everything all right my prince?"

"Yes...tell me your battle ship is ready?" He quickly answered, trying to change the subject

Trevas nodded a bit nervous as he felt the uncomfortable tone from him "Yes my prince, we are just waiting for Kirby-dono"

"Good" It was everything he said, not really wanting to talk with him. After all he didn´t even know him yet

An awkward silence fell between them. Meta Knight was busy in his thoughts, he wanted to know more about that prophecy, what was Trevas looking for when he found Nerious, and that warrior that is looking for him to get revenge

Kirby arrived there a few minutes later, he waved at them just as he saw them "Poyo!"

"Look prince, Kirby-dono is here" Trevas pointed the obvious trying to ease the uncomfortable moment

"Are you done Kirby?" Asked Meta knight and Kirby just nodded without saying more, that good bye was still hard to him

Trevas immediately felt the sadness in Kirby and quickly spoke "Well…Allow me to open the door of my battle ship then"

Meta Knight looked at Kirby, who glanced to the town once more "Kirby" the pink warrior looked at him "I will understand if you want to stay here..."

Kirby shook his head "No...I want to go with you..." he smiled "You helped me so much to battle against Nightmare...now it´s my turn to help poyo"

Meta Knight put a hand in his head, and he smiled under his mask "Thank you Kirby, I really appreciate it" The pink warrior also smiled tenderly

"My prince, Kirby-dono. Everything is ready...please come" Trevas called from the sky. Meta Knight used his wings and Kirby his Warpstar to get in, a big, proudly smile could be seen in Trevas face "This is my battle ship, I call it Skybreaker"

"Wow, it´s big poyo!" He said in awe

Kirby and Meta Knight enter to the battle ship, it was big, but not even the half of big it was the Halbeard; it had some cannons and a big laser gun, a big window in the main control room. Trevas stepped on the control pad and clicked some buttons. The blue knight walked aside him and watched the control panel interested, he also put a hand on the control panel

"May I have chance to drive?" Meta Knight asked serious…more an order than a question

"Uhh? My prince, you know how to pilot a battle ship?" asked Trevas, he never allow anyone to touch his battle ship main control

"Yes, I have piloted a battle ship 3 times bigger than this one...I guess I know how to handle" The blue knight answered

Trevas was really unsure, but said nothing, if he wanted his prince´s trust; he must give him his trust first, with a nod he stepped aside and allow Meta Knight do his job "With this you control speed, this one is for the cannons…and this other is for the speed of light, however we can´t use it very often, otherwise the Skybreaker will get overheated"

Meta Knight nodded and clicked some buttons, he seems to know what he was doing after all. That calmed Trevas a lot

"So...Where are we going my prince?" The black puffball asked

"We are going to Nerious, you still know where it was?" Meta Knight said looking at his "servant"

Trevas gulped nervous, he wasn´t really sure. However a planet like that was one of those you never forget "Well…I...kind of remember my prince"

"Good...We are going to Nerious" Meta Knight pressed some buttons and pushed forward a level in the control panel. The battle ship started to move, first slowly as the motors warm, eventually it got faster and the propellants gave a bright light before a huge force push the battle ship to the space leaving Dreamland and eventually…Popstar.

* * *

Yes here ends the second chap.

I still accept suggestions and critisism about my grammar and narration. Thanks again to everyone...

If you read this. Please review :)


	3. Nerious

Hello readers, Thanks to Everyone who left review, I really appreciate it...This time I almost fell asleep with my dictionary...so I really hope this time it won´t have (not much) bad grammar, spelling and etc.

I hope you like :3

Soft Edit: I´m currently rewritting this. I think it´s fine this time ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Nerious**

Darkness

Nothing more he could appreciate. A shadow figure walked slowly through a hall, floor and walls made of metal, and some cells with iron bars all covered in rust, useless by now, it looked a lot like a jail, the footsteps make an hollow echo in the silent place, as he walked he could hear the faint sound of chains. Probably from the prisoners who spent the eternity there

`_Is it fair?_´ The intruder thought with rage `_An eternity suffering for others mistakes, for others fears, while the real guilty was out there without caring about their pain?..´_

The shadow stopped in one specific cell, and stood there for a while, like if he was thinking what words he should use, after a few seconds he kicked the rusty door and it fell to the metal ground, making a loud sound, it echoed many times in all the jail, he could hear more chains moving around the cell he was, but he ignored them

He stepped inside calmly, like it was a warm house and a friend or a familiar waited for him inside, his only visible eye looked around carefully, and then he found who he wanted to see

In a corner, was a prisoner kneel in the floor, it was a puffball, his eyes were lost in some point between nothing, the puffball was chained, his arms, legs and waist were hold by metal shackles and the rusty chains, a pair of wings pinned in the floor by two stakes also made of metal, making him unable to move, the only sound coming from him was a soft breathing, almost inaudible

"Ah...there you are" The shadow said gently, like if he was talking to a child

Two hollow red eyes barely looked at him, the sadness in the look was enough to tell he had lost the hope long ago, it didn´t talk, just the sadly look to the stranger

The shadow moved towards him, the footsteps making an echo in the room, still the prisoner had his gaze lost, it didn´t even react when the stranger put a hand on his cheek and make him look at the face, examining him

"Such a pretty face wouldn´t be here...don´t you think?" He let go his face. The prisoner was like a puppet, returning to his original pose, looking at nothing "What? You are not happy to see me? You should be...because I just came here to see you, Isn´t that enough for you?"

_Silence_

The intruder sighed and turned ready to go out of there, but he stopped before he could reach the fallen rusty door and spoke gently "Too bad, I have come to freed you, but it seem you don´t care, maybe you want to stay here" He smiled when he heard the soft sound of the chains

For the first time, maybe in years, the prisoner moved a little, he looked up to the stranger in confusion, like if that was impossible, a crazy idea that just in dreams someone could see

"What? You don´t believe me? Because you can see me here, maybe I´m just one of your illusions...I guess I'm only that" The prisoner looked and frowned "Why that face? I can easy take these off you" he walked towards him again and took a chain in his hand, making a soft sound from the metal

The prisoner looked at his chains, those chains, he had them since...he can´t even remember it now, taking it off him was something he wished, but the only idea to get him out of there was like a dream coming true, but his question was. Can he really trust him?

"You want to be free don´t you? Don´t you want revenge? I can give it to you" The shadow said walking in circles around him, like a lion stalks his prey, playing with his mind, the prisoner nodded softly "Yes...I can give your chance. All I ask you is loyalty...absolutely to me...When I say you to do something...you will do it ...and I´ll take you out of here"

The hollow eyes of the prisoner still looked at him sadly, like if he was begging the stranger to free him. He softly nodded, looking at the shadow. If he wanted him to kill without mercy, that would be a piece of cake, at least for him

"I guess that´s a deal...doesn´t it?" the intruder said, again the prisoner nodded "Well...I didn´t expect you to be so silent"

The chains just seemed to break for an invisible force. The sound of the chains against the floor was the most beautiful thing the prisoner could hear at that moment, he looked at his body with a neutral expression, but also felt relieved that he can move his arms again. Freedom, he could taste it again soon, how he wishes to be out of that jail

"Ah...What a pleasure to make business with you...really" The shadow figure walked to the fallen door, he glanced at something in his hand for a second and frowned "I´ll still have business with someone else...follow me"

The puffball nodded and got up weakly when he lost his balance for a second, the prisoner spread his wings softly and could hear the sound of his bones crackle. It ached...so bad, still the puffball didn´t make any sound, not even a slight whimper of pain. With more balance he took another step carefully like if he wasn´t walked for years, he also even looked to forgot how to do it, but after a few seconds, he finally got able to walk again, getting some balance with the wings, and followed his new master silently through the jail.

* * *

The Skybreaker was a very quick ship; a small ship always was good in speed. Meta Knight drive the battle ship without trouble, the control panel wasn´t really hard to understand actually, it was just by clicking the right buttons. The only bad thing its they all were spread, one bad click and the cannons will shoot, good thing the button of speed-light was marked with a X. Trevas had told him to not to press it for that reason. Maybe the Skybreaker it doesn´t had many cannons as the Halbeard had, but at least they were well equipped, and the laser gun had enough power to take down enemy´s ships

Meta Knight closed his eyes for a moment, he missed his Halbeard, piloting this ship remained him his old battle ship, he remembered how hard Sword, Blade and him worked in it, also all the troubles they had in keeping something so big in secret, one time a Waddle Dee almost caught them, good thing he got distracted by the King Dedede. A sigh let out from his mouth, he still remembered the pain he felt when his ship was totally destroyed in Nightmare´s fortress

_`There is no use to mourn a fallen ship´ _He thought to himself

They had at least 3 days since they abandoned Dreamland, and they didn´t find Nerious yet. Trevas said he went there by accident, but he must remember almost where he found that planet. Meta Knight was really tired; he had piloting the ship all those 3 days without rest. The concern about the prophecy was making him uncomfortable to even sleep

The door opened, the slice move caught his attention, and he saw the dark puffball entered the room

_`Speaking of the devil´ _Meta Knight thought

"My prince?" Trevas asked as he enter to the main room. Meta Knight returned his gaze to the big window without answering. The grey winged warrior walked to him "Maybe you should rest a little"

"We must find Nerious...tell me again where was it" Meta Knight said quickly

"Uhhh I´m pretty sure we are just to reach it...just...a few more to go there"

"We already have 3 days, how far is it?"

"Uhm...Well...I...I´m sure, maybe it will take just one more day" Trevas said nervously

Meta Knight kept looking at him, not really believing him

"Prince please, you don´t have to worry too much, please you must rest a little…please allow me to drive the Skybreaker" Trevas said trying to change the subject

Meta Knight looked at him for a second, Trevas obviously didn´t wanted to tell him something, he knew he was hiding something, but for the more he asked, Trevas always avoided the question with anything, also he couldn´t deny it, he was tired...he hasn´t sleep this three days...maybe a little rest let him clear his mind

"I guess you are right...tell me where is Kirby?" Asked Meta Knight as he walked aside, letting Trevas took the control of his ship "I haven´t seen him all day"

The dark warrior smiled softly "Kirby-dono said he was hungry prince, so I give him some food. I guess he is a bit tired of what happened three days ago"

"Wait you let Kirby alone with all the food? He will eat everything!" Meta Knight asked in shock, they will die of hunger after they could even find Nerious

"Uh no my prince, I just give him some of the food...all the food is in a vault and it´s locked" Trevas smiled, for some reason he thought Kirby was someone who eat too much "Don´t worry about it my prince"

"Well, I guess it´s all right, but be careful, Kirby never give up when it´s about food" Meta Knight smiled under his mask

"I´ll take that in mind prince" Trevas also smiled, he thought for a second before he finally decided to ask "Prince...Can I ask...Why are we heading to Nerious? I mean...the tiki head already told me the prophecy...how did that thing is going to help us?"

Meta Knight sighed "The prophecy says about a warrior who seeks revenge" He looked at the window "This warrior it´s the most powerful warrior of the galaxy, or at least he was, because I defeated him long ago in a battle. When I was about to end him, he fled. I thought he died because he was pretty bad injured, but I´m really sure he is the one who want to take revenge of me"

Trevas eyes widened "So you already know who is after you? How did you know he is the most powerful warrior in the galaxy?"

The blue knight nodded "Because when I met him, NOVA was the only one to bring him to me, but NOVA only appears only with the power of the fountain of dreams...there is a rumor that he only summons to the most desperate soul in need of true help, but that´s just a rumor, no one have summoned him without the stars"

"And if NOVA is the one who could bring him...Why are we going to Nerious?" Trevas asked again

"Because NOVA doesn´t have custody of him anymore. Dekabu it´s the fountain of all knowledge, it is say that he can see and sense everything in the universe, so He would tell me exactly where to find this...warrior"

Trevas looked nervous a bit and nodded "I understand...I give you my thanks to trust me prince"

"Well, you are the one who bother on searching me a whole year just to warn me. I guess it´s fair to let you know about this situation" Meta Knight explained, smiling under his mask

"Thank you my prince...I´ll take care of our destiny" Trevas said and looked at the window

Meta Knight nodded, he didn´t say anything more and exited the room. Trevas looked at the panel control and sighed, he felt so guilty right now, he took the level and pushed it forward, his eyes looked guilty at the window

_`I hope I know what I´m doing´_ He thought before taking care of their destination

* * *

Meta Knight walked through the hall, thinking again in the prophecy that Trevas had told him three days ago, `_The eyes of wrath and revenge watch from the Darkness´_ he thought `_The High Demon must face his destiny against the most powerful warrior_´

"Galacta Knight, who else want revenge from me if isn´t him, he sure will be searching for me to try to take his title again" he told to himself, thinking in the magenta puffball with golden horns, the pair of white wings make him look like an angel, but the appearance isn´t all

He was blinded by the lust of power, he lost control of himself and fell into the madness, trying to kill enemies and allies for equal, he shook his head, he must be ready when he face him, after all this time Galacta Knight must have been training just to kill him and end with everything once and for all

He enter in one room, which Trevas said he could use as his room, the battle ship had a lot of rooms, he almost wondered if the dark puffball have stolen it from some army, but for now, his only interest was in rest a little, he really needed it

He took off his mask and placed it in the floor carefully and jumped to the bed, he glanced at the roof a few seconds _`Galacta Knight is a fierce enemy...but he always had a weakness...and I know which one is´_

With the last thought he fell asleep

* * *

After a hour, Kirby entered to the main control room rubbing his eyes, he had sleeping after he eat some food that Trevas give him, he wanted more but all the food was in a locked vault, after trying to open it without luck, he decided to sleep, Kirby glanced from the room and he expected to see his mentor driving, but instead was that grey winged warrior who was taking his head with his hands in frustration

"Poyokey?" asked Kirby as he saw Trevas

"Uh?" he turned to see the pink puffball and smiled awkwardly "Kirby-dono! Oh how good to see you"

Kirby walked to him and looked at him with curiosity "Something is wrong poyo?" asked innocently

"Eh! Yes, uh I mean No! Everything is fine! Why you ask?" he said nervous smiling stupidly

"Poyo?" Kirby titled his head to one side without understanding

Trevas looked at his eyes, full of inocence, he sighed defeated, Kirby gave him his trust...it was fair that he was sincere "I´m sorry Kirby-dono...I´ll tell you if you promise to not tell to the prince"

"Sir Meta Knight poyo?" the black puffball nodded "I promise poyo!" The pink warrior smiled

Trevas eyes looked at him desperately "I-I don´t know where is Nerious" Kirby looked at him not knowing what he say "Uh...The planet that the prince want to go"

"Poyo?!" Kirby looked at him in shock "Where are we going then poyo?"

"Uh...Well...I honestly don´t know...well I kind of have an idea Kirby-dono...but...I´m not really sure...I...I can´t tell it to the prince, he is going to be so mad at me, and...And he will cut me in half, I mean he spare my life back on Dreamland, but when he found about this!...Oh I can´t even...!"

"Poyo" Kirby hugged Trevas softly; the black warrior looked at him surprised "It´s going to be alright poyo! We´ll find the planet"

Trevas stood there a few seconds before he smiled as he hugged him back "Thanks kirby-dono, your kindness it´s such a gift" he didn´t know why, but he feel more relieved

After a few seconds Trevas continued driving the ship, even when he had no idea where to go, Kirby looked at him for a few minutes, it was boring not having anything to do

"Trevas poyo" the black warrior looked at him, Kirby looked at the control panel and smiled playfully "Can I try poyo?"

Trevas looked at him in shock "What? Kirby-dono...I-I´m not sure, you know how to pilot a battle ship?"

"I just drive my starship once poyo" Kirby said as he remembered the race King Dedede did a few years ago, that was very fun, he ended in second place but that doesn´t matter

"Uhh...I´m not sure Kirby-dono"

"Please please please please...I promise to be carefull poyo" Kirby jumped excited quickly like a child wanting a toy

"Uhh..." Trevas sure didn´t want to let Kirby drive the ship, but he promised not to tell his prince that he don´t even know where he was going, so he nodded softly and step aside, Kirby smiling brightly stood in the control panel and took the level with his hand "All right Kirby-dono, just listen...don´t touch the buttons okey?...and use this level to change the direction, but don´t..."

"Poyo!"

* * *

Meta Knight found himself in somewhere in the darkness, he was confused, where he was? he was in the middle of nothing!, his golden eyes tried to focus on something, but he couldn´t see anyone, he felt a shadow behind him, he turned but saw nothing

"Who goes there?" Meta Knight demanded

_`Your life will be only the beginning´_

A voice come to his head, he looked to every direction he could, but he saw nothing

"Who are you?!"

_`Who I Am?´_

The voice started a cold laugh, Meta Knight covered his ears to stop it, but the voice wasn´t in the air, it was in his head

"Stop! Show yourself!" he took Galaxia, the sword appear after a few shocks of electricity and hold it defensively

_`That won´t help you´_

In a blink, Galaxia disappeared before his eyes, it started to fell like it was just dust, his shoulder armor banished as well, his mask disappeared before he could noticed. Meta Knight´s body started to shake, he was helpless in the darkness

"Who are you...What do you want!" Meta Knight tried to sound brave, but his body betrayed him shaking violently, this feeling, it was something he didn´t feel since his childhood, back in Nightmare Fortress when he was forced to obey, fight and kill

_`What I want?´_

A Shadow appeared before his eyes, it was a huge puffball, it opened two big wings, a pair of hollow red eyes glared at him. Meta Knight wanted to run but he couldn´t, he wasn´t even in the ground, he spread his wings and tried to fly away from that thing, but he didn´t seem to move, no matter how much he wave his bat-wings, he was like trapped

_`I just want you dead´_

Then the huge puffball closed his wings around him, trapping him in the coldest darkness...

* * *

"NO!" Meta Knight awoke startled, covered in cold sweat, he was panting and looked around. The blue knight realized he was in the room that Trevas had given to him "It was...just a nightmare" he tried to convince himself and took off the sweat from his forehead with his hand

He let himself fell in the bed, still breathing heavy, that felt just too real just to be a bad dream. His gaze stared at the roof of the room, thinking of that huge shadow with wings, those eyes pierced him like daggers in all his body, the last line making him think

"I just hope this won´t...WOAH!" He exclaimed as the ship shaken violently, he fell to the ground "What the..." another violently move "Trevas!" what the hell he was doing?!

He then hear the sound of the cannons shooting, he opened his eyes wide in shock, was someone attacking them, he took his mask and put it in his face quickly, le left the room before the battle ship shake again and fell to the floor, Meta Knight growled low and stand up and ran tripping all the way to the main control and slamming some walls when he finally reached it, and when it opened he yelled

"Trevas! Who is..." Meta Knight was cut off by Trevas

"NO! Kirby-dono! I told you to not touch the buttons! Ah!" Trevas yelled as he tripped again by the violent move of the Skybreaker, he was sent to the ground, Meta Knight slammed the wall with his shoulder, he yelped in a slight pain

"Poyo! Poyo! Kirby laughed innocently "How Fun poyo!"

"No wait! Kirby-dono don´t touch that!" Kirby moved the level like if he could get it out from the control pannel, the battle ship turned into a barrell roll quick "Ahhh!" Trevas exclaimed as his face met the wall in a painfull way "Owww that hurts"

Meta Knight stared in shock; it could be a funny sight. Kirby moving the ship one side to another and Trevas just rolling in the ground, casually hitting the wall or the floor in a painful way, like if he was a football toy, if he wasn´t slamming the walls as well

"What this button do poyo?" He looked curiosity at the button with an X "It have a word in it poyo!"

"Kirby-dono no stop please! Anything but that button!" Trevas pleaded desperately

"Kirby!" Meta knight yelled as he got up from the floor, that one last shake ended with his patient, the pink puffball stopped and looked at the entrance "Kirby what are you doing? Let Trevas drive the Skybreaker"

"Poyo...I was just having fun" He said as he looked at his mentor with innocent eyes

"Thanks alot my prince, I was fearing that he pressed the button" Trevas said in relief as he walked to them, he took off his mask to rub his face "Ouch that hurts"

He was exactly like Meta Knight and Kirby, just a black version of them, with dark grey cheeks, the same colour of his wings, Meta Knight sighed

"What you were thinking? Kirby doesn´t know how to drive a battle ship, it´s very different of a Starship" Meta Knight glared at him

"I-I apologize my prince...it´s just...uh"

"I´m sorry poyo" Kirby said saddly, he was about to move but tripped and pressed the button he wasn´t suppose to press

"Oh no! quick...hold tight!" Trevas shouted

Meta Knight took Kirby and went to the ground, one hand holding him and the other holding a part of the control pannel, Trevas hold tight to the other part of the control pannel, a second after the Skybreaker took alot of speed, it was like the speed of light that the Halbeard had

"Trevas stop it!" Meta Knight yelled as he feels he was going to lose Kirby´s grasp

"Poyoooo!" Kirby´s eyes were tight closed, he struggled to stay in the floor, but he was slipping off

"I´m...trying!" he shouted as he barely could move, with alot of streanght he pressed again the button and suddenly the Skybreaker stopped, the three of them yelled as they rolled to the ground by the sudden stop

Trevas rubbed his head still in the floor, it hurted, Kirby sat up dizzy, opening his eyes slowly and Meta Knight got up slowly with an unpleasent look

"Prince...Kirby-dono, are you alright?" trevas asked as he looked at them, Meta Knight glared at him

"I´m fine poyo" Kirby answered rubbing his head "Sir Meta Knight poyokey?"

"Yes Kirby I´m fine...but now we have lost the course!" Meta Knight snapped angry "Why did you let Kirby drive without looking for him"

Trevas took a step back "I...I´m sorry my prince...It was...I was just..." the black puffball didn´t know what to say, it was his fault really? Kirby was the one who pushed the button, but he let him took the control in the first time...yes indeed was his fault...again

"Sir Meta Knight poyo" Kirby whispered

"How are we going to find Nerious now? It will took us weeks to find again the course and we don´t have time!" Meta Knight eyes were red

"My prince I´m sure we...we´ll find a way" Trevas stepped back

"Sir Meta knight poyo" Kirby said this time a bit louder

"We´ll find a way? You even know where we are right now?" Meta Knight said

"I-I eh...no...but...it was...It was an accident" Trevas eyes changed to grey in fear, he could see Meta Knight cut him in half right now "I´m...I´m sorry my prince"

"That doesn´t solve the problem and..."

"Sir Meta Knight poyo!" This time Kirby shouted

Meta Knight turned to him, golden eyes returning, and looked at him. Trevas also looked at the pink warrior. Kirby was looking at the window, a small, but purple planet was in front of them

"That´s...that´s Nerious!" Trevas gasped, his blue-green eyes returning to his face

Meta Knight eyes turned blue and patted Kirby in the head "Kirby...you found Nerious..."

"Poyo!" Kirby smiled happy, relieved that his accident won´t screw up the things

Trevas also was relieved, his irresponsibility to let Kirby drive his beloved Skybreaker lead the way

The golden eyes of Meta Knight looked the small planet and resisted the urge to chuckle he remembered that Trevas said he found it by accident when he crashed there...and now, by one Kirby mistake, they just found it `_Maybe this planet it´s about luck...or you just find it by accident´_

"Let´s land there" the blue knight said, without waiting an answer he drove the battle ship to the small purplish planet

The Skybreaker speeded his way to Nerious

* * *

Nerious was a planet full of trees, all covered by green leafs and big mountains, the weather was tropical, it was a perfect place to just forget all your problems and stay there and enjoy the peaceful place, the battle ship landed on the top of a mountain, it will be easier for them to find it

Kirby jumped out of the Skybreaker and watched the beautiful sight; it was like a green paradise

"Poyooo!" He said excited

"Well, I never expected that Nerious was such tropical place" Meta Knight admitted as he stood in Kirby´s side, watching also the landscape

"It´s very nice here Sir Meta Knight poyo" Kirby said happy, the place was peaceful and green, it reminded him to Dreamland

"Well...it´s weird I never thought to be here again" Trevas said as he smiled, his mask now in his face once more "If I remember well...the gigant tiki head was over there" he pointed to the south and spread his grey feather wings

"Good...lead the way" Meta Knight also prepared his bat-wings

Kirby took his Warp Star in his hand and placed it in the ground, jumped on it when it grow up enought to be at his size and smiled ready to go

The three warriors jumped from the mountain and fly though the warmly place, Kirby followed them in his Warpstar, Trevas lead the way and Meta Knight behind him

"There...look! Behind that mountain" Trevas pointed a nearby mountain, Meta Knight nodded and pass him, Trevas smiled and followed him with Kirby

Meta Knight could already see the gigantic tiki head, it was like Kabu, but much bigger and had some foreign letters in all his body, while Kabu looked made of wood, this one was of Stone. The three warriors landed in front of it, the giant statue didn´t move, Kirby and Trevas looked at each other while Meta Knight stepped forward

"Great Dekabu..." The blue knight raised his voice

_"WHO IS THE ONE WHO SEEK MY WISDOM"_

The thunderous voice echoed in their heads, Meta Knight stepped back a little, Kirby covered his ears, Trevas didn´t do anything, he already hear that voice before

"I am, Meta Knight, I have come from Dreamland"

_"WHAT DO YOU WANT TO KNOW FROM DEKABU...STAR WARRIOR META NIGHTMARE"_

Meta Knight flinched, he hated the name that Nightmare had given him, and he shook his head and cleared his throat "I wanted to know...about..."

"Look out Poyo!" Kirby yelled suddenly

Meta Knight barely got time to react before he jumped back and wooden spear fell just when he stood a few moments ago. The blue knight looked up to see the responsible, and his eyes widened in shock

"Well well well...look who come to meet his doom" A soft, but almost serious tone came from the air

"It´s a puffball poyo" Kirby said as he watched the one who threw the spear

Trevas looked at him, it was a magenta puffball with a silver mask in a shape of a ninja star, two red eyes could be seen though the mask, also two golden horns, but the most notorious was a pair of white feathered wings, it looked like an angel, he had a shield in his left hand, and a pink lance on his right hand "Is...Is he?"

"You!" Meta Knight took Galaxia, it sparkled energy before it materialized "Galacta Knight!"

Galacta Knight chuckled holding his lance ready to attack "How convenient, I didn´t even had to find you"

* * *

End of the chapter! :O  
Omg! This is getting weird...I hope you guys won´t be disappointed about this, there are more mystery, Is it me or Trevas is hiding something? We have to wait and see it

Woah Galacta Knight is here, Now Mety and Galy must fight to end everything once and for all. Did Galacta finally would kill Mety?, Who is that mysterious shadow? Who was the prisoner? It was Galacta? Someone else?  
OMG I yay!

I appreciate reviews, good or bad, and thanks to EVERYONE who left reviews...they are like my air X3

I´m so sorry for my English, I know it´s really bad, I know it sucks

I guess it´s not my language, I apologize, srsly


	4. The warrior and the Prophecy

The fourth chapter yay :D

Yes I took long time on writing this...I´m sorry im not good on writing battle scenes...anyway thanks for reading again ñ.ñ

* * *

**Capitulo 4: The warrior and the prophecy**

Dreamland wasn´t the same without the star warriors around, everything was in peace of course, but now all the Pupupu land knew they make a huge mistake of judging so quick about Meta Knight. Sword Knight and Blade Knight explained their story about how their lord saved their lives and even he risked his life against Wolfwrath...a true demon beast, for a pair of bandits

Fumu was so sad since Kirby had gone, she felt so guilty for everything had happened, even when it wasn´t all her fault, but still she didn´t meant to say all those bad things about Meta Knight, maybe Meta Knight is a demon beast, but he was a star warrior, he fought for freedom when Nightmare was winning the war, he was able to not only hold Galaxia, he even can use it, she remembered that the sacred sword only can be held by just the worthy

Meta Knight was more that worthy

Fumu sighed, her brother Bun also missed Kirby so much, he played with the other kids in the village, but he wasn´t just the same, he was more distracted and he loose in his thoughts frecuenlty and when someone ask him if he was alright, he angry said that he didn´t need anyone

The girl looked at the book again, she was loosing concentration so easy, everytime she tried to read a good book she always remember Kirby, when they used to play together while she always watched him to make sure he was safe and happy, Fumu closed her book, maybe today she wasn´t reading again, the days have come too long since Kirby was gone...she just missed him too much

She closed her eyes. Remembering him, those blue eyes, the pink cheeks...that bright smile, always so happy, even when the situation was tough, he always smiled and never hesitated, she used to protect him of practically EVERYTHING, but with the time she understand that Kirby was a natural warrior, he liked to feel adventures, fight enemies and for what it´s right

Fumu stand up and gazed the blue sky, the weather was lightly hot like always, a perfect day to be outside and take a nice walk, but for her it wasn´t a good day until the pink warrior come back, and in the bottom of her heart, she hoped that Meta Knight also come back

Without saying a word she walked again to the castle, returning home

* * *

The two puffball glared at each other for a some seconds before the magenta one speed his way directly at Meta Knight, lance ready to stab him, the blue knight jumped again as he avoided the attack, before Galacta Knight could hit the ground, he spread his wings and landed softly in the ground

"How stupid of you coming here Meta Knight" Galacta Knight said, his voice was soft...almost too soft for a man, he prepared his lance again, holding his shield close, without waiting for an answer he charged at him once more

"You just have been waiting all this time to me to come to this planet?" Meta Knight said, a moment before he barely dodged the pink lance "Really...you must learn to loose a fight Galacta Knight"

"Shut up! You will pay for everything!" Galacta Knight said angry

"Prince! this is the warrior you talk about?" Trevas asked worried, looking at the magenta warrior

"Ha! Prince? Prince of what? The idiots?" Galacta Knight taunted and charged at Meta Knight again, he blocked the attack with his sword, but swiftly he hit him with a strange beam that come from the shield, sending him to hit a rock "You will be the prince of the dead when I´ll finish with you"

"Sir Meta Knight poyo!" Kirby gasped in fear, he started to run and stepped between Meta Knight and Galacta Knight

"Out of my way boy...this isn´t your fight..." Galacta Knight said annoyed

"I won´t let you to hurt Sir Meta Knight poyo!" Kirby send an angry look, he took his sword, the one he used to train with Meta Knight, the same he used when he challenged Trevas the first time, and put a defensively pose

"How brave...but I don´t have any interest in you...so I will tell you one last time...get out of my way" Galacta Knight growled, he was loosing the patient, Kirby didn´t move, in a quick move he flew to him and hit him with his shield and send him to the ground, Kirby was unable to see his move, he was quicker than he thought, Galacta Knight pointed his lance to Kirby and said in a low tone "I don´t have time to deal with such pathetic whelps"

"Poyoo..." Kirby stood up slowly, rubbing his cheek when he was hit, that shield wasn´t just to protect himself he used it to take his opponent out of their balance, it was a low blow but also a good strategy

"Kirby-dono are you al right?" Trevas asked worried, the pink warrior nodded "Listen you!" The grey winged puffball looked directly at Galacta Knight "As the loyal servant of the prince of the demon beasts...it´s my duty to protect him and I will not allow you to hurt my prince, or Kirby-dono...I will be the one who defeat you in order to stop your thirst of revenge"

"Did anybody told you that you speak very weird?" Galacta Knight taunted, he took his lance ready once again "Wait a second...did you said Prince of the Demon beasts? You mean this ugly face is a demon beast?!" the magenta warrior growled "Another reason to make him suffer..."

"Of course he is! He is the all mighty Prince Meta Nightmare...and in order to protect him...I will battle with you" Trevas said, Kirby looked at him with a drop of sweat in his head, Trevas liked to always make a scene about Meta Knight

"How many times I have to say it.." Galacta Knight then glared at Trevas "I don´t have interest on you two...but if you want to die so much...Why would I denny your wish if I can make it true"

Trevas and Galacta Knight looked to each other for a few seconds, the two seem to be ready to attack at any moment

"Stop!"

Kirby looked at Meta Knight, he had stood up from the ground, holding Galaxia once more, he walked to them and stopped between Trevas and Galacta Knight, the magenta warrior finally smiled behind his mask, seeing that his true enemy was ready to face him

"But Sir Meta Knight..." Kirby started to say

"Prince are you sure you don´t want us to help?" Trevas said, lowering his guard as his prince walked between him and Galacta Knight, "My prince it´s my duty to protect you and..." but Meta Knight shook his head

"No..." Meta Knight said serious holding Galaxia close "This is my fight Trevas and Kirby, please understand that..." Kirby and Trevas look at each other for a moment before they nodded

"You group of weaklings end his dramma already? I don´t have all day" Galacta Knight growled

Meta Knight glared at him "Galacta Knight, I acept your challenge...but not here...We´ll go to another place to fight alone"

"Finally you are speaking my language" Galacta Knight sighed annoyed, he spread his wings and jumped to the air, he was flying impatiently

"Trevas...please watch for Kirby until my return" Meta Knight ordered and he spread his bat-wings

"Yes my prince" Trevas nodded and make a reverence to him

"Sir Meta Knight poyo...be careful" Kirby said worried and hugged him, the blue knight smiled and patted his head softly, after two seconds the pink warrior let him go, he nodded at him and started to fly torwards the magenta warrior

"Are you ready or you need more time for your boyfriend?..." Galacta Knight taunted when Meta Knight was on his side, he resisted the urge to just stab him right now

Meta Knight blushed and glared at Galacta Knight "Shut up and let´s go"

He started to fly away, followed by the magenta puffball, Meta Knight landed in the top of the mountain, it had a few rocks on the edge, like an natural arena, he pointed at that mountain and both landed, once there they stared at each other thinking in a good strategy

"Well...Meta Knight" Galacta Knight spat "I hope you have enjoyed life...because it´s about to end today"

Meta Knight growled and hold Galaxia defensively "Don´t be so sure about that Galacta Knight"

They bot charged to another with a battle cry, weapons ready, Meta Knight was the first one and blocked the pink lance, Galacta Knight quickly hit him with his shield, but Meta Knight was quicker and stepped back before he got hit, they both glared before it was the turn to the blue puffball to take the next attack, he attacked swiftly but Galacta Knight blocked his attacks with his shield

Galacta Knight started to slash fiercely at Meta Knight, walking forward to not letting him escape, but the blue puffball stepped back as he evaded or blocked the attacks with Galaxia, the magenta warrior then with a sudden strength Galacta took his lance up ready to smash him in the head, Meta Knight spread his wings and impulsed himself back, the pink lance cut the ground where Meta Knight was a moment ago, due the sudden reaction Meta Knight tripped as he landed and fell to the ground, making a growl of pain and shame

"How stupid" Galacta Knight chuckled and stood there "Get up Meta Knight...I want to defeat you taking your honour just like you did to me"

Meta Knight stand up while looking at him, he had to think in a different strategy, Galacta Knight already know his moves by the last encounter they had, and that put them in such disadvantage

"Get ready!" The magenta knight shouted and charged again,

This time taking Meta Knight off guard, his lance almost hit him in the center of his mask, but he moved and the lance slashed him in his left arm, making him groan in pain, Galacta Knight didn´t stop and continue to attacking fiercely, but Galaxia stopped the slashes, Galaxia and the pink lance encountered in a fierce move, both were holdin their ground

* * *

Two red eyes looked around him annoyed, big trees, green grass...and a gentle breeze flowed and reached his face, Crap Dreamland was indeed a boring planet.

He growled, he didn´t care about the sight, he waited impatiently in the forest, it was almost sunset by now...the day was truly slow for him, until two shadows appeared behind him, he didn´t move, he know who was them, they were two bio spark ninjas (1), one of them had a red helmet and cover himself with an also red cape, two green eyes could be seen from his helmet, the second was a bit smaller than the other, it had a purplish helmet and a cape of the same colour, a pair of pink eyes looking at the shadow

"Finally you have come...Kira, Morei" The shadow said glaring at the castle "Did you find it?"

"Yes sir, is in the castle as you thought...but it´s inside in a secret vault...we couldn´t open it" the red one said it had the voice of a young boy, who was Morei

"Yes I figured it..." He said looking at his apprentices "But that won´t be a problem for me"

"You know how to open it...Yamikage-sama?" the second shadow said, it was the voice of a young girl, maybe the same age of Morei, she was Kira

Yamikage smiled proudly "You are asking me? I´m the best ninja ever alive"

Kira nodded "I´m sorry Yamikage-sama..."

"With Meta Knight and the pink boy gone this will be easy" Yamikage glanced to something in his hand, it was a piece of strange mirror, he could see part of his reflection in it, but his figure changed colours constantly and somethimes looked to glow lightly. "The stupid king of this place won´t be a rival for us...no one will be" Yamikage said with a evil smile. The two bio sparks looked to each other, Kira whispered something in Morei´s ear, and he just whispered back to her more angry, the two young ninjas start a fight in whispers, until Yamikage noticed it "What the hell are you two saying on my back!?"

The two stopped inmediatly with their small fight and looked to each other for a second, then turned to a really angry Yamikage, before this could scold them again, the red ninja stepped forward

"Yamikage-sama...err...We found the vault but..." Morei said before he gulped "But there is also a problem"

"A problem?" Yamikage turned to him "What kind of problem...Don´t tell me you two let someone see you!" He shouted angry, the two aprettices stepped back "Well? I´m waiting!"

The two ninjas looked to each other and finally Kira was the one to answer "We saw the two swordmens, a green and a pink one, the two had swords with them.. guarding the castle..."

"We think they are the one that the master told you about" Morei explained, Yamikage growled

"What? "Well...I´m not surpised of that stupid coward" Yamikage said angry and looked to his minions "He always was afraid of that, but I guess he is too coward to even tell his closest friends about it...that will give us the adventage"

"We are going to the castle Yamikage-sama?" Kira asked to her master, the older ninja just nodded and looked in direction at the castle

"Yes...I have a plan" Yamikage said "And I have a work for you two..." Morei and Kira looked again at each other, they didn´t like how that sounded "We are going to the castle tonight"

* * *

The two star warriors fought fiercely, Meta Knight and Galacta Knight clashed their weapons together and fought to win ground between them, but the result was always the same, a tie

Meta Knight jumped out of his reach and panted trying to catch his breath, Galacta was also very tired and his heavy breathing was the proof of that, the blue puffball suddenly closed his eyes and concentrated his energy and Galaxia started to glow, the magenta warrior hold his shield close ready to block whatever attack he was going to use, Meta Knight jumped in the air, a crescent moon shaped beam come from the sword as he drew a slash in the air and yelled "Sword Beam!"

Galacta tried to block the sword beam with his shield, the huge force of the beam drag him through the ground and he spread his angel wings to help him to stop himself, it took most of Galacta´s energy to hold his ground but finally stop the beam, with a move he raised his shield and the crescent moon shaped beam changed its direction towards the sky, Galacta panted in his place and threw the shield away, wich it fell into pieces just as the contact with the ground. The shield got broken by the sword beam, the magenta warrior glared at him

"Nice move...but just that technique won´t help you!" Galacta said as he concetrated his energy and the pink lance started to glow " Meta Knight took a step back before he spread his wings and started to fly, a strange red beam come out from the point of the pink lance and pierced the ground where he was just standing a few moments ago, Galacta aimed at the knight who was in the air trying to knock him down

Meta Knight flew in zig zag as fast as he could to avoid the beam, "Sword Beam!" He cried and make his move, the crescent moon and the red beam encounter and the slashing moon cut the beam like butter, Galacta Knight looked in shock and barely got time to react and move, The sword beam past him by just a few inches

Meta Knight landed and panted tiredly, Galacta Knight stood up while he breathe heavily. He raise up his lance, charging another attack, Meta Knight was very annoyed and also started to focus his energy

_`I will end this now...´_ Meta Knight thought and his eyes turned bright red

"Say your prays Meta Knight!" Galacta Knight yelled and the whole pink lance glowed, he spun around in his place, he got quicker and quicker that he just seemed to be a pink ball of light

"I don´t have time for that" Meta Knight growled as he feel how his entire body was burning from inside, his bright red eyes flashed as they widened and make out a cry of pain before he make the same spin movement like Galacta Knight did, but his attack was in the air and it looked like a tornado

"SLASH VOID!"/"MATCH TORNADO!" Both roared at the same time and send out their attacks

A fire tornado came out from Meta Knight´s sword, and Galacta Knight send out a pink spiky spiral to him, the Match Tornado fight with the Slash Void to win ground, destroying the ground and rocks near to the attacks, Both warriors just watched how the charged moves fight to go farther, both they had his wings spread, it was like if they were controlling the attacks with their minds

The magenta warrior let out a cry of pain as he felt all his energy ran out, he felt how all his injures started to burn, he could swear he was in a firestorm, he covered his face with his hands in an useless way to protect himself, but the fire was just a sensation, because it wasn´t really fire, because his wings weren´t charred and they were complete...but he felt all his body in fire

Galacta Knight took the Match Tornado completely, he yelled like a girl as he took the damage from Meta Knight´s move to finally slam with a nearby rock, the mask fell from his face, the pink lance was out of his reach...and even if he was able to took it...he was out of energy by now, he closed his eyes to take his last breathes...he had lost the battle against Meta Knight...again. Meta Knight´s mask fell from his face for the force of the two attacks, but he really didn´t care about that at the moment, he just approached to the magenta warrior and raised his sword to the final strike, but he frozen when he was close to Galacta Knight

The magenta warrior had the face in sight now...he opened the red eyes and looked weakly to him, the eyelash on his face were bigger and he didn´t had those circle cheeks in the face like him and Kirby... Galacta Knight wasn´t a he actually... Galacta Knight IS a SHE

"Galacta Knight...you...?"

"Surprised?" the girly voice come from Galacta Knight, her eyes had a tired and sarcastic stare, not caring about faking her voice anymore "You never guessed it right? How stupid you must feel right now"

"All this time...you hide it...but why?"

"Why you ask?" she coughed a bit and glared Galaxia "Because I wanted to battle of course...I wanted to be the strongest, I wanted to be the most powerfull warrior this galaxy ever seen" She closed her eyes tightly "And I succeded...I become the most fearful warrior...and what do I get? I´ll tell you...just be betrayed...that´s funny and sad at the same time doesn´t it?"

"Your desire for power lead you to your doom" Meta Knight said slowly, he drew Galaxia close to her face, she tried to get back, but the rock behind her keep her where she was "We all knew you as the most cold hearted warrior in the entire GSA, the one who never speak, who kill demon beasts without hesitate, We were shocked when we heard you´d been sealed by NOVA, you tried to kill your own group...just to be stronger" Meta Knight shot a cold stare to her "You got what you deserve for the avarice of power"

Galacta Knight smiled sarcastically, she started to laugh a bit, then she burst in a loud laugher "My my...Meta Knight...seriously, I really thought you were alot smarter than the others, I always saw you were different from the other stupid soldiers and even others star warriors" Galacta looked at the bright yellow eyes and her smile got wider "So don´t tell me now that you believed EVERYTHING you hear Meta Knight...you are more stupid than I thought you were" she continued laughing without caring about Galaxia, which was so close from her

"What?! What do you mean...all your group witnessed your blood lust, don´t tell me you are inocent, because your desire for power lead you to kill innocents warriors" Meta Knight glared at her, he wasn´t going to fell in her trap

The pink warrior calm herself with the same sarcastically smile "What you believe or not it´s not my problem..." Galacta Knight spat coldly "But I´ll tell you that not everything you hear it´s the truth Meta Knight"

Meta Knight couldn´t hide his shock when the eyes of Galacta Knight looked to another place full of sadness, and some wrath "Galacta...Tell me...What happened?"

"You want to know it so bad?" Galacta Knight said as he looked at him directly "Well...I guess it doesn´t have sense if I take my story to my grave, fine I´ll tell you what happened...and I don´t care if you believe it or not" She sighed "I was betrayed by my group. Tell me...you´ll never asked to yourself how did my old group could summon NOVA?"

"NOVA appears only with the power of the fountain of dreams, they had said they find the sacred stars and seal you to stop your madness for power." Meta Knight said slowly

"Of course Meta Knight! That´s what they told you...but you asked them...HOW did they got the sacred stars of the Fountain of Dreams?" Meta Knight looked at her in shock "If I wanted...I could have killed all of them without problem and say the demon beasts had killed them, even before they could get chance to escape from me" Her voice was full of wrath "They steal the sacred stars, the demon beasts helped them to do it...do you remember it Meta Knight?"

Meta Knight was silent but nodded...yes he remembered that they had troubles with many demon beasts for a short time in the planets around the Fountain of Dreams, but they thought they were just trying to get more territory for Nightmare, almost all the demon beast were too stupid to even think for themselves, just the few of them who had the courage to face against his master...ended dead

Galacta Knight sighed as she rubbed her head, the once white glove was covered with red, she growled painfully before she continue "Well...I guess you know what happened after that...with that they summoned NOVA, they knew I was the most powerfull warrior in the galaxy so they seal me up" She then took her broken mask and took something that was wrapped in it, she took it off it was a symbol and she handed him "I still got this from that bastard I killed, to remember who I have to make pay for what he did to me..You recognize this don´t you?"

Meta Knight looked at her for a second before he took it, the yellow eyes widened in shock, the once authority plate of the GSA, it had a purplish strange figure covering the yellow star, the star had in his center the figure of some tall man with a huge cape around the rest of his body...it was the Nightmare´s symbol "T-this...this is...!"

"Yes...You know what it´s that symbol better than anyone" She said coldly "Those demon beast we were sent to kill...was just a trap, the warriors who were with me were in the side of Nightmare...those demon beast steal the sacred stars from the fountain of dreams and when we killed them, those bastards use it to seal me. Tell me Meta Knight, do you ever feel it? Being betrayed by the ones you think you believe were your allies? I guess you know...I´m pretty sure of that"

Meta Knight was wordless, how he can belive that...Galacta Knight was inocent all this time? How he can belive her? The symbol of Nightmare... but that was enough to trust her words?. She has a point, the warriors who sealed her couldn´t have summoned NOVA just like that, he remembered the rummor about the wish...but they still needed more than just the wish for their lives to summon the gigantic watch

"I wanted to be the most powerfull warrior in al the Galaxy...and to be honest...I never care about this Nightmare guy, if it was up to me, he could take the whole universe if he wanted. My only interest was to become stronger" she spat back, then glanced to her mask "My mask did well in cover my face and voice, no one will know me as a weak...everytime they´ll see me, they will shiver in nothing more than fear"

"There were alot of women warriors...why did you hid your true identity" Meta Knight asked not finding so much sense

"Well I guess that´s none of your business right?" She glared at him "Why do you care anyway?"

"Because...I..."

"Hmmp...I don´t have to tell you my reasons, I told you already what you wanted to hear...I don´t have to tell you more" she mumured "What are you going to do now?...Kill me? then do it already"

Meta Knight didn´t move, he just can´t get her life just like that...even more when she was inocent, no...his eyes changed to green for a moment, thinking in something that help both of them, Galacta Knight let out a sigh really annoyed

"Uh...What´s wrong?! You didn´t look to hesitate a few minutes ago" she snapped angry "Do it already"

Meta Knight couldn´t move, he was really unsecure, Galaxia was just a few inches from her throath, Galacta looked at him hesitate directly at his yellow eyes, she didn´t wanted to die just like that...but she had honour and now that he took her title and pride...she has nothing left, Meta Knight realized that she was afraid.

"Stop being a cold hearted...and end with my pain already...I...have no reasons to live now" Galacta exclaimed

"No...I...I won´t kill you" Meta Knight said low

"What? Why?" Galacta blinked suprised, just to glare at him "Because I´m a woman? You were going to kill me when you thought I was a male warrior...Why is now different!? Stop being a coward and act like the man you are supposed to be!"

"I said I won´t take your life...I...I´ll let you live...Galacta Knight" Meta Knight said low, his yellow eyes returning

"Y-you have to kill me...it´s the code..." Galacta Knight was confused now, that Meta Knight let her live was something she didn´t had planned...the answer hit her like a heavy stone on her head "No!...No you can´t!"

Meta Knight nodded while smiled "I´ll forgive your life and in exchange you will help me in my quest"

Galacta growled and glared at him "You stupid face...you plan to use me?"

"Use isn´t sound good...but you can say help..." Meta Knight stated grinning

Galacta Knight growled, this was the last thing she wanted...she didn´t wanted to die, but it was better than be a servant... She didn´t have choice either, it was the code of the Star Warriors...even when she left the GSA long ago "I guess you all are useless without my help... You even know where is Nightmare?"

"Nightmare is gone, but a new threat is near to us...not only me...maybe for the galaxy" Meta Knight said as he took Galaxia from her face

Galacta Knight stood up with a pained growl, she glared at him with her red eyes for a couple of seconds _`I guess males will always be stupid´_ she thought angry "Fine...I´ll help you...but with one condition" Meta Knight looked at her to continue "When your stupid quest is over...I´ll be free from you and that cursed gigant clock"

Meta Knight chuckled and nodded, he didn´t have any interest to keep her with him if she don´t even like him "All right, do your votes"

Galaca sighed annoyed "Right right you moron...I Galacta...ugh! really?" she couldn´t belive she actually was going to do it, Meta Knight just nodded...grinning sightly "Fine fine ok...I will do it!" She coughed "I Galacta swore loyalty to you , in change of my life, I´ll give my weapon and my will to you! As a proof of my gratitude" she made a reverence to him and lowered her white angel wings, it looked like she was surrendering, with a soft move she offer him one of her hands, while she glared at him

Meta Knight smiled, even when she said she didn´t care about the Star Warriors cause, she still followed the code like any other noble knight, then he nodded "I Meta Knight, Acept your offer and help, I will take care of your soul and grant you my forgiveness! As a proof of trust" he also make a reverence to her and took Galacta´s hand, their hands hold to each other in a soft touch for a few seconds, before they stand up and "It wasn´t too hard...isn´t it?"

"Damn you" she whispered

Meta Knight sighed and walked to take his mask...it was damaged but still usefull, he sheathed Galaxia and looked at Galacta Knight, the magenta warrior was looking at his mask, it was damaged too, but not broken in pieces like the shield...

"I hope you are happy now...you just destroyed my shield" She growled and sheathed her pink weapon on her back, she then took her mask to look at them closely "And for your luck this isn´t broken"

Meta Knight chuckled "That´s good to hear..."

"Fine...we go now?" She asked annoyed crossing her arms

"Just one thing" Meta Knight looked at her serious this time "Don´t be rude with Kirby or I maybe change my mind on spare your life"

Galacta looked at him for a second and nodded without caring so much "Fine...whatever"

"Right...Let´s go" They both fly towards Kirby and Trevas were left to wait

* * *

Kirby and Trevas waited for Meta Knight, Kirby looked worried at the sky, hoping that the blue knight come back soon

"Trevas poyo?" Kirby mumured

"Yes...Kirby-dono?" Trevas looked at him

"You think Sir Meta Knight will be ok? that warrior looked so though poyo" the pink puffball asked to the black puffball

"Of course Kirby-dono" Trevas gave him a confident smile "Trust me...You don´t have to worry at all, The prince is really strong, he won´t be easy to defeat...for nothing he is the prince of..." Trevas was cut by Kirby

"LOOK IT´S HIM POYO!" He exclaimed excitedly

"Uhh..see? I told you" Trevas said as he looked above, he watched his prince and that warrior who ambushed them

"But look, they look injured" Kirby pointed out "and he is with the warrior...look...that warrior is a girl!"

"He is with...wait...what!?" Trevas looked in shock, indeed the pink warrior was really a girl, he felt his body froze as he watched her, waving her angel wings gracefully, he felt all his blood stuck in his cheeks "What the...she...She is..." Trevas stared at the magenta warrior and just whisper more to himself than to Kirby "...so beautifull"

Meta Knight and Galacta Knight landed in front of them, Kirby happy glomped Meta Knight relieved, the blue puffball make a soft whine in pain, but he was more than happy to see Kirby worryng for him and take him in his arms

"Meta Knight! You are allright poyo!" Kirby said excited as he hugged him

"Oww...watch out Kirby" He said softly, he was glad...but also injured

"Oh...I´m sorry poyo" The pink warrior said and let out Meta Knight

"Prince...What...What happened?" Trevas asked, his gaze in Galacta Knight

"Don´t worry...she isn´t our enemy...we make a deal" Meta Knight pointed at her, she just mummured a "hmmp" without looking at them

"But...what about the prophecy poyo?"

"The prophecy didn´t refer to her directly...it spoke of someone looking for revenge" Meta Knight said as he remembered the words of Trevas, the black puffball looked at him confused "I guess the great Dekabu can explain it better"

Trevas took a step forward "Ey tiki head! Tell us more about the prophecy!" he spoke aloud

"_DEKABU JUST GIVE HIS WISDOM ONCE...YOU HAVE ALREADY BEEN GRANTED WITH A WARNING LOYAL GUARDIAN TREVAS"_

Trevas flinched "You just give me a warning?"

"So what he tell you wasn´t the real prophecy poyo?" Kirby asked confused, looking at Trevas, he shrugged

"So...you don´t even know what are you facing..." Galacta sighed "Oh stars...What the hell I got myself into?"

"Meta Knight poyo...what are we going to do?"

The blue knight thought for a second, they need to know the real prophecy "Great Dekabu! It´s Meta Knight talking...I didn´t got chance to get anything from your knoledge" he said glancing at Galacta, who glared at him

"_DEKABU WILL ANSWER IF YOU MAKE THE QUESTION"_

The four looked at the gigantic tiki head made of stone, Meta Knight was really glad that Galacta Knight had stopped him on asking his question about her and spoke again loudly "Tell me about the prophecy of the high demon"

"_DEKABU WILL TELL YOU STAR WARRIOR META NIGHTMARE..."_

"Oh come on...can you please stop calling me like that?" Meta Knight whispered a bit annoyed

"_THE MOST POWERFULL WARRIOR IN THE GALAXY WATCH FROM THE BLACK WINDOW, THE GATE IS TEMPORALY BROKEN AND THE KEY IS NOW IN POSSESION OF THE PRISIONER AND ONLY CAN BE OPENED THROUGH THE DARKNESS, THE HIGH DEMON HAVE TO END WITH THE MOST POWERFULL WARRIOR, IF THE HIGH DEMON FAILS, THE HATE AND REVENGE WILL END WITH ALL IN THE GALAXY, PEACE AND FORGIVENESS MUST BE KNOWN BY HIS SOUL...ONLY THEN THE TOMORROW CAN COME AGAIN AND THE INNOCENT WILL PREVAIL"_

The gigantic stone spoke loudly, the warriors looked confused, that was a long prophecy, but the words were the same as the warning...he just add a few things that didn´t even make so much sense

"The most powerfull warrior?"

Everyone stared at Galacta, she just looked at them nervous and took a step back, the were staring at her like if she had all the fault of something

"What?! You really think is me?" Galacta said glaring at everyone "If you already forget it...you have already defeated me Meta Knight" she hated to think he beated her just twice

"But if it isn´t Galacta..." Meta Knight started to say...then it hit him "I...I´m the most powerfull warrior..."

"Well...this doesn´t make sense..." Galacta pointed out crossing her arms

"Prophecys always are confusing..." Trevas sighed and looked at her with a stupid smile

Galacta Knight glared at him and didn´t said anything, Meta Knight was thinking about this seriously, his eyes turned green for a few seconds, Kirby didn´t get anything about what that thing was saying, he glanced to Galacta Knight and walked to her with innocent eyes, she gave him a cold stare, but Kirby just smiled, he never met a female of her own kind...knowing her was something new for him and yet so pleasant

"Oh...Well and Who is this Lady, my prince? Trevas asked with the same stupid smile, under his mask his cheeks were totally red

Galacta was taken back by the word "Lady" on her...she wasn´t used to...since everyone always thought her as a male puffball, before she could grab her lance and stab him, Meta Knight spoke

"Well...I guess it will be better if I´ll explain everything in the Skybreaker" Meta Knight said as he glanced at Trevas, who still was looking directly at Galacta Knight "Trevas"

The dark puffball looked at him and asked nervously "Y-yes?"

"You have something in your battle ship to heal us?" Meta Knight asked

"Y-yes Prince, I have something for emergency´s in the Skybreaker " He said a bit nervous

"Good...prepare it...Galacta and I will need it"

Trevas glanced at Galacta Kignht and blushed even harder and nodded...the three warrios spread their wings and Kirby jumped to his WarpStar, and the group flew back to the Skybreaker

* * *

(1) I was playing Kirby super star ultra and that was the name of the helper ninja...so I think those are their names

Lol Yeah Galacta Knight is actually a girl (in my stupid mind)...lol and Trevas just fell in love with her inmediatly XD

I think you all know who is the real enemy now...but I decided to say it in the next chapter, So maybe there will some Galacta Knightx OC,...maybe lol XD

Thanks for reading


	5. Unexpected Helpers

Hello Everyone. Thanks everyone who followed/reviewed/faved this story. I feel really happy for that. I never thought someone could actually like my stories. I really...REALLY appreciate it n.n

I hope you like this chapter

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Unexpected helpers**

Meta Knight and Galacta Knight were recovered in the battle ship. Their masks were still damaged so they didn´t use them for now. Meta Knight had a few patches; one on his cheek and another in his left arm, a bandage was wrapped in his right arm and left foot, two patches on both wings.

Galacta Knight however had also more patches than the blue knight, one on her head between her golden horns, a bandage in both arms and across the forehead and another in her right foot, also had a patch on her left wing.

"I hate you for this Meta Knight" The magenta warrior groaned as she tried to clean the blood from her beautiful feathers

"Stop whining Galacta…the color won´t last forever" Meta Knight sighed…she acted like a girl. Well…she actually is one after all

"Meta Knight poyo. She is a friend of yours? Why did she attack you when we were with Dekabu poyo?" Kirby asked innocently to the blue knight.

"Well we had a little…friendly fight, Kirby" He answered looking at her. She glared at him "But now that we are now better I guess it´s time to some introductions" Meta Knight said "Kirby, Trevas. She is Galacta. She is a powerful warrior who accept to help us in our quest"

"So...she is our friend now?" Kirby asked looking at the magenta puffball

Meta Knight chuckled "Well Kirby...if you want to say it that way. I guess she is our friend now"

Kirby smiled brightly "Poyo! I´m Kirby" he then offered his hand to her

Galacta Knight looked annoyed at Kirby and then at Meta Knight who looked serious. Knowing he was the one he warned her about just closed her eyes and crossed her arms ignoring Kirby´s greeting "My name is Galacta Knight and don´t take a wrong idea of me pink warrior. I´m not your friend...I´m only helping you and this useless knight in…whatever he is going to do" She glanced to Meta Knight who just coughed uncomfortably. Then her gaze turned to the black puffball just to find that Trevas was looking at her with a dumbfounded smile "What are you looking at weirdo?" She asked coldly

"Oh yes…I´m sorry. How rude of me doesn´t it?" Trevas smiled stupidly "My name is Trevas" He did a reverence and lowered his wings "It´s my pleasure to meet such a beautiful warrior like you Lady Galacta"

"Lady Galacta?! What the hell do I look like…a stupid princess? My name is Galacta Knight!" She growled and took a dangerously step to him

"I-I apologize..." Trevas took a step backward "I couldn´t help it when I saw you were such a beauty lady"

Kirby blinked confused while Meta Knight just sighed. Galacta Knight however, took her lance and pointed at him. Trevas took another step back but now he was cornered between the wall and the lance and looked stupidly at her

"You stupid idiot...for your own good you better keep away from me...or I will not hesitate to stab you! Do you understand?!" Galacta Knight said low, almost touching Trevas stomach with her lance. The dark puffball just nodded really nervous

"GALACTA!" Meta Knight raised his voice, he sounded angry. The girl turned to him and saw the blue knight glaring at her while the pink puffball was behind him a bit scared. With a growl she took her lance off Trevas body "I hope you behave better because you like it or not...we are all together on this"

"You don´t have to remind me that" She sighed annoyed "Now...what? You don´t even know who are you going after"

Meta Knight cleared his throat uncomfortably "I kind of have an idea. But it will took us a few to go"

"My lady Galacta, please allow me to give you a personal room in the Skybreaker...so you can rest and recover from your wounds" Trevas said as he walked slowly towards her, but stopped when saw she was still glaring at him dangerously "Uhh…Please? I promise to leave you alone"

The girl looked at both Kirby and Meta Knight for a second "If that keeps me away from you and those two for a while" She said "Ok fine...But you better stop annoying me. And quit the stupid "Lady Galacta" it bugs me!" Galacta Knight said not so happy at all

Trevas nodded blushing again beneath his mask and smiled "Don´t worry…I will leave you alone My Lady"

The black puffball walked out of the room with the same dumb smile. Galacta Knight just had to contain the urge to stab him right now and followed him, mentally cursing herself to act like a coward at the moment of her death in the hands of Meta Knight and the exact time when he did her votes of loyalty

Meta Knight face palmed before he drive the battle ship again. Trevas was really stubborn with his talking. It just doesn´t matter how many…MANY times he told/ordered him to stop calling him "Prince" to just Meta Knight. He still kept calling him like that. However he also found funny see Galacta Knight in this kind of situation. Maybe this is, by the look on her face, the first time that someone treats her like what she is. A girl

"Trevas liked Galacta so much poyo" Kirby giggled who also found funny see Trevas acting like that, he turned to see at Meta Knight

"Love it´s a mysterious thing Kirby" said Meta Knight, really amused by the situation and looked at the big window of the battleship while he put his mask on "But now it´s time for us to go..."

"Where are we going now poyo?" Kirby asked as he looked at the main panel

"I think I know where to go to face this real enemy Kirby" Meta Knight said as he pressed some buttons and pushed the level, making the ship moving again through the space _`I just wish I´m wrong again this time´ _he thought the last thing a bit worried

* * *

As they continue walking, a laugh filled their ears, it was a girly and dumb laugh making an echo in the place giving a creepy sensation of madness. It sounded like one little child playing pranks

The prisoner and the shadow walked towards that cell. The winged puffball looked at the cell just a bit surprised at the sight, not that he could make many emotions. It was another puffball. She is the one who was laughing maniacally. His master seemed to groan at the squeaky and childish voice

The cell was very different as the other puffball had. This one the floor, walls and roof was covered by big deadly spikes, big enough to impale anyone who fell on them, even some of them had red hints on being stepped by accident. The only place safe in the whole cell was a horizontal tube in the middle of the room. It was like a spiky bird cage

"The years didn´t did any good to you, right?" The shadow said as the girl stopped completely to look at him

"Ah? Well hello there!" She greeted with a wide and insane smile on her face "Wait…I know you!"

"Having fun like always I assume" The shadow said as he looked at her not really caring at all

The girl burst in laugher again "Fun? What do you know about fun Darky?"

The puffball girl had a dark purple color in her body with golden a horn on her head…the other was broken. Two pink eyes contrasting big eyelash that would look beautiful if it wasn´t for an insane smile across her face. The girl wear a straitjacket made of chains with a padlock in her chest trapping her hands and a pair of light grey wings on her back. However her two feet were free and she used them jumping slightly like if those spikes on the bottom wasn´t there actually.

The winged puffball stared at her for a second, thinking she just lost her mind long ago and turned to see at his master, unsure if this was the one he wanted to see. But again without making any sound

"I can tell I know more than you Dark Galacta Knight" The shadow said. His red eyes looked at how she smiled tenderly

"More than me?! Hahahaha you always make me laugh Darky" Dark Galacta Knight laughed louder as she sit on the bar and swinging like if that was just a game "What brings you here? You came here to say hi? Or you just got tired of crying already Mety?"

The shadow glared at her "It´s Dark Meta Knight and you know it well"

"Ohhh Darky Mety is barking...let me see how you bite" The insane girl let herself fall from the tube, but before she could touch the deadly spikes, her heels got stuck in the bar, stopping her to fall into a sure and painful death "Come here and bite me Darky Mety...Maybe I´ll like it"

"Don´t test me Dark Galacta Knight" Dark Meta Knight growled annoyed. He definetaly wasn´t in the mood to take her stupid comments "Save your stupid comments before I decide to spread your guts over the whole jail"

"Wow! How rude Mety! You don´t even say hi to me! I said hello to you remember?" Dark Galacta Knight fake sadness in her voice, but she still had that insane smile on her face "Why do you always have to hurt other´s feelings? Just because you got hurt it doesn´t mean you can hurt me too Darky Mety Knight...y. Does Knighty sounds good for you? Because I don´t think it fits at all"

Dark Meta Knight growled since he didn´t have time to deal with her messed mind. Unlike his other fellow…he can´t play with her mind because she was insane. However he could play with her desires. With a sigh he got to the point "You want to be free?"

"Free? Who asked that? Ahh Darky Mety you are a liar…I really thought you were better than that dear" She laughed as she swing upside, her pink eyes teased him "You can´t take us out of here! So stop the stupid joke already"

He frowned and took two little pieces of mirror "Really? What about this? I assume you know exactly what this means"

Suddenly the insane girl stopped, her eyes went wide in shock as she saw those little pieces of mirror. With a quick impulse she was back to her feet in the tube, without believing it. Dark Meta Knight smiled evilly…he got her now. The smile on her purplish face disappeared to look serious and raised an eyebrow

"Did you know if you wear your mask upside down you would look sad?" Was her only reply

The other winged puffball could hear how his master just murmured something with rage. Instinctively he took a step out of his reach

"I guess it´s impossible talk with you..." Dark Meta Knight replied with a low and dangerous tone

"Yeah, yeah I see Darky Mety has his tricks..." Dark Galacta Knight smiled again "Well tell me, you came here just to show me that? Or you just come here to make a deal with me?" She laughed again loudly

"Well...that´s why I exactly came here" Dark Meta Knight said annoyed, he hated her laugh

"Hm hmmm...I don´t trust you, you may have the key but you don´t have a door to open" She taunted playfully, knowing that she had win. However it surprised her that the shadow figure just let out a chuckle

"You are sure about that? Like you say...I have some tricks" Now it was his time to taunt her

An awkward silence fell. She was hesitating now. Was this her chance to be free finally? Or it was one of his tricks? She knew Dark Meta Knight very well…the pesky bastard didn´t cared about free her. He wanted something from her. But what was? She couldn't know…besides she can´t read minds. The insane girl let out a chuckle at that last thought to finally burst in laugher again

"Fine you win Darky...Get me out of here" She said between laughs

Dark Meta Knight glared at her, he didn´t believe that, she was insane, he couldn't trust her just like that "Swore loyalty to me or stay here forever..."

"Why did you want me to swear loyalty? What do you want me to do?" Dark Galacta Knight stepped in one foot in perfectly balance once more

"You want to get out of here or not?" Dark Meta Knight just growled…he was losing time with her

A few seconds of another awkward silence the dark purple puffball chuckled again "Aww I see now. You are just going to use me don´t you?" She faked an offended tone, but still smiling "Ok Darky Mety...you got me...if you can open the door already I would be glad to be your...helper...and maybe something else if you want" She winked at him

Dark Meta Knight sighed before he nodded and almost instantly the door fell to the ground in pieces. Then glanced at her which was just swinging in the bar again "Fine so stop moving to take that thing off you"

"Ah that wouldn´t be necessary dear" She smiled. With such ease her arms slipped from the chains and took them out of her, she took the straitjacket and aimed to Dark Meta Knight´s face before throwing it at him. The shadow puffball moved slightly and dodged the chain straitjacket. His mask may cover his face, but the surprise was still in his red eyes. The hand lock was already broken and a bit rusty. Dark Meta Knight glanced at her who was stretching her battered wings

"What is this Dark Galacta Knight?" Dark Meta Knight asked not really understanding why if she was free already…still agreed to serve him. His servant took the chain straitjacket and looked at it with the same emotionless face.

"Well that´s a gift when I got closed here, at first it´s very uncomfortable and really cold. But you get used of it after some years" Dark Galacta Knight said as she flapped her wings, some of her feathers fell from them, to be on the air and slowly flew over the deadly spikes. Her eyes looked for something in that deadly trap that was her cell…until she took one of the spikes and pulled it out. The spike was in reality a grey lance with a dark grey round shield wrapped on it. Unlike Galacta´s shield…this one didn´t had that star shaped in the center "Ahh…my beautiful killer. Have you missed me? Because I have missed you so much" She cooed at her weapon before kissing it

Dark Meta Knight ignored her stupid need of affection by speaking to her lance and spoke serious "I didn´t mean that stupid girl. You have broken your chains already?"

"Ah yes...like a...ahh...How long I have been here again? Pff...I can´t remember" She chuckled still hovering over the spikes looking at her weapon and shield carefully

"Why did you do that?" Dark Meta Knight was too shocked to try to hide it. The winged puffball glared at the girl with envy

When she stepped outside of her cell, she winked at him with her mad smile "See Mety? I told you before, you don´t know anything about fun"

"Well that doesn´t matter now. We have to keep moving. Where is your mask?" Dark Meta Knight asked

"Broken…" Dark Galacta Knight said simply "Besides I don´t need it, unlike you…I am not ashamed and have nothing to hide"

"Whatever I don´t really care" Dark Meta Knight said and turned to the shadow puffball with wings "Now Shadow Trevas. I need you to open a portal"

The winged puffball blinked at the name but also nodded. Dark Meta Knight realized it was stupid asking him for his name since he couldn´t speak, he just knew he was Trevas and his abilities. Shadow Trevas didn´t care at all…besides it had his name after all. It just makes him wonder how did he knew about his ability of opening portals and his true name

"So this guy name is Shadow Trevas? What a stupid name" The insane girl poke Shadow Trevas forehead playfully. The shadow puffball frowned but didn´t make any sound. She then glanced to Dark Meta Knight smiling without caring "Where do you get your friends Darky? From a madhouse?...Oh Wait! WE are in a JAIL it´s almost the same thing!" Dark Galacta just burst in a loud laugher

"OH SHUT UP!" Dark Meta Knight shouted really annoyed losing his entire patient now. The dark purple puffball forced her to stop and just make a few chuckles. He sighed and looked to one of his pieces of mirror and waited for a pair of seconds before he closed his eyes for a moment. The piece of mirror started to glow with a strange black and purple energy

Dark Galacta Knight looked confused and poked him a little…but didn´t get any move or response, her gaze passed to Shadow Trevas asking him with her eyes. However he just looked emotionless like always and shrugged. After a minute the piece of mirror stopped that strange energy and returned to the normal

"Useless" Dark Meta Knight growled annoyed as he opened his eyes, they looked full of wrath "Shadow Trevas. Open the portal now!" he then show the piece of mirror to the puffball with wings

Shadow Trevas nodded at the reflection of the piece of mirror, before his eyes started to shine a bright yellow and with a sudden move from his wings spreading them, he moved his hands towards his master. Dark Meta Knight and Dark Galacta Kinght took a step back as a black void appeared between them and Shadow Trevas. It was a dark portal with white dots that it looked like little stars

* * *

Fumu was walking in the corridors that night. She wasn´t feeling sleepy that night, even when she felt tired, she just couldn´t sleep, maybe a calm walk in the night will calm her nerves. After all there wasn´t demon beasts around anymore, so she didn´t have to worry about of anything strange. The waddle dees were doing his guard like always, some of them holding spears, others just walking and being sure that no one was in the castle

She reached the kitchen _`Maybe a glass of water will help me´_ she thought and walked in...There was no one in there `_That´s strange´_ normally at this time King Dedede will order someone to prepare some food for him, besides it wasn´t too late anyways, maybe 9 or 10 pm.

A crashing sound come from the basement of the kitchen, making her nearly jump from the surprise `_A waddle dee must broke something, Oh he is going to be in troubles for that ´_ she walked towards the basement to see if they needed some help, and also to see what happened, she opened the door and walked slowly and hear some voices

_`Wait what?!´_

Waddle dees don´t speak! The only one was Waddle doo and the voice wasn´t even near to his voice. Fumu walked more silently trying to not make sound

"Morei be more careful...what if someone hears you!" Fumu heard a girly voice speak in whispers

"If they hear us that will be by your loud whispers Kira" Another voice, this one was a boy, who whisper the same tone as the girl

"Me? You are the idiot who broke that" Kira whispered annoyed

She got closer and could see a pair of young ninjas fighting each other, whispering curses and growls at the other. Even through the darkness…she could tell they were a bit short in height, even when their voices sounded like little kids

"Because you put that bottle there! And who are you calling idiot?"

"You are the only idiot here"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes"

"What about you?"

"I´m not that stupid!"

"Shut up, I´m tired of waiting"

"Yamikage-sama told us to be patient…so stop complaining Morei"

Fumu gasped at the name of that ninja traitor. _`That ninja must be after Meta Knight or Kirby! I have to warn Sword and Blade about this´_ she started to walk backwards trying to not making sound, but in doing so...she accidentally moved a barrel and a glass with some spices fell to the floor just to make a loud crash. The girl nearly jumped at the sound and immediately the two ninjas stopped their fighting to glance at her

"Oh no!" Fumu ran as fast as she could out of the basement

"She has seen us!" Morei exclaimed and ran after Fumu

"Shut up and catch her!" Kira growled and jumped agilely to the girl

Fumu glanced back in fear to see the ninja boy was reaching her quickly. When finally she pushed the basement door opening it she tried to scream for help. Kira killed her luck by grabbing her quickly and covered her mouth with a hand, making her unable to speak and her yells were silenced by the girl ninja´s hand

"You are so slow Morei!" Kira glared at him

"Shut up Kira...and take her again...if she say something the plan is screwed" Morei said and helped the girl drag Fumu to the basement again

"HIYA!" Someone shouted

Both the ninjas jumped before they got sliced by a sword. Fumu looked in shock at her side, it was the green Meta Knight´s apprentice Sword Knight. The red and purple ninja put a defensive position. Blade Knight entered the room holding with his weapon in hand as well

"Who are you?!" Sword Knight demanded holding his weapon defensively

"You wish to know!" Morei said and took a ninja star and threw it to Blade, but he quickly moved to avoid the attack

"She said something about Yamikage!" Fumu pointed at Kira. The purplish ninja frozen in shock

"Yamikage? That ninja is back?!" Blade shouted angry holding his sword

"They know it Morei! They know Yamikage-sama is here somewhere in the castle!" Kira´s eyes widened in shock and cover her mouth and glanced to her friend

"So that´s true! That Yamikage is here!" Fumu said now sure

"Kira! You and your stupid big mouth!" Morei yelled outraged and slapped his friend in the head. She whined and took her head in pain "You just tell them everything!"

The girl Bio Spark ninja felt really stupid realizing she just confirmed that his master was there "Oh crap! I´m sorry! What are we going to do?" Kira exclaimed and threw a ninja star towards Fumu. Sword quickly blocked it "Yamikage-sama is going to kill me!"

"Forget it Kira! Plan B...NOW" Morei growled and threw a smoke ball at his feet and everyone in the kitchen started to cough

"Right" Kira whispered

When the smoke disappeared they noticed the two ninja's wasn´t there. Sword Knight helped Fumu to get up and Blade Knight started to look everywhere to try to find where they went. The pink knave could see the air pipe open

"They escaped through the ventilation" Blade Knight pointed out.

"They don´t know Sir Meta Knight isn´t here…that give us an advantage" Sword Knight said a bit relieved

The three got outside of the kitchen and they ran through the corridor. Just to find the Waddle Dees running desperately in the castle. Fumu´s sight catches Waddle Doo who was trying to make some order between the Waddle Dees and ran to him

"Waddle Doo!" She called and reached to him

"Oh...Fumu-san! You have to go to your room immediately" Waddle Doo said looking at the girl and the knaves

"What is happening?" Blade asked looking at the Waddle Dees

"Someone just infiltrate in the castle" Waddle Doo explained "We are not sure but one of the Waddle Dees say that one strange shadow was trying to open a secret vault in the dungeons"

"Yamikage isn´t searching Sir Meta Knight" Sword Knight said thinking a bit

Blade Knight nodded but suddenly he got the idea "It can´t be…maybe is after Sir Meta Knight´s secret vault!"

Sword then realized it too "Yes! I remembered that he told us about that one day...we have to stop them!"

"Secret vault? Did Meta Knight have a safe box?" Fumu asked confused looking at both knaves "Hey! Wait!"

However she didn´t get an answer because Sword Knight ran to the dugneons. Blade Knight followed him without thinking twice. Fumu thanked Waddle Doo before going with them to know what was going on

* * *

End of the chapter!.

I´m terrbible sorry for the late update. I´ve been soo damn busy and I didn´t got time to write this

This time our "villians" take some protagonism. So we finally see WHO is the real warrior who wants Meta Knight, Who was that strange shadow winged puffball "Shadow Trevas". And now both Galacta Knight´s...oh crap this is getting weird! But why did Yamikage is with Dark Meta Knight? Good Question D:

Actually I really loved Dark Galacta Knight...she is totally insane! But remember...She is totally crazy but NOT stupid XD

I think it´s a really short chapter...so I apologize for that. This story is coming to the end to be honest...I don´t plan to make many chapters...maybe it´s just at half of chapters...maybe less.

Also I´m rewriting the chapters to correct all the awfull grammar and spelling they have. I currently just edited the first chapter. Other three to go XD

I really hope this story is not getting bad or boring for you...


	6. The Star of Darkness

Finally and update! Thanks to the lord I had an inspiration…clash…something. Anyway, here is finally the chapter 6!  
Yay, Also I warn you this chapter contains a lot of ninjas and bad guys :3

**Capítulo 6: The Star of Darkness**

Yamikage was concentrated trying to opening some kind of vault in the dungeons. It was a little safe box made of metal. The stupid padlock was way complicated than he imagined to open.

"Stupid box! How could Meta Knight get this anyway?" Yamikage cursed as he tried to break the box. It was complicated than it looks like, because the hand lock was inside the box. Only with a key he could open it…but the key wasn´t just a normal key…it had the shape of a little star "Stars…Why always stars?" He groaned

A smile full of pride appeared in his face when the safe box opened and he quickly looked what was inside it. A little black star glowing with dark and purple energy was there…it looked like a little Warpstar, but the ninja wasn´t sure about that "This must be what that shadow warrior wants" He muttered and carefully reached the little star with his hand. However a strange voice stopped him

_`Don´t touch it´_

The ninja retreat his hand and took the little piece of mirror and looked at it. He could see instead his reflection he saw Dark Meta Knight figure glaring him with those blazing red eyes. He was clearing talking with his mind, the ninja looked confused

"And how I´m supposed to get what you want?"

_`Just get the mirror close to the black star without touching it´_

Yamikage wanted to ask how that helps, but didn´t do it because it wasn´t a good idea get Dark Meta Knight angry. Before he could make another move he heard something

"Yamikage-sama!" Kira almost shouted behind him

The ninja turned to them furiously "Kira! What the hell? They are going to hear…"

"They already…know we are here master" Morei answered a bit nervous

"What?!" Yamikage roared. Kira hid behind Morei really scared…because it was her fault. The ninja growled and without waiting more he approached the piece of mirror near the black Warpstar. After a few seconds the strange black and purple energy started to glow and the piece of mirror started to absorb it

_`Don´t make a move… ´_

Yamikage growled as he had to hold the stupid little mirror. He frowned when they heard footsteps to their direction "They are coming…Kira! Morei! Stop them at all coasts!"

The two bio spark ninjas nodded and hold their kunai and ninja stars ready to strike. Sword and Blade Knight got there quickly with their weapons ready.

"Stop right there!" Kira exclaimed as she threw a ninja star to Blade Knight. But the pink knave swiftly slashed it to evade it

"Stay away from Sir Meta Knight´s possessions!" Sword Knight yelled as he charged to Yamikage, but he was forced to stop when Morei jumped between them "Out of my way!" He slashed to Morei

The red Bio Spark ninja evaded the slash and took his kunai and he attacked the green knight. Sword quickly jumped backwards to evade it and he stand with a defensive position. Blade Knight was with Kira, she was maybe a little girl, but somehow she was very quick with her weapons. The purplish ninja threw ninja stars at him swiftly, forcing Blade to block them, in doing so; Kira used this as a distraction to attack with her dagger at him

Yamikage was trying to not to move, he could sense something strange in the piece of mirror on his hand, it felt like fire. The ninja wanted to retreat his hand at the sensation…but he didn´t even dare to move

The purplish ninja jumped back as Blade Knight attacked her, as a response he got ninja stars at him, however the pink and green knight wasn´t a novice, so he blocked them. Sword Knight was in the same situation of Blade, Morei didn´t let him pass…he could see Yamikage behind those ninjas, but they were retaining them very well

"Stay away from that!" Sword Knight roared as he pushed Morei out of his way, but the boy still had some ninja stars and threw it to him to keep the knight out of his master

"You wish!" Morei answered tackling Sword, the knight fell in the floor and quickly moved aside to dodge the ninja stars

Fumu watched how the ninjas and the knights were fighting, hiding behind some pillar, when she noticed Yamikage who wasn´t moving _`I have to do something!´_ But what she could do?, those ninjas looked very powerful and if they saw her there was no doubt they will attack her `_Maybe if I just knock him off´_ The little girl quietly moved away from the fight towards Yamikage `_Here I go!´_ And then she ran to the elder ninja who didn´t notice her and jumped to him and pushed Yamikage knocking him off the black star

"What the..!?" Yamikage saw Fumu who was at his side "You! What do you think you are doing!?" She looked at the ninja scared and attempt to run away, however he grabbed her by her arm "Oh no you don´t!"

The knights and ninjas turned shocked at the voice of Yamikage, Kira and Morei jumped aside his master, Blade and Sword hold their weapons

"Release her!" Sword Knight ordered with his weapon ready to strike

Fumu struggled to be free from the older ninja, even tried to kick him but it didn´t work "Let me go!"

"This is your entire fault!" Yamikage said angrily to Fumu

"Master Yamikage!" Morei exclaimed looking really surprised to the ceiling and he pointed up

Everyone looked up, where something strange was above the ninjas, it looked like a black vortex. Yamikage just then let out Fumu pushing her to the knights, Kira and Morei hugged each other muttering a "Not again". Sword, Blade and Fumu just stared in awe how that vortex just grew in an oval shape and it had little white dots and before they could do or say something, that void started to suck air. Blade hold Fumu tight so he didn´t lost the grip on her and Sword struggled to stay in stay in his place, after a few seconds, it sucked the ninjas and the vortex just disappeared

"What was that?" Fumu asked still staring at the ceiling without believing what just happened

"I have no idea Fumu" Sword answered, his voice sounded really surprised

Blade walked to the vault of Meta Knight to see if Yamikage took something "He didn´t took anything, the black star is still here" He informed

"I don´t get it, if Yamikage got in so many troubles to steal the Star of darkness, why he didn´t just took it?" Sword asked walked aside Blade; Fumu got closer and took a look inside the vault

"What´s with that black star? Why did Meta Knight have that locked in a vault?" Fumu asked crossing her arms "And why Yamikage will want it?"

Blade looked at the girl and sighed, he knew Fumu always wanted to know everything "We are not sure what Yamikage was looking for or what he wanted but…" He glanced to Sword "To be honest we barely know about that star"

"Sir Meta Knight once told us that item was something very powerful and he had to hide it" Sword continued "He just said that it was dangerous and to never touch it, we are not sure what that thing is actually"

"You mean, that´s some kind of a weapon or something? It looks like the one Kirby have, only black" Fumu pointed out as Blade closed the vault and locked it "Why would Meta Knight hid something very dangerous in the castle?"

"Well, we guess that he was one of the last Star Warriors alive, so I think he wanted to hide that thing from Nightmare" Sword answered

"That sounds really strange if you ask me" Fumu said

"Listen Fumu, we´ll talk about this later, tell us, you saw those ninjas doing something else in the castle? We have to be sure they didn´t took anything" Blade asked a bit concerned about the idea

The cappy girl thought about it for a second "Well I´m not sure if they took something, I saw the two ninja kids in the basement of the kitchen…but nothing else"

"Fine, then we´ll take a look over the castle" Sword said before he ran out of the dungeons followed by Blade

"Hey! Don´t leave me here!" Fumu said and followed them

* * *

Dark Meta Knight watched the strange portal before him while the purple girl stared in awe like a little child and Shadow Trevas was concentrated creating the portal. Before them Yamikage, Kira and Morei just fell to the floor in in the middle of the puffballs. The portal disappeared showing Shadow Trevas who was breathing heavily and his eyes lost brightness at the tiredness

"Kira, Morei…get out of my back…" Yamikage groaned in pain, both young ninjas were on top his master. The biospark ninjas got off his back and helped their master to stand up

"Well, look what we have here?" The cold voice of Dark Meta Knight was the first thing the ninjas heard, they all frozen in their places

"Oh did you bring those for me? I don´t know what to say Darky" Dark Galacta Knight squealed happily and reached her lance. The bio spark ninjas flinched and Yamikage put a defensive position

"Don´t… stay away from them Dark Galacta" Dark Meta Knight ordered dangerously

"That´s not fair! You promised me fun Darky!" Dark Galacta Knight exclaimed like a child pouting

"I never promised such stupidity" Dark Meta Knight said coldly

"Yeah I know but I still want!" Dark Galacta Knight yelled at him, but the shadow warrior didn´t seem to be intimidated "Pleeease?" She then pleaded like a child once again

"Shut up Dark Galacta and stay away from them…for now" Dark Meta Knight ordered in a bare whisper and then turned to the ninjas, the purplish girl moaned before she sheathed her lance again and crossed her arms "I didn´t expect such failure from you ninja"

"Things got complicated Dark Meta Knight…they somehow knew what we were looking for"

"And somehow I thought ninjas stayed in the dark hidden to prevent someone could see them" Dark Meta Knight answered coldly "For a second I thought you could do a simple task as steal an inanimate object"

Yamikage just growled, he was talking about them as if they were rouges. Ninjas were agile warriors with the surprise attack as an advantage, not simple burglars, but didn´t say anything. Kira and Morei hid behind his master…they had a terrible experience the last time with Dark Meta Knight

"So…what do you need from us now?" Yamikage asked serious, but inside he was a bit nervous

"Give me the mirror…" Dark Meta Knight ordered, Yamikage did what he was told and handed the little piece of mirror to him, in his hands he exanimated it closely, carefully he took the other piece of mirror, the one he used to see the ninja and put together both pieces. Almost instantly the two parts stick together making one bigger piece of mirror and he added "Your fail was really terrible. This just had enough energy to one shot…"

"One shot? What are you talking about? Can you explain me why I just didn´t took that star in the first place?" Yamikage asked impatiently…but he soon regret it when the grey-spiky sword of the shadow knight was really close to his face and he froze

"Master Yamikage!" "Yamikage-sama!" Both kids exclaimed at the same time, hugging each other

"You are quite imprudent ninja…" He glared at the three ninjas, his blazing eyes focused on the older one "What you just do…was stealing power from that black star. It´s called The Star of Darkness, created from the energy of the Dark Matter itself…manipulated by the stupid demon creator"

"The demon creator, you mean Nightmare?" Yamikage asked…because he never heard of that thing, and he was in the side of Nightmare for so long

The shadow warrior just nodded "What you just did was steal some energy from that Star of Darkness…but you didn´t collected enough energy to more than one try" He threw the little piece of mirror to the older ninja, he just catch it and exanimated it, now it radiates some dark purplish energy "From this piece of mirror you can shot a light beam of energy…fortunately is enough to do his job"

"So you want us to shot this energy to Meta Knight?" Yamikage asked looking at the piece of mirror

Dark Meta Knight shook his head "No…I want you to use it against someone special" He smiled darkly behind his mask "And I think you might know him"

Yamikage really wanted to ask many questions, but he didn´t because the grey sword was still close to his face. Dark Meta Knight give one last glance to the another piece of mirror.

Dark Galacta didn´t paid attention to them, Dark Meta Knight was saying a lot of boring things and she didn´t even cared, the only thing she wanted was to have some fun…and of course be free, she had years without it. Aside her, she saw a prisoner chained and she smiled…at least until he heard the voice of Dark Meta Knight

"Shadow Trevas…open a portal to this place" The shadow knight ordered. The winged puffball looked at his master and forced himself to stand up, once in his foot he looked at the reflection of that mirror

The dark grey puffball concentrate his energy once more and a portal appeared under the ninjas, they gasped before they fell into it like if it was water, and the portal disappeared an instant before they crossed the portal. Shadow Trevas fell sit down in the cold floor, he also leaned in the bars of the cell at his back and closed his eyes…breathing heavily once again, clearly those portals require a lot of his energy and he got tired for making them after so many time

"So…what are we doing now Darky?" The girl asked playing with one of her own feathers

"We have to wait they don´t ruin it" Answered Dark Meta Knight

"It will take some time until they return…I don´t want to wait anymore!" Dark Galacta Knight complained, the shadow puffball was losing his patience again "Let me have some fun Darky, don´t be boring"

"Fine, I guess you can free one poor soul from here, now shut up!" Dark Meta Knight said now annoyed as he leaned in the wall

The girl with that wide smile entered in that one cell she saw before and unsheathed her lance. Inside it there was a shadow creature chained at the wall, two opaque orange eyes glowed in the darkness, it looked like a some strange wolf with his claws broken, it moved desperately at the sight of the girl coming towards him and tried to freed himself in vain, when Dark Galacta Knight raised her weapon the beast closed his eyes waiting for his death. However the chains were the ones who got cut off instead his body. Stunned, he looked weakly at the girl, who gave him a warm smile

"Let´s have a little fun you and me? What do you say?" As she said that she suddenly tried to stab the beast, this one barely got chance to move, which start shivering and ran to the corner of his cell, the most far away of the insane girl as possible "Aww you want to play tag with me? How did you know it was my favorite game?" After saying that she licked her lips and rushed to the beast with his lance directed at him

Dark Meta Knight didn´t paid attention to the annoying creature howling pitiful or Dark Galacta dumb laugh, it sounded like a child playing with her toys, and he disliked that so much "How annoying" He muttered, and then he turned to Shadow Trevas "I hope you are ready" The winged puffball opened his eyes to look at him and tilted his head "Because I want you to open the gate with your opening portal ability"

Shadow Trevas blinked as a sign of confusion, his master then show him the other piece of mirror, what that little piece showed him was something that make things clear now and he understand now why he asked him loyalty in the first place. His dark red eyes glowed a bit with rage but could do nothing

"You have agreed to that" Dark Meta Knight said in an arrogant and coldly tone

If Shadow Trevas could growl in annoyance, he could have done it, it was true…Dark Meta Knight had freed him and he swore loyalty because of that, and now had to do his part of the deal. As if it hurt, he took his left eye softly; his eyes lost a bit of brightness…probably as a sign of discomfort, or maybe just tiredness. Once again he closed his eyes trying to calm himself, the fact that he couldn´t show his anger, it didn´t mean that he wasn´t feeling it…he decided to also ignore the noises of that beast and Dark Galacta Knight and rest his eyes a bit

Dark Meta Knight smiled darkly beneath his mask, and stood there waiting for Dark Galacta Knight to come out from her `Fun´ he looked at the piece of mirror once more, thinking on what to do if those stupid ninjas failed once more. Naturally he had a plan B, but the things will be more complicated. He grinned as he saw the reflection of his piece of mirror…soon they will leave the Mirror World and be free in the Dimensional World to have their revenge

He just needed they fell into the trap

* * *

The Skybreaker didn´t had more than 1 day since it left Nerious, after hearing the prophecy from Dekabu they needed to find this new threat before whoever was seeking revenge will find and kill Meta Knight, now he was sure it wasn´t threaten the galaxy…but such a powerful foe couldn´t be free if he just wanted revenge

Galacta Knight just needed one day to recover from almost all of her wounds and be perfectly fine; it just had a few scratches…but nothing that a few days won´t heal. The magenta warrior had a surprisingly fast recover and got rid of all the bandages on her body. Unfortunately for Meta Knight…she had the same attitude as ever

"You don´t even know where are you going! How I am supposed to do my part of our promise if you don´t even know where to go!" Galacta shouted to Meta Knight, both of them wear their masks, but you can feel the tension between them

Since Galacta had joined, things were a bit tense between both knights, mostly because the girl was really impatient to find that foe. However it wasn´t Meta Knight´s fault don´t be sure where to find that enemy. But the female knight didn´t cared about it, she was really annoyed, mostly because Dekabu just complicated the things more, it would be easier if they just asked where to go instead that long and useless "Prophecy"

"Look Galacta, I already told you! We are heading to another planet I was long time ago…it´s the only answer I got" Meta Knight didn´t yelled like her, but his voice was rise and firm. Kirby knew well that his mentor was really annoyed and tried to control his anger "So stop complaining about it all the time!"

"You just expect me to sit here for who know many time and pray that you actually are right this time? One thing is that we live more than any other race, but that doesn´t mean that I want to waste it like this!" Galacta still spoke loudly and angrily

"We just have one day since we left Nerious! It´s not like we have months traveling!" Meta Knight argued back

"Not yet…" She retorted

"Prince, my Lady, please stop yelling to each other…we´ll find the solution of this" Trevas, who was really nervous to see his prince and his love fighting tried to ease things, but it was in vain because he didn´t raised his voice, at least not enough to be heard "My Lady please! Prince!" But they didn´t paid attention and sighed "Please stop…arguing won´t lead us to the right…listen! Prince! My Lady! We should just stop a moment to…please listen to me!"

Now the three were speaking at the same time, Galacta and Meta Knight were now yelling nonsense comments while Trevas was trying be heard…but it was useless. Kirby put his round hands in his ears to stop all the noise…until he couldn´t resist it anymore

"STOP POYO!" Kirby then shouted…everyone gazed at him. At first he had an angry look, but it was instantly replaced by a cute sad face "Poyo…"

"Kirby…" Meta Knight and Galacta whispered softly, feeling a bit bad for making Kirby this way

Kirby looked to both knights "There is no use on fight poyo…we are all friends poyo"

There was a silence between them all, the three were staring at Kirby, before the blue knight sighed before calming himself and nodded. Galacta Knight didn´t say anything, she just evaded Kirby´s look…she thought he looked really cute but didn´t wanted to show it. Trevas smiled, Kirby really had softened the things…he was really glad for that

Galacta broke the silence first by sighing "Ok fine, but I just hope that you are right Meta Knight. I really want to find that guy to kill him before he tries to kill you and finally be free" She then looked at the window evading the yellow eyes of the knight

"I know Galacta, but I don´t know who is this foe and how powerful he can be" Meta Knight said

"Don´t worry my prince…as long as we are with you, nobody will be able to harm you" Trevas smiled

"Yes poyo! We will help you poyo!" Kirby added excited, his bright smile returning to his pink face

The blue knight smiled beneath his mask and nodded "I appreciate your help"

They traveled for at least a few hours, finally the things started to ease a bit more thanks to Kirby. Trevas was absolutely happy about it, Kirby was indeed someone with a lot of abilities, somehow with just a few words and an expression, he stopped a fight between his Prince and his Lady, that was something that he really has to recognize. Meta Knight on his part will never do something to make the young pink warrior sad, he wouldn´t forgive himself if he was the cause of Kirby´s sadness. Surprisingly enough, Galacta feel the same way as the knight…she cursed herself mentally, it was because Kirby is still a boy, maybe she was a fierce warrior and coldhearted with demons and to other, but she will never harm or make unhappy a little boy. She cursed her own instinct

The door behind them opened. Kirby turned to see but they saw nothing, Meta Knight was driving the battleship, Galacta just looked distractedly on the big window deep in her thoughts and Trevas was really busy trying to be close to the magenta warrior, something that wasn´t working. Seeing that nothing happened he turned again to Meta Knight and watched how he drive the ship

And at that instant a sudden cloud of smoke covered the control room, and everyone started to cough. A few shadows could be seen through the darkness…Kirby heard something very close to him, it sounded like the sound of metal clashing, followed by a surprised gasp, the pink warrior tried to open his eyes a bit but the smoke just burned. That sound came again but now it also sounded like someone had landed in the floor a bit far from them

Meta Knight reacted and nearly slammed a button, the ventilation started to work and the smoke got dissipated through the air pipes. His shocked yellow eyes looked at Galacta Knight in front of Kirby with her weapon defensively, but that wasn´t the thing he didn´t expected to see. It was the fact that a very familiar ninja was at the other side of the room along with two bio spark ninjas, all of them held their weapons, ready to attack

"You…" Meta Knight said low taking Galaxia

"It´s been a long time…Meta Knight" Yamikage answered

* * *

And yes! Here is finally the sixth chapter, I´m so sorry for the long wait. I hope you have enjoyed the episode  
I also try to not take forever to update this story. Maybe Yamikage is appearing a bit more in this episode, not to say in the entire episode. Anyway…I still hope you have enjoyed. Probably my other Fan character is finally showing up in the next chapter…maybe. It´s 4 a.m., so I apologize if it had bad grammar  
Thanks for taking your time in reading this, and also I will always thank if you leave any review


	7. Traidora

Finally I update this, thanks for everyone who read, review and all. I totally appreciate it! Anyway, this chapter makes a reference to another fanfic of mine. A one shot named "Wings of Birth" if you want to read it you could understand a little, if you are not interested…well MK is going to explain some things anyway xD

**Capítulo 7: Traidora**

The warriors stood there and in front of them were the three ninjas in an awkward and short moment of silence. Yamikage glared at Meta Knight, they had a bad past and they never get along well back on the days of the war…however he wasn´t here for Meta Knight, he tightened the grasp of the piece of mirror, remembering well what Dark Meta Knight told him before sending them in this battle ship

_-Flashback_

_`The reason of why you won´t use this on Meta Knight…is because this won´t kill him´ The cold voice of Dark Meta Knight said `Instead him, you will use this on Kirby…´_

_`Kirby? You mean the pink boy who is always with him? What does he have of special? How do you know him?´_

_He glared at him coldly, the ninja then knew he did too many questions `This Kirby boy is more vulnerable than that coward Meta Knight´ He paused `I do not plan to kill him however…I have manipulated a bit of the energy and what The Star of Darkness will do is wake up his Shadow, that´s what will give our insured victory´_

_`I still do not understand sir´_

_`You are so slow ninja…the boy defeated Nightmare just like nothing, he will be a problem if he keeps both of his forms. His shadow will become one of my followers and then no one can oppose to us´ The ninja could feel the cruel smile behind the dark knight´s mask `I´ll order to Shadow Trevas to teleport you here when you held up the mirror up´ The ninja nodded `Fine, when you hit this boy with the energy of the Star of Darkness…bring him to me´_

_He hesitated `And if we do this…will you finally give us what you promised, and leave us free?´ Yamikage asked unsure, he didn´t trust him at all_

_`That will depends if you fail or not´ The Dark knight said coldly before ordering Shadow Trevas to open a portal_

_-Flashback End_

"What are you doing here Yamikage?" Meta Knight asked coldly, snapping him out from his thoughts

"A friend of yours sent us…" He answered sarcastically

"A friend?" The blue knight asked, with his defensive pose

The ninja smiled "You will meet him soon"

"Ninjas…I thought you traitors died in the war" Galacta spat those words as if they were poison and glared at him still holding her pink lance

"Oh Galacta Knight, it´s been a long time too. Tell me, are you still mad because one of my ninjas helped Nightmare to summon NOVA for you?" Yamikage taunted cruelly

The magenta angel tightened the grasp of her weapon and bared her teeth, she was about to charge at him and stab him, but something inside her stop her…she could feel something strange coming from him but couldn´t tell what was

"Unfortunately for you I didn´t came to remember the past!" Then he quickly threw a star to Meta Knight who blocked it with the sword "Now!"

The two Bio Spark ninjas nodded and jumped throwing ninja stars to them. Meta Knight slashed the stars to protect Kirby, Galacta just moved out of the way, while Trevas jumped to avoid them. Kira and Morei glanced to each other and nodded; the red bio spark took off something from his cape, it was a little black oval and with the color of yellow in the center, it looked like an eye, Morei threw it to them. Trevas took Brightsky ready to cut that little thing

"No! Trevas don´t do it!" Meta Knight exclaimed as he and Galacta instantly covered their eyes instinctively

Trevas slashed the little and round object but when the sword cut it a sudden blindly flash came out. His eyes met the blinding flash, his pupil contract at the light and a burning sensation was felt in both eyes

"My eyes poyo!" Kirby cried putting his hand over his sky blue eyes "It hurts poyo!" He whimpered

"Gaahh! What was that!?" Trevas also shouted letting himself fall in the floor

Kirby and Trevas had their eyes covered in pain, making them unable to move or attack. Galacta and Meta Knight opened their eyes slowly just to find out that Kirby and Trevas were blinded momentarily, both knights hold their weapons defensively. The three ninjas stood before them

"So, you two remember the Cegadoras (**1**)" Yamikage said amused of Kirby and Trevas falling easily on their trap

"How could forget a dirty ninja trick" Galacta spat glaring at the trio

Meta Knight just glared at them behind his mask, he remembered very well, he had good and skillful ninjas in his group and knew some of their secrets "What do you want from us?"

"I have something for one of you" Yamikage answered and instantly threw a kunai to the blue knight

Kira and Morei charged at Galacta Knight, the magenta warrior easily evaded them and attacked them…surprisingly enough the two evaded the attack by jumping. The magenta warrior then turned to them and tried to slash the nearest one, which it was Kira. The purplish bio spark evaded again the pink lance and landed not so far from her, Galacta charged to Morei who did the same. Yamikage have told them to not try to fight with her…she was way powerful for even both at the same time, but what their master needed was a distraction

Yamikage was with Meta Knight having a swift fight; he just needed to have a little opportunity to shot at Kirby before he recovered from his blindness. However Meta Knight, even when he didn´t knew he was after the pink warrior, he seemed to protect him

"I had enough of this!" Galacta roared as she quickly grabbed Morei by his cape, he utter a surprised gasp "I don´t have time to play with you kid!"

"Leave my friend alone!" Kira said and tried to tackle Galacta to free Morei

The magenta angel moved and dodged Kira…then she grabbed the girl ninja as well "I´m tired of you two!"

Meta Knight evaded a kunai and slashed at Yamikage, however the ninja reacted quick and jumped out of his reach. A soft whimper come from behind Meta Knight, he could see Kirby rubbing his eyes and tried to open them also the black warrior was doing the same. Yamikage notice the Cegadora effect had ended, he growled and thought it was now or never, so he swiftly threw a star to Meta Knight who slashed it…but instead continue with the knight he took the piece of mirror and aimed at Kirby

"Here it goes!" He said and instantly a strange dark and purple light beam came out from the mirror directed to Kirby

Meta Knight was with the guard down, those stars were just a distraction "Kirby!" He shouted realizing what just happened. The pink warrior just stared scared…as soon as he recovered his sight he saw something directed at him

Galacta Knight without thinking it twice she pushed both Bio Spark kids and jumped in front of Kirby as a shield, causing the ray hit her "Ahhh!" she yelled and fell into the floor to start shivering and moaned in pain. The female knight felt how all her body ached, and all those wounds she just recovered started to burn like if they were opening once again. The dark energy glowed around her and one wound opened again…in her left side under her arm. That wound was caused by the Mach Tornado of Meta Knight, it was the only deep wound she had and now it was open again, she tried to cover that part to stop the pain

"Galacta poyo!" Worried, Kirby stood beside her, he didn´t knew anything about medicine, but that looked really bad "Are you ok Galacta poyo!?"

"Lady Galacta!" Trevas looked shocked at the magenta warrior in the floor, writhing in the floor pitiful. The black warrior then turned to the ninja and glared at him with eyes turning red brightly

Meta Knight also was mad about it, this happened thanks to his distraction he was about to charge at Yamikage when Kira and Morei jumped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. The knight took Galaxia and tried to take the Bio Sparks out of the way…but they quickly evaded and contra attacked his moves.

"Impossible!" Yamikage cursed loudly, he was clearly angry "This can´t be happening!" He didn´t want to think on what will happen to him when Dark Meta Knight knew about their failure, once again "If only I had a second chance" A sudden roar near to him make him turn and jump, it was the black warrior who tried to cut him in half "Stupid black ball"

"You dare to hurt my lady! You will suffer for that!" Trevas charged with a battle cry. Yamikage threw a ninja star to him. However, Trevas took Brightsky and slashed the ninja star away "I´m going to kill you slow and painfully!"

"You are not the only one" The ninja whispered with rage and dodged the aquamarine sword easily and kicked him in his back, the warrior tripped. The black puffball stand up quickly and charged once more to the ninja, he was too outraged to even think in a good battle strategy, his moves were fierce and quick, but stupid. Yamikage didn´t want to waste more time than he already had, so he kicked Trevas in his stomach hard…taking his breath out. Trevas stopped and grabbed his stomach in pain before the ninja with another kick sent him to hit the floor a few meters from him, uttering a growl when he landed

"Kira, Morei...the time is over!" Yamikage ordered. The two ninjas nodded and jumped beside him, leaving Meta Knight who was about to attack them

Meta Knight growled and sped his way to reach them before they could go. Yamikage hold up a piece of shiny mirror in his hand. The blue knight eyes widened with the surprise as a strange little void come from the piece of mirror and suck up the three ninjas. Meta Knight just stand there without believing it to the point they just gone

_`Impossible...´_ He thought without knowing how that happened

"Sir Meta Knight poyo!" Kirby called in fear, the blue knight turned "Galacta is hurt!"

Meta Knight hurried to them as Galacta was screaming loudly holding her left side in pain. Trevas coughed slightly before he recovered from the floor, his eyes looked for Yamikage but the ninja was nowhere, he was about to curse but the screams of pain from Galacta Knight make him change his mind. The eyes of Trevas quickly changed to his blue-green color and rushed to her side, and tried to stop her to see her wound, but she moved too much

"Stop it! Please make it stop!" She yelled as the pain just grew intense

"Galacta stop moving!" Meta Knight growled "Kirby prepare the medical room, we´ll carry her!" Kirby nodded and rushed his way, he returned his attention to Galacta and hold her by one arm, getting kicked by her, he mentally cursed "Trevas to stop her"

"I´m trying my prince" Trevas answered and hold the right arm of Galacta Knight, while Meta Knight held the left

"Don´t touch me!" Galacta roared pushing Meta Knight, that wound was killing her from the pain

The knight ignored her yells and held her tight, between the two warriors dragged her through the corridors to the infirmary. Kirby ran to the infirmary and opened the door to let them pass

* * *

The three entered in the infirmary of the Skybreaker, Galacta was whimpering in pain while the two warriors dragged her…but suddenly something make them stop both warriors when they were about to put the angel on the bed. Meta Knight was shocked in his place when he felt something near to him; he felt coldness, and burning at the same time, his skin felt weird, specially the side where he was holding Galacta and shivered, he could swear he knew this feeling, but where?. Trevas felt that too…unlike Meta Knight, he reacted fast at the sensation as he backed away as fast as possible from Galacta Knight until his back touched the wall

"T...Tra..!" Trevas stuttered suddenly. Kirby looked confused at the black puffball that seemed to tremble in fear while his eyes changed to grey "Traidora! (**2**)"

"What? That´s impossible!" Meta Knight exclaimed when he got snapped out of his shock, to make sure he check Galacta´s injured body carefully. Her skin wasn´t bleeding but it had a little fissure where a strange black and purplish aura surrounded it; the wound seemed to crack the skin like dry ground. The magenta warrior pushed him away growling in pain "This can´t be true" He whispered really surprised, he checked his own body where he touch Galacta…but sighed softly in relief when he confirmed he was perfectly fine

"Traidora!" Trevas exclaimed in panic pressing his back against the wall, like if he wanted to cross through the wall

"What?! Who are you calling traitor!" Galacta Knight roared at Trevas furiously and took her wound in pain "I won´t betrayed anyone!"

"No Galacta…It´s not that" Meta Knight said a slowly, the relief have dissipated "Is your wound"

"Is just a stupid scratch" She growled holding it with both hands painfully "I´m fine"

"You don´t understand Galacta" Meta Knight tried to explain, but she refused to listen

"Shut up! I said I´m fine...I don´t need your pity" Galacta Knight spat angry, she tried to walk towards Meta Knight, only to almost fell to the floor "I´m a strong warrior...I will not...be defeated like this..."

"Galacta poyo!" Kirby said worried and rushed to her side and helped her to stay up. The magenta warrior glared at him but didn´t push him off...she couldn´t be harsh with the little boy "Don´t push yourself poyo…" He helped the girl to sit in the bed

Meta Knight sighed worried "Galacta Knight...I need to know. You are a demon beast?"

"Why do you care?" She glared at him

"Just answer me!" Meta Knight raised his voice. Surprising her a bit "Please Galacta…"

The angel growled and looked away, it was something she wasn´t happy to tell "Not completely" Galacta´s body was feeling weaker each second it passed, the pain was making her dizzy "My father was a demon and my mother was just a normal puffball. Did you think these horns and wings just popped from nowhere?" Meta Knight glared at her…she sighed "Anyway…I just have...half demon blood. What does that have to do with this?"

"A lot" He answered as he took a can of spray and a bandage from the medicine kit in the infirmary. With that in hand he walked to her and inspected her wound passing gently a hand on in, he could feel that dark energy coming from that wound and instantly recognized it. She moved slightly at his touch "I can´t be wrong…you definitely have it"

Kirby glanced at the blue knight "Sir Meta Knight. What happen to Galacta poyo?"

"I´m afraid she has a sickness called Traidora" Meta Knight said sadly while gently putting analgesic spray on her wound. She closed her eyes uttering a soft whimper, but didn´t do anything more "That will stop the pain Galacta…"

"But...but my prince that sickness..." Trevas shouted in shock still trembling "That sickness is…is"

"Trevas poyo? Why are you scared?" Kirby asked innocently to the black warrior, but this one didn´t answered

The blue knight sighed as he started to wrap the girl with the bandage "Traidora is a sickness to kill demon beasts"

Galacta Knight´s face looked in complete shock and the fear could be seen in her eyes easily "No! You must be joking!"

"I wish I was Galacta. Yamikage somehow had the power of the Star of Darkness. The only way to activate Traidora" Meta Knight said serious as he wrapped Galacta Knight´s injure with the bandage, even though when he had some troubles with her moving and whining in pain free "I know it hurts Galacta…but stop moving"

"My prince what are we going to do?! There is no cure without Nightmare!" Trevas exclaimed alarmed. The black puffball still away from them, he was indeed afraid of Traidora…of course, he was a demon beast "Lady Galacta is in great danger!"

"Nightmare?!" Kirby was really surprised "What is Traidora poyo?"

The blue knight sighed as he continued to wrap her wound "Traidora is a sickness created by Nightmare, Kirby" Meta Knight explained, his eyes changed to green "Nightmare itself created it even long before I betrayed him, maybe even before that I was born. This sickness was created to affect only to his creations and prevent they should rise against him. Nightmare used this to keep control over all the hordes of his army of demon beasts. Traidora is a strange sickness that just Nightmare could activate by the power of the Star of Darkness. Normally…the demon beasts got killed after an hour Traidora is activated…but as I can see; your other half blood must be slowing the process"

"That sounds...painful" Galacta Knight complained softly and she moved a bit when Meta Knight finally ended to cover her with the bandage

"It is..." Meta Knight nodded and leaved her when her wound was fully wrapped "Even when he was very powerful. Nightmare feared that someday his demon beasts turn against him and make a rebellion" He added

"But Meta Knight poyo. Why did you didn´t got affected by that sickness?" Kirby said, as he remembered that he was the prince of demon beast, but also he betrayed Nightmare to join the Star Warriors

"I was...but I didn´t got killed by it. Nightmare named me his "Prince of Demon Beasts" but I wasn´t born as one. In fact I could say I´m just part demon beast, so instead of killing me when he activated Traidora. It just made me sick during the war, it took me years to recover from Traidora and take out the power of the star of darkness from my body" Meta Knight said slowly, shivering at the thought of the past years and all the pain he had to endure

"You always have been…lucky Meta Knight" Galacta Knight growled as her face looked slightly red

"I guess so" Meta Knight put a hand on her cheek and her eyes lost a bit of brightness "Galacta…I think you have to rest for now…your tempter is raising"

"I don´t need you to tell me what to do" Galacta complained as she was forced to laid in the bed, she looked really tired "Don´t treat me like a child…Meta Knight"

Meta Knight sighed as he grabbed the blanket of the bed "Then don´t act like one"

Galacta didn´t say anything before she fell asleep, the sickness make her very weak to even stay awake. Meta Knight put the blanket on her to make the female knight more comfortable. Trevas walked to them slowly, still nervous

"So if she has demon blood on her veins. This means that Traidora can kill her. What are we going to do prince?!" Trevas asked desperately

"I…I don´t know what to do Trevas..." Meta Knight just said, If he was honest...he didn´t have idea to what to do. He didn´t know about a cure, he only survived because he was lucky

"There must be a way!" Trevas exclaimed...not supporting the fact he would lose Galacta Knight "Something to help her...maybe something helped you to recover prince...and she will..."

"Trevas! There is no cure for this" Meta Knight snapped...he didn´t like the idea of losing her too, after all they make a promise "There is nothing I can do for her…no one can do anything for her, she…"

"No!" Trevas shouted glaring at him "Don´t say it! She won´t die! Lady Galacta will be fine! She will recover!"

"There is no use that you hang on in a false hope Trevas!" Meta Knight said, feeling the glare of him and also his voice tone had changed a little "She is going to die"

Trevas looked in shock at his prince. Meta Knight went just too far saying that, he felt his blood burning inside him. Before the blue knight could any make a move, Trevas tackled him and both went to the floor, the black puffball held him roughly and a dangerous leer was in his eyes. However Meta Knight didn´t moved or reacted. Kirby covered his mouth in fear and gasped

"Don´t say that again...EVER! Otherwise I will kill you!" He shouted with dark red eyes in his face "She won´t just die like that...you hear me? She is NOT going to die! I´ll find a way to save her! With or without your help, I don't care!"

Trevas was outraged, but at the same time he was afraid. He knew in firsthand the torture it was that sickness and have the luck to survive. Nightmare had used Traidora on him before every time he disobeyed in the slightest thing. He was sure neither Meta Knight nor Galacta Knight knew the true pain of Traidora as a pure demon beast. His creator had used on him as a punishment and stopped the torture a few minutes before his decease, so he definitely will not leave his beloved lady have the same fate

Meta Knight looked stern at him; waiting for any other move, the blue puffball knew there was no use to battle him right now because he was just blinded by anger. The grey winged puffball breathed heavy, and he seemed lost in his thoughts. After a minute Trevas blinked a couple of times and just realized what he just did...he just...attacked his prince, even he had the thought on kill him right now...he gasped and backed away...looking in shock at his prince, he kneeled in the floor and hold his weight in his hands to not fall in the floor, he started to shake

"My prince...I´m so sorry...I..." Trevas said as his voice started to broke

Meta Knight stood up and put a hand in his shoulder, the grey winged warrior looked at him sadly "I understand how you feel Trevas, you love Galacta Knight and you don´t want to lose her" Then he looked to the magenta warrior who was sleeping "I know that feeling of losing the most important person to you" he paused a little "But you have to understand, this isn´t any other sickness...finding a cure won´t be simple"

Trevas didn´t say anything. What was happening to him? He just acted without thinking and tried to kill Meta Knight. After a few moments he just nodded and stood up slowly and walked to the unconscious Galacta Knight, her breath was calm and now that her wound was covered he lost a bit of fear to Traidora. Kirby just stared at the whole scene, not really knowing what to do

"Meta Knight poyo…" Kirby started "What are going to do?"

The blue knight sighed, he has a vortex of feelings because he saw a lot of demons perish against Traidora and he could do nothing to help them, he felt so useless can´t save her, even when he promised her that "We are going to land in the nearest planet, and if we are lucky, maybe someone can help her" Meta Knight said low and looking away. He wasn´t really sure about his words, but it was the last thing he could do. If she was going to perish, then they will try to do something for her

Trevas half smiled and nodded softly "Thank you my prince, I have hope that we can save her in one way or another"

Kirby looked at him and then exited the room, following Meta Knight. The blue knight, walked to the main room to take control of the ship with Kirby following him silently, hoping that Meta Knight could know how to help the girl warrior and still thinking in what he said earlier. Meta Knight walked in the main room and made his way to the control panel and glanced to the nearest planet, it was a white one, he read the information in the screen, it read "Nierev (**3**)" and for some reason he didn´t like the sound of the name. He never had seen this planet before; they were so far from Pop Star right now

"I guess we don´t have any other choice..." He said more to himself than to Kirby

The pink warrior looked at him sadly "Sir Meta Knight poyo" the yellow eyes looked at him "You think someone in that planet can help Galacta poyo?" he asked worriedly

Meta Knight smiled sadly under his mask and patted Kirby head "I really hope so Kirby"

Without saying more, Meta Knight clicked some buttons and pushed the lever forward, the ship speed his way to the little white planet

* * *

Meta Knight growled when the alarm of the battle ship was heard. The only name of the planet wasn´t enough to sound bad, no, it HAS to have a blizzard as a welcome, and now the window was all covered by snow, so he couldn´t see anything. Kirby and Meta Knight yelled as they were sent on the floor, the battle ship just hit something…probably the ground of the planet

Trevas came running as fast as he could "Prince! Kirby-dono! What happened?"

"We just...landed..." Meta Knight said as he looked at the window, all covered by snow

Then a message appeared in the window, it said `Warning: Ship Damaged, All Systems Will Shut Off Temporally´

"That´s inopportune, the SkyBreaker will need time to reset the system...it couldn´t fly again until a few hours" Trevas informed

"We don´t have choice but search in this planet" Meta Knight sighed, he wasn´t expecting this kind of weather

"Let´s see where we are poyo!" Kirby said as he ran to the exit

"Kirby wait!" Meta Knight got up quickly and go after Kirby, Trevas blinked confused and he followed too. The knight saw Kirby opening the main door of the Skybreaker "Stop Kirby! No!"

But it was too late, Kirby opened the door, just to getting hit by the blizzard, he exclaimed as his face got covered by snow. Meta Knight quickly came and shut the door, he glanced at the pink warrior who was shivering in a little pile of snow, the knight removed the snow from him and took off his cape to place it on Kirby. The pink warrior swiftly wrapped himself on the warm cloth

"Kirby-dono are you okey?" asked Trevas

"Y-yes...poyo" He shivered

"We can´t do anything with this blizzard, we have to wait until it stops" Meta Knight spread his wing and wrapped the pink warrior with it, trying to get him warmer "Come Kirby, you need something hot or you´ll catch a cold. I don´t want you to get sick too" The blue knight slowly he took off his mask, it was so cold and what Kirby needed now was heat. Kirby hugged Meta Knight tightly, making him blush a bit and patted him in the head smiling.

Trervas nodded and watched both star warriors leaving, he then thought of the weather outside. The black puffball walked to the infirmary once again to prepare his lady, outside was really cold so it would be a bad idea that she wear her armor…the cold metal could only worsen things. When he entered saw the magenta angel still sleeping in the bed

_`Don´t worry my lady...I will find someone to help you´ _He thought before he put a hand on her armor shoulder…ready to take it off. However the female knight swiftly grabbed his wrist, he gasped by the surprise "My lady!"

"What do you think…you are doing?" Galacta growled, her red eyes looked tired, and also angry. Her grasp wasn´t at all strong…in fact it was very weak, but the black warrior didn´t moved at all

Trevas gulped "My Lady, we landed in a planet to find help, sadly it´s all cold and covered by white death…wearing your armor wouldn´t be a good idea"

"Snow…" Galacta whispered recognizing the words _`White Death´_, she still didn´t released his hand "You could have told me" The girl wasn´t happy to the idea of taking off her armor

"I thought you were sleeping My Lady, I beg your forgiveness" Trevas spoke gently as he softly bowed and removed his hand from hers. They stared to each other for a long period of seconds until he half turned to look at the door

The half demon girl sighed and took her legs and shoulders armor off, nobody could have managed to see her without her mask and live to tell she wasn´t a male warrior, and it felt weird (and uncomfortable) that now a trio of crazy warriors see her without her mask and armor "Why did Meta Knight…choose a cold planet?" She asked with a slight sign of annoyance

"It´s the nearest planet to us, My Lady" Trevas repeated still looking at the door of the infirmary, still hoping that someone there can help them "Don´t worry Lady Galacta, we´ll find a way to save you from Traidora, I promise"

Galacta sighed and wrapped herself with the blanket instinctively, she felt vulnerable without her armor…also she hated cold so much and said in a bare whisper "You shouldn´t make promises you can´t comply"

* * *

And this is the end of this chapter…I think I made Galacta Knight a bit out of character, well you are not yourself when you are sick, I guess xD  
Wow almost 10 pages complete, I usually try to every chapter have 8 or 9 pages :)  
I wrote this when I was REALLY sick and I kind of like the idea and decided to make it part of the story, I hope you don´t mind, and this planet will just last…one, or one and half episodes more. My second Fan character will be appearing in the next episode!  
Reviews makes me** So Happy** (if you get the reference that´s awesome xD)

As you can see I used some Spanish words, I feel like I wanted to use them, sometimes I want to write in my own language xD. Anyway here are the meaning of them  
**(1)** Cegadoras = Blinders  
**(2)** Traidora = Traitor (Actually it sounds to a she, something like "She is a traitor", when is referring to a "He" is "Traidor")  
**(3)** Nierev is a bad pun of the word "Nieve" it means "Snow" and the word "Ver" backwards, it means "View" is a bad pun of "Snow View", or something like that

PS: I have no idea why I ALWAYS update really late (It´s almost 4 am…again xD)


	8. Nierev

Thank you EVERYONE who had reviewed, read, fave and/or follow this story. It really makes me SO Freaking Happy xD  
Anyway here is the 8 chapter, I calculate like 4 or more episodes, but I'm not sure ;D

**Capítulo 8: Nierev**

After half of an hour the blizzard finally stopped. The three exited the battle ship and looked around, they just landed in the middle of a snowy forest, the place was really cold and someone could just say it was winter already, they just had bad luck with the blizzard. Trevas took Galacta Knight on his back and carried her, Meta Knight wrapped his cape around him trying to get warmer, Kirby hold two blankets, one of them was around his round body to keep him away from freezing, and the other in hand and give it to Meta Knight who take it with a nod

"Where are we going poyo?" Kirby said as he held his Warpstar in his hand

Meta Knight noticed this and shook his head "Kirby don't use your Warpstar here, the blizzard could come again and you'll lose it, give it to me" Meta Knight said, Kirby nodded and give his Warpstar to him, the knight took it and hide it safely under his shoulder armor "Right, now come Kirby...I'll carry you" he blushed slightly, lucky for him he had his mask and he couldn´t see it, he wasn't so used to piggyback someone.

"Poyo!" Kirby jumped in his back happily and looked at Trevas, who was holding Galacta Knight on his back as he exited the battle ship

"It's all covered by White Death…" Trevas said not really amused by the sight

"What poyo?!" Kirby asked at those words

"He means to the snow Kirby…" Meta Knight answered, and then glared at Trevas "It's called Snow, Trevas"

The black warrior smiled awkwardly "Oh…my apologies prince"

Galacta shivered softly, without opening her eyes she whispered "I hate cold"

Meta Knight walked to her and put a blanket on her body "This might help you to keep you warm...don't lose it"

"Shut up…" Galacta whispered as she held the blanket around her, she half opened her eyes to look Kirby being carried the same way she was with Trevas and half smiled. That pink boy was staring at the snow in amazement; Kirby was just too innocent, she still had her doubts about he was the one who get rid of Nightmare. Maybe his innocence was something Nightmare couldn't destroy or manipulate

"My lady...please hold tight the blanket" Trevas said as he spread his grey wings ready to fly, he just waited for his prince order to leave the ground

"Let's fly the more we can...we don't want to be caught by another blizzard" Meta Knight said "Kirby hold tight okey?"

"Poyo!" Kirby smiled and did what he was told, then the blue puffball leave the ground shaking his wings, before Kirby could tell...he was in the air with Meta Knight

Trevas nodded "Yes my prince...my lady please hold on" he murmured and in no time he was in the air, following Meta Knight

The whole planet was a winter paradise; all surrounded by freezing mountains, and the forest was the only living thing they could see. Despite the huge amount of snow, the forest was full of life, big trees, abundant bushes, and some little wild animals could be seen around. The four flew for almost an hour, watching carefully around with the hope they could find someone, that was before Trevas started to get tired...he was losing altitude and started to make his way to the ground, he started to breathe heavily on each flap he did. The _`Snow_´ was something he never endured for too long and mentally cursed himself for that…besides Lady Galacta was making things a bit harder

"Meta Knight poyo...Trevas is descending poyo" Kirby said softly

Meta Knight looked back and understood, Galacta was heavier than Kirby...maybe he should offer himself to carry the female knight "Alright, I guess it's enough fly for now"

As they landed, Kirby jumped in the snow, smiling at the feeling of the snow in his feet. Trevas panted tiredly trying to regain his breath…he wasn't used to fly with this weather and carrying someone. Meta Knight walked to the black warrior

"Are you all right?" Meta Knight asked to the black puffball and he just nodded "How is she?" Then placed a hand on Galacta's cheek, the girl had his eyes closed and didn't even reacted at his touch

"Lady Galacta is fine, I think she just fell asleep again, but this weather won't do any good to her" Trevas answered still panting

"Yes. We have to hurry if we want to help her" The blue knight stretched his own wings before hide them under his cape, which he wrapped himself with it to protect himself from the cold. Then he glanced to Kirby who was making snowballs and throwing randomly to the trees "Kirby! Come here we will continue walking"

Kirby turned to him and nodded "Yes poyo!" and he followed Meta Knight who lead the way and behind him was Trevas with Galacta Knight

The warriors walked in the snowy forest for a while in silence, the only sound was the snow cracking before their feet. Kirby was getting tired of this long walk and looked around…there was nothing more than trees and bushes covered by snow. The pink warrior started to wonder how the forest did survive to all the snow without sun, when he heard something in some bushes near to them. A soft sound like something moving between them, he glanced at them and stared a few seconds "Poyo?" but nothing happened and continued walking behind Meta Knight. After a few seconds he heard that sound again in the bushes, now he was sure someone was there "Poyo!"

Meta Knight stopped and looked at him "Kirby?

"I hear something over there poyo" The pink warrior said looking at his left to a big bushes covered by snow. But when he and the blue knight looked at them…they were quiet "Poyo?"

"Are you sure? I didn't hear anything Kirby-dono" Trevas said who was behind him with the sleeping magenta angel on his back

"Maybe it was your imagination Kirby, don't get distracted. We have to keep moving" Meta Knight said as he turned and started to walk again

Then after two steps the bushes start to shake violently…taking now Trevas attention that stopped to see them. To his surprise a creature jumped from the bushes to him, he nearly got time to jump before that creature trapped him with his jaws and Kirby almost screamed when he put his eye on him

Meta Knight turned scared and saw a gigantic snake "Kirby!" He was the first one in react and took Galaxia out, the spiky sword appeared after a few sparks

Before them was a huge snake, like 3 times bigger than them, Kirby looked in shock at the big snake, it was like a cobra, two green bright eyes glared at the pink warrior, a red tongue out of his mouth, all his superior body was covered by a white thick scaly skin, all his body come out from the snow...the creature was waiting for a victim. Kirby instantly jumped back to evade a bite of the snake

"That was close poyo!" Kirby said as he ran beside Meta Knight, he hold out his sword ready to defend himself, the big snake take out his body from the snow and moved to them, it looked like he had something wrapped in his tail, maybe some poor animal who was about to eat when the creature appeared "It's really big!"

"What is that!?" Trevas exclaimed as he stepped back, not being able to draw his sword because he have to care Galacta Knight

"That thing it's called a snake Trevas" Meta Knight said sarcastically, making the black puffball sigh, the snake glared at them with the big green eyes and charged at them "Watch out!"

The three jumped to different sides to evade the bite, Trevas landed with his wings spread to not fall with the magenta girl, Kirby and Meta Knight stood in the snow with weapons ready, and jumped at the big snake ready to cut his head, but at the mere touch with the scaly skin, the swords stopped at his skin, like if can't be cut by it. Kirby and Meta Knight stared in shock, the big snake make a strange growl before it slammed them away, both warriors fell to the snow

"What just happened?" Kirby asked rubbing his head

"It appears this snake has a very strong defense" Meta Knight replied

The big snake turned to them, his mouth open ready to eat them, but a snowball hit him in his eye, the snake roared before he turned to Trevas, the black puffball glared at the creature

"This isn't good...If only I could use Brightsky" he growled jumping from the attack, he spread his wings to stay in the air, but a sudden attack from his tail hit him

"Galacta Knight!" Meta Knight exclaimed worried

"Trevas poyo!" Kirby shouted in worry too, both the black and magenta warrior fell to the snow rolling painfully

The black warrior got himself off the snow and looked around him "My lady!" Trevas exclaimed as he saw her in the snow, he stood up and ran after her and placed a hand on her cheek to see if he was ok, her body was cold, she opened her eyes weakly looking at him and her eyes widened

"Behind you!" She barely said

Trevas turned and saw the big snake was about to bite them, he quickly grabbed her and rolled in the snow making the creature bite the blanket that had Galacta. The big snake glared at that and did another move and this time the black puffball didn't had time to react the second blow and got bite by one of his wings. Trevas yelled in pain as he got dragged from the ground by his wings "Let me go!" He desperately cried

"Sword beam!" Meta Knight yelled sending his attack to the snake, however the crescent moon shaped beam it seem to be destroyed when it touch the snake back "That's impossible!" The big snake growled loudly but still biting Trevas wing and turned to him "Whoa! Kirby look out!" Swiftly he took the pink warrior and spread his wings to get out of the way then they landed away from the snake

"Meta Knight poyo…maybe if we attack together" Kirby suggested

Trevas moved desperately at the pain in the wing, he took Brightsky to defend himself and slashed quickly trying to slash the snake's throat, but the beast crunched his wing harder, broking it. Trevas yelled in pain and lost the grasp on his sword. Meta Knight spread his wings and fly to the head of the snake to stab it, it only make a strange sound. The snake shake his head violently knocking him down, making Trevas yell louder, Meta Knight fell beside the pink warrior and take his head with his hand for a second

"Does nothing works with this thing?" Meta Knight complained standing up again

The gigantic snake uttered a loud growl and threw Trevas towards Kirby making them crash to each other and sending both warriors to the snow. Meta Knight spread his wings and flied again to the head of the beast. He just took a moment to concentrate and slashed a Sword Beam, but the white serpent dodged it and tried to get the blue puffball. This one was taking off guard in the air and stopped the snake jaws pushing them with both hands and feet

"Ugh...You won't...take me so easily!" Meta Knight growled as he struggle in the snake jaw who fiercely tried to swallow him

"Meta Knight!" Galacta looked worried and tried to get up slowly even when she was too weak to even move, then noticed that Brightsky was near to her. Without thinking it twice she grab it and prepare herslef "Let him...go...you ugly reptile!" she ran towards the snake using all her last strength. The aquamarine sword glowed a bit "Shield...breaker!" with a battle cry, the sword moved in a drill form, Galacta stabbed the snake from behind, the sword penetrated the scales of the creature and wounded the gigantic animal, then it roar in pain, letting Meta Knight escape from his grasp

Galacta took Brightsky out from the snake´s scales and another roar of pain come from it. She smiled softly with pride, she could have been bested by Meta Knight, but no one knew more techniques of sword and even shield to confront any class of enemy. The beast howled pitiful and release what he was holding in his body and throw it to some bushes. The big snake dig itself in the ground and escaped being buried in the snow

"Poyo…." Kirby murmured dizzy, he stand up shaking his head softly

"Owww my head, Kirby-dono are you ok?" Trevas asked rubbing his head and got up, the pink warrior nodded, he tried to stand up but he whined in pain for his broken wing "Argh! My wing!" Then he remembered something really important, quickly he looked around and saw Galacta standing weakly and panting heavily with Brightsky on her hands "L-Lady Galacta!" And without thinking it he ran to her

"I have to...do everything...right?" Galacta smiled weakly before closing her eyes and fell to the snow helpless

"My lady!" he rushed to her side and held her in his arms "Y-you risked your life...to save us...My Lady, I have no words to express my gratitude"

"Don't annoy me with…your weird talking Trevas" She whispered smiling "You three...are so useless..."

Meta Knight landed beside them "Trevas! " The blue puffball looked worried for both him and the girl, he put a hand slowly in Galacta's forehead, she was cold, but stable "Thanks to the stars she is fine" He sighed a bit relieved "Are you ok?!"

"I am my prince, except for my wing...I'm afraid it's broken" Trevas said with a half-smile, his wing hurt so much, but also was relieved to be alive "However I'm still able to comply my promise" He then attempted to put the magenta angel on his back, but the most soft movement of his damaged wing forced him to yelp in pain

"Trevas you can't do anything for her now, I'm going to carry her" Meta Knight said as he offered himself to carry the magenta warrior. Luckily for him he didn´t got injured by the gigantic snake, just got hit a few times but nothing more "Come on...let me carry her...you are injured" He take off his cape and give his back to the black warrior

Trevas looked at him for a few seconds and nodded "Yes...thank you my prince" he wanted to save her, but was her who save him, that make him feel stupid, he helped Meta Knight to put Galacta on his back.

The blue warrior took a good grasp of her and carried the magenta puffball on his back, he then realized she wasn't at all heavy, next he covered the angel with his cape "Use this to stay warm Galacta"

Galacta smiled sarcastically "I'm sorry...I lost the...blanket"

Meta Knight sighed softly. Galacta was apologizing for something like that? She was clearly sick "Forget that, you are fine and that's what it matters"

Trevas smiled "Where is Kirby-dono?"

Meta Knight seem to remember the pink warrior and turned to find him, Kirby have ran to the bushes where the snake throw something, he was too curious to know what was that thing the snake had released and search for it in the snowy bushes. Meta Knight smiled to himself, relieved that he didn't got hurt

"What are you looking for Kirby?" Meta Knight asked as he walked towards him with Galacta in his back

"I saw something fell here poyo" Kirby answered still in the bushes

"Be careful Kirby-dono...we don't want another inconvenient" Trevas said walking to him

"Poyo...here it is!" Kirby took something and pulled it out, but something weird happened, a soft cry come from the bushes. Trevas and Meta Knight looked to each other for a moment and ran with him "What is this?" Kirby pulled with more strength and a fluffy tail appeared from the bushes, he blinked a couple of times and pull it once more

"It hurts st-stop it!" A voice came from the bushes. Kirby finally let go the tail, at the same time Trevas and Meta Knight were beside him, the tail hide again in the snow and instead appeared a furry puffball face in front them, they looked at each other for a moment before the stranger yelled

"Ahhh! Please d-don´t hurt m-me!" The stranger exclaimed, trembling in complete fear

The three stared at him in shock, he was a puffball...but not like any other, this one had a white-grey fur in all his body, a pair of wolf ears in his head, and a fluffy tail behind him, the boy had his cheeks in the shape of stars, with the color of light blue, a pair of purple eyes looking in fear at the three warriors, a fang could be seen from his mouth, and three small sharp claws on both his arms and legs, the boy was using only a headband on his forehead, a dark blue one with a red ruby in the center

"Are you ok poyo?" Kirby asked innocently, he took a step closer to him

"Me, me...yes..." He said shyly

Kirby smiled "Poyo! How good!"

"Uhh...Kid..." Meta Knight said, the furry puffball looked at him and his eyes widened "You know where..."

"Ahh!" The boy screamed before ran as fast as he could from them, leaving the warriors confused, they stared at each other a few seconds before the black one were the first to react

"Young boy! Wait! I beg you to stop! We need help!" Trevas shouted running after him, Kirby followed him closely; Meta Knight looked a bit confused, and spread his wings with Galacta Knight in his back

"I told you...you have an ugly face" Galacta Knight taunted still on his back. Meta Knight just growled. How she could have still energy to annoy him?

"Shut up and hold tight" Meta Knight answered

Trevas was getting so slow, his wing ached so much and the freezing snow on his body wasn't good for his status and Kirby tried to catch him. However the furry puffball was very agile, he obviously was used to be in the snow, after a minute running he glanced back to see if the "monsters" weren't behind him, he smiled when he saw he lost them, and turned again but screamed when he found that Meta Knight was in front of him

"Waaahh!" He slammed Meta Knight and fell in the snow

"You are...so careless...stupid face" Galacta groaned weakly to Meta Knight, she almost fell from his back, the knight had moved too fast and felt she was going to fall in the cold snow

"Don't start now Galacta" Meta Knight smiled under his mask

"Prince!"

"Sir Meta Knight poyo!"

They called as they approached, Meta Knight still looked at the boy in the ground, not letting him escape from him, this boy could help them. Kirby and Trevas got there panting, finally reaching them, they had some troubles to reach them but thanks to Meta Knight they caught the furry boy.

"Wow you are quick!" Kirby said as he smiled "Almost we can't catch you poyo!"

"Yes, but we really appreciate that you have stopped..." Trevas said holding his injured wing with his hand

The furry puffball didn't make any move…besides shivering, Meta Knight was just too intimidating enough, but having three strangers around him it freaked him out, before he could say or do something, the pink warrior stepped to him and the boy closed his eyes holding his head in fear, like if he was waiting a hit, but Kirby just placed his hand on his head slowly he seem to stroke his fur slightly he feel like the pink warrior think of him as a puppy for a second. The wolf boy waved his tail softly as a response

"P-please don't hurt-hurt me p-please!" the wolf-puffball stuttered, he looked at Kirby in fear for a few moments before he glanced again to Meta Knight then to Galacta and finally to Trevas

"Poyo! My name is Kirby!" He stretch his hand to him "What´s your name poyo?"

The boy looked at him for a moment a bit confused "Ne...Neblina...My name is Neblina…S-Son of the Pataneve tribe" he said and got up from the snow slowly, looking at Kirby with a bit less fear

"You are the one who that big snake got in his tail?" Kirby asked innocently

"Y...yes...I was searching for pl-plants when Kreiu took me off guard" Neblina answered...then blinked to Kirby "You are the one who save me from Kreiu?"

"You mean the big snake?" Neblina nodded "Yes poyo! It was me, Sir Meta Knight, Trevas and Galacta poyo"

The wolf boy smiled slightly and did a small bow to them "Th-thanks for sav-saving me..."

"Listen Neblina..." Meta Knight said, the purple eyes focused on him and started to shake, the blue warrior rolled his eyes a bit annoyed "Calm down Neblina, we are not going to hurt you...We just need help"

"Hel-help?" Neblina asked a bit confused

"Our friend needs help..." Meta Knight answered, he glanced to the magenta warrior on his back, and then to him, Neblina didn´t seem to trust them yet, he turned to see Trevas who complained again about his wing softly "Trevas shut up already"

"I´m sorry my prince...Sometimes I can't handle pain very much" Trevas excused himself a bit ashamed

"I underss-stand" The boy said as he stood up and walked to Trevas "Pl-please d-do not mo-move" Neblina stuttered shyly, he put his hand in his broken wing, making him growl in pain, the boy murmured something and a green energy come from his paws, after a few seconds he smiled and stepped back "There...t-try them"

Trevas looked at him in confusion, he glanced to his damaged wing and moved it so slowly...his eyes widened "My wing, it won't hurt anymore! It's healed!" he exclaimed, moving his wings a couple of times without believing it, they were perfect, like if nothing had happened "Allow me to ask, how did you did that Neblina-dono?"

"It was e-easy" Neblina said smiling shyly and rubbing the back of his head "I'm a healer"

"A healer?" Meta Knight asked confused

Neblina nodded "Yes, The Pat-Pataneve tribe is one of the last healer t-tribes in this p-planet"

"So...you are a healer, so that means you can heal sickness?" Trevas asked with hope, Neblina looked at him and nodded

"Well I'm not so powerful as my fath-father...but I can heal s-some of t-them" Neblina said and then turned to Meta Knight "I helped your fr-friend, can I go now?" he asked smiling a bit

"I thank you for healing Trevas wing...but that's not the help I was asking for" Meta Knight said serious, Neblina's smile disappeared instantly

"What k-kind of help you n-need?" The wolf boy asked, looking at the blue knight confused, if he wasn´t the one who need help...then who was it?

"You have my thanks for your healing on my broken wing Neblina-dono" Trevas make a reverence to him "But I'm not the one who needs help. Our beautiful Lady over there is the one who need it" He pointed to the magenta warrior with golden horns "Unfortunately for her and us, she is very sick. May I ask you if you can do anything to heal her?"

"Uhh?" The healer asked nervous and looked with curiosity at the girl with horns "S-sick? Sh-she is sick?" Meta Knight nodded "What k-kind of s-sickness?"

"It's hard to explain Neblina. Maybe you should took a look by yourself" Meta Knight said and with his eyes pointed to the girl in his back

Neblina looked at him for a moment and then to Kirby, who just nodded while smiling "L-let me see..." The boy walked to her and passed his paw around her, he reached her damaged part, it looked like her skin was breaking apart, like a dry ground, and she suddenly opened her red eyes and glared at him. Neblina stepped back and looked at her in fear

"Calm down Galacta, don't be rude with him" Meta Knight scold her, he nodded to Neblina to continue his job, she closed again her eyes and moved slightly to be more comfortable in the knight's back

The wolf boy wasn't sure and got close to her once again "This...this is strange, I can't t-tell..." Neblina stuttered nervously, he had never seen this kind of sickness before "Maybe..." he sniffed her softly, he closed his eyes to concentrate, that smell...he knew it...it was mixed with something but he can't say what was...suddenly he opened his eyes in fear and then backed away "She is a...a de-demon!" he gasped and backed away in fear

"How dare you..." Trevas growled, but Meta Knight raised his palm in sign of stop, the black warrior stopped himself and nodded, they needed his help

"Yes Neblina we are...but we won't come here to look troubles" Meta Knight said quickly "Would you help us or not?"

"I-I´m not su-sure...I don´t know if...I can he-help her..." Neblina said unsure, the three warriors glanced at each other in worry "I can heal wo-wounds and some sickness...but I can't he-heal demon sickness...I´m s-sorry"

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, until the youngest warrior spoke "What are we going to do poyo?" Kirby asked worriedly, Meta Knight shook his head "Meta Knight poyo..."

"Can I ask to you Neblina-dono. Do you know if there is someone in this withe planet to save her?" Trevas asked hopefully

Neblina seemed to hesitate at the question "I don´t th-think so, the eld-ers who had that ability died when our p-planet was invaded"

"It´s not your fault Neblina poyo" Kirby said sadly

The blue knight looked directly at those purple eyes, they were somewhat nervous all the time…but now he was evading their looks, he knew the boy was hiding something, something important

"We have no choice, but search in another planet...I guess it's better to us get ready" Meta Knight said looking directly at Neblina "Trevas are you sure you can fly now?"

Trevas nodded "Yes my prince...my wing is fully recovered thanks to the healing of Neblina-dono, we can proceed without delays"

Galacta opened her eyes slowly and coughed "Meta Knight...Why is...so hot here?"

Meta Knight eyes widened as he just noticed it, Galacta's body was shaking, but also was getting hotter, her state was getting worse, her body got too cold when she fell on the snow, and also used her last strength when she stabbed the snake "Your tempter…Galacta you have a strong fever, we don't have time to search in other places" The knight said

"It's...so hot" she murmured weakly, not really understanding what they were saying…she was too dizzy to pay attention

Kirby glanced at Neblina and spoke to him face to face; he backed away in fear "Neblina poyo! You said your tribe is of healers, they can't help her?"

"I´m not s-sure" Neblina thought it for a moment; his eyes passed through Kirby's determination stare to Trevas accommodating the knight's cape on the magenta angel. He hesitated "I-is sh-she is very important to you?" He asked softly

"Lady Galacta is the most precious person in the entire galaxy, Neblina-dono" Trevas answered almost instantly

"What are you hiding Neblina?" Meta Knight asked serious, neither Galacta nor he had time to waste

Neblina then spoke slowly "I don't assure you….but I th-think my Fa-Father could do s-something for her"

"Your father?" Kirby asked

The wolf-boy sighed "I-it's supposed to be a s-secret…but" He looked down "There is no si-sickness or wound he can't heal, he is able to cu-cure someone even when he is dying" Then Neblina looked sadly at the warriors "But...I'm almost s-sure he w-won't help you""

"Why not?" Trevas asked intrigued

"My tribe hates demons, s-specially my father...he is the one of the las-lasts dr-druids thanks to them" Neblina said a bit sad

"Druid? What´s a druid?" Kirby asked innocently, and really confused at the word

"You don´t know what a dr-druid is?" Neblina looked at him surprised as if he just asked the most obvious thing. Kirby shook his head and the other two looked confused, Neblina bit his lower lip...he wasn´t sure how to explain it to some strangers "Well...to be short...they were amazing he-healers, cap-capable to heal any w-wound, any sickness by the pow-power of energy of the living th-things. Is it said that they got their gift fr-from the goddess of li-life herself, thanks to their abs-solutely love and res-sspect for nature and life"

"If he is a druid, then he can heal Galacta poyo" Kirby said with hope

"Y-yes...but...I already to-told you...he don-don't like de-demons" Neblina nodded unsure

"We have no choice...Galacta just have demon blood...but that doesn't make her a monster" Meta Knight said serious "What do we have to do to get your father's help?"

"All you have to do is...just con-convince him to s-save her...I can´t tell you if he will ag-agreed to that" Neblina said "But I owe you my life...I´ll take you with my fa-father...maybe that will make him ch-change his mind about y-you"

"We are willing to risk ourselves for our beloved Lady, Neblina-dono..." Trevas said decided "I beg you to take us with your father"

Neblina smiled softly, he liked how this stranger talked and nodded "I unders-stand...Follow me..."

The warriors followed the wolf puffball through the white and cold forest, neither of them knew how will the druid will react to them, but they only have this choice if they wanted to save the magenta angel from a sure, slow and painful death

* * *

Well I think this was a bit longer than I thought, I hope you have enjoyed the episode. The next chapter will be still about this planet, but don't worry, they will back on their original quest after this. I'm also starting to hate Neblina's stutter xD

I still wonder why I ALWAYS update at 4 a.m. That's a big mystery xD

Anyway here are the meaning of the words  
Neblina = Mist/Haze  
Pataneve = A mix of words of "Pata" and it means "Paw" and "Neve, or Nieve" (Same thing) "Snow" the translation would be "Snowpaw"  
Kreiu, the name of the gigantic snake is just a random name I invented XD

Please review, your opinion means a lot.

Thanks for taking your time on reading this :)


	9. The Pataneve Tribe

And after…well, almost forever! I finally have this chapter! I have been very busy…I am so, SO sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this episode.  
This chapter is more chitchat between characters; I hope you don't hate it

* * *

**Capítulo 9: The Pataneve tribe**

The puffball walked for a few minutes, maybe half of an hour, as they approached they reached one of the many covered in snow mountains of the planet, the trees looked bigger than before as well the bushes. Neblina stopped a pair of seconds and looked at them. The warriors glanced at the young healer a bit confused

"Can I ask…There is something wrong Neblina-dono?" Trevas asked

"N-no, well, I…l-listen...My fath-ther is inside the cave of the m-mountain...we are going to walk quic-ckly, follow me and don´t stay ba-back..." He turned and walked to a pair of big bushes. He took a moment before he crossed them

The warriors nodded to each other and without waiting more they crossed the bushes too, just to find Neblina's tribe was just in front of them. There were a lot of wolfs, but it looked that Neblina was the only puffball in the tribe. The puffballs started to walk quickly and directly to the entrance of the mountain, trying to ignore the wolves around them

The members of the tribe started to look at them, whispering things to each other. Meta Knight looked around; they were pretty safe by the trees and the mountain and understood why they couldn't see them in the air. Kirby was looking at the tribe members with curiosity and then saw a little wolf kid who was playing with a snowball, he was moving it with his paws one side to another, then he kicked the snowball and it rolled to Kirby. The pink puffball stopped and picked up the snowball and smiled to him, the wolf boy looked at him with innocent fear and hid behind his mother, she just glared at him and made a warning growl, this make Kirby sad, he didn´t want to scare the boy

"Kirby-dono, I beg you to not stay behind" Trevas whispered, he reached him and took his hand to keep him moving

Kirby looked at him and nodded, then glanced at Meta Knight who was walking quickly with the magenta warrior, he seemed to be thinking in something because didn't even noticed he stayed behind and for some reason he pouted, he felt a strange feeling inside him when he saw his mentor with Galacta

Trevas looked around "I may be prey of some panic my prince, but I dare to say they don´t seem very friendly" he said low to Meta Knight, still holding Kirby's hand

The blue knight didn't answer, he knew that already. But they couldn't start a fight either, what they needed to do was asking for help, not force them to help them

"What...is...going on?" whispered Galacta as she forced herself to open her eyes and looked weakly around, just to see wolves around her, mostly were glaring

"Lady Galacta...you shall not worry, we have come here to help you..." Trevas answered kindly to her, and then turned at his side when he heard the snow cracking. Some wolves were walking carefully towards them…but when they saw the black puffball looking at them they stopped

"I don't…like this place" She whispered before she glanced at the tribe members, they sniffed the air and started to glare towards her. She weakly grasped Meta Knight's right arm, instinctively looking for protection

Meta Knight blushed beneath his mask slightly for the sudden response from her "It's all right, don't be afraid" He whispered kindly and she smiled softly. Kirby just glared at them, he watched every single move that they were doing, unlike Trevas, who was paying more attention around him and making sure that the tribe members won't try a sudden attack

Kirby didn't know why Meta Knight had this sudden worry for Galacta Knight, indeed he cared too for her health and didn't want to wish death to anyone. But now he wondered why his mentor was very focused on her than before. Suddenly he felt a stingy feeling on his belly; with a disgusted face he put his free hand on his stomach "Poyo…"

Trevas looked at him when he felt that Kirby tightened his grip on his hand "Is there something wrong Kirby-dono?"

The sky blue eyes looked unsure "My belly ache poyo"

Trevas smiled softly to him "Please be patient Kirby-dono, maybe Neblina's father could help you too"

Kirby nodded, smiling softly "Ok poyo…"

Neblina then stopped in the entrance of a cave in the mountain, where two wolves were guarding the entrance. The wolf-puffball looked at them nervous and his ears go down "I-I need to s-see my f-father!

"Neblina?" One of the guards growled coldly, a greyish wolf "You were supposed to get Azaleas for our lord"

"Yeah, you can't even do a simple task like pick up flowers?" The other wolf growled slightly annoyed, he was a withe one

The furry puffball looked at them hurt, however didn't answer to their remark "Let me pass...I need to see m-my fath-father" Neblina said nervously, trying to sound brave

One of the guards glared at him "Our Lord? What do you want from him this time?"

"He is trying to rest…he must rest due the ritual he did, you must know that better than anyone" The grey wolf answered, looking with suspicion at the puffball warriors

"Th-they n-need to see my f-father!" Neblina insisted looking intimidated "They are...f-friends and n-need help"

The white furred guard stepped forward and glared at the puffballs "I don´t think so..."

The tribe members cornered between them and the entrance of the cave. Some of them where sniffing the air, glaring at the angel. Meta Knight then understood why, her wound was still open, and with their sensitive nose they could sense and smell the demon blood in Galacta´s veins. He growled low, the magenta girl wasn´t in state to either fight or wait. He forgot Neblina´s tries to convince the guards and concentrated in the tribe behind him

"Kirby, Trevas. Stay alert…" He ordered in a whisper, Kirby nodded and Trevas put a hand on Brightsky ready to unsheathe it

"S-stop, they…they saved me..." Neblina tried, however, it was useless…the other tribe members were approaching to them slowly

"You always got saved by someone Neblina…even the weakest of our tribe have saved you" A wolf guard said, glaring at them

"N-no! S-stop!" Neblina cried, he closed his eyes as he panicked

"Quiet Neblina…" The grey wolf said as the other sniffed the air better and frowned

"Demons…" The white wolf growled "They are demons!" He then roared

The warriors turned swiftly when many loud growls were heard behind them, it seemed that the adults of the tribe were ready to attack them

"Die demons!" A wolf cried as he charged at Meta Knight

"Trevas catch!" The blue puffball shouted and threw Galacta into the air, Trevas without hesitate, he catch her before she made contact with the snow. The magenta girl groaned annoyed while Meta Knight quickly took Galaxia and stopped his claws, they fought for a second before the blue warrior won and threw him to the cold snow a few meters from him

There was a silence for a moment, before the other members of the tribe howled and charged at them, one jumped to Kirby, but he moved before the claws could reach him. The pink warrior drew his grey sword high and hit him in the head, in a horizontal mode, not wanting to hurt anyone. Without having chance to sigh, it came another wolf at him, a black furred one slashing him angry. Kirby held his sword and block it, with many of his strength managed to send him to the ground, and he turned in time to evade a tackle from the wolf who just recovered

Meta Knight had to fight two wolves at the same time. The blue puffball also had Galaxia in a horizontal mode, only blocking all the attacks, just to repel them, not kill, but it was hard when a white wolf started to attack him as well… he growled, facing two opponents was hard enough and now he have to deal with another one. He kicked the third wolf on his head and jumped to the air, just to land over the second wolf and fight with the first one

Trevas was the one with more troubles, he couldn´t attack or even defend himself...he had to hold Galacta with both hands or she will fall to the cold snow...it was like a deadly trap, he jumped back when a wolf tried to tackle him, and evaded both the tackle and slash of the wolves, he glanced behind him and saw Neblina who was harmless behind, but he noticed no one was attacking him

_`That´s it!´ _He thought and evaded more attacks and jumped on a wolf head to land beside Neblina, the white furred puffball looked at him shocked "Neblina-dono, please carry Lady Galacta for me" he said and handed her to the boy, he nodded and allowed Trevas put the magenta warrior in his head "Please don´t let her fall" he said gently, just then he grabbed Brightsky and charged to the combat, now ready to defend himself, swiftly stopping all the attacks with his aquamarine sword, like Meta Knight and Kirby, just to repel all the offensive attacks against him

"Damn...I feel...so useless" Galacta Knight whispered open weakly her eyes, she wanted to fight, to help…but now she was nothing but an useless girl, now she was getting hotter and coughed slightly

"This is not good...If your f-friends don´t s-stop...my f-father will get an-angry...and won´t hel-help you..." Neblina murmured to her, he didn´t know what to do, he couldn't be against his own tribe, but also this girl needed help...Galacta´s body was too hot and she wasn´t even holding herself on him, he had to carry all her weight "You are heavy" he complained slowly

"You...are stupid" Galacta said weak, glaring at the furry puffball

Kirby evaded a slash attack from some wolf, but got tackled by another and fell to the snow dizzy, before he could stood up, one tribe member catch him and tied him up with a rope "Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed alarmed. Meta Knight turned to him in worry, that was his mistake because the wolf he was fighting tackled him, the same happened to him, he got wrapped by one rope. Trevas noticed this...all the tribe was around him and Kirby and his prince were defeated, he sheathed his sword and raise his hands in surrender...there was nothing he could do now

The white wolf approached to Neblina, who stepped back in fear still holding Galacta "Neblina I hope you have a good explanation for this...bringing demons to our tribe is treason"

"Th-they saved me...p-please...give me a chance...let me s-see him" Neblina stuttered, shaking in fear, all his tribe glared at him, he feel so excluded

"Fine...just because Lord Wildfang is your father" the wolf said contempt, he turned to the warriors "You demons will face now our Lord, choose your words properly"

Neblina smiled shyly and let Trevas took hold on Galacta, the black puffball whispered a "Thank you" to him for taking care of her, the magenta puffball breath was getting faster and heavy, they didn´t have so much time

* * *

The tribe escort them inside the cave, it was an icy cave with some stalactites in the roof, the floor was tricky, but they all managed to not slip. Kirby looked amazed at the many reflections in the ice, they look beautiful...he´d enjoy the sight if he wasn´t tied up by the rope

Meta Knight walked in silence, looking at the tribe who still glared at Galacta Knight, he was sure they won´t give their help so easily, he hoped that Neblina had some plan

The wolf stopped suddenly and glared at them "You are facing our Lord Wildfang, chief of our tribe...show respect!"

The warriors looked to each other before bow, they could see a some kind of throne made of ice, and someone sitting in it, they could see it was another wolf, but this one was bigger than anyone else they have seen in the whole tribe. Meta Knight almost grabbed Galaxia, the chief looked so alike Wolfwrath, but this wolf had a different fur color and didn´t had the spikes on the back, and without the gem on the forehead

_`I see know where Nightmare took the DNA to make Wolfwrath...he must have been taken this planet during the war´_ Meta Knight thought to himself

The wolf had his fur white and his stomach fur was light blue, on his forehead could be seen a pale blue star shape, like the one Neblina had on his cheeks, big and sharp claws could be seen, a pair of purple eyes looked tiredly at no specific point. When the wolf noticed them, he stood up from the icy throne and walked to them, he wear a tiara on his head made of silver with a ruby in the center, he looked more like a king under Meta Knight´s point of view

"Neblina?" The wolf asked and immediately jumped to his son...he smelled him and licked his head in a sign of affection, the wolf boy smiled and seemed to purr under his father affection waving his tail slightly "I was worried for you, I thought something had happened to you..."

"I´m f-fine fath-father" Neblina smiled tenderly

The giant wolf then looked at the puffballs and his soft expression disappeared instantly and said in a very deep voice while looking at the warriors "Who are these strangers"

The white wolf kneel down "Lord Wildfang, it´s my duty to inform you...that Neblina have done a such terrible thing" he pointed to the puffballs, the chief raised an eyebrow "He bring a demon to our tribe, these three seems to befriend with demon too, so they must be the demon's allies"

"What?! Neblina is that true?" He then glared to his son, Neblina nodded intimidated

"My lord I know he is your son...but the rules say..." The wolf started to say but got cut by the chief

"Silence! Don´t you say a word about the rules...I had written some of them!" He roared and the guards froze in fear; the chief looked at Neblina for a second and then to everyone in the room "Leave me alone with the strangers and my son..."

Everyone nodded and walked out from here, once they were alone, the wolf glared at Neblina, who tremble in fear "Neblina, what you were thinking. You know what we do to demons. You forgot about it!?" he roared the last thing suddenly making everyone jump in shock, "Speak now..."

Kirby hide behind Meta knight, however he didn't make a move. He knew speaking out of line it could be more prejudicial for them. The pink warrior still shivered softly…the wolf was intimidating. Trevas also was taken with the guard down at the sudden voice from the wolf and took a step back

"F-f-father p-please th-these t-these w-wa-arriors s-saved me K-Kreiu caught me and…and these w-warriors s-saved me" Neblina barely said

"Saved you? From Kreiu? Are you are lying to me my son?" The chief Wildfang growled dangerously

"N-no father p-please you m-must believe me..." Neblina stuttered and his body started to shake without control, he was too afraid to say it...but somehow he got the enough courage to say it "Th-they need help"

"Help? Why did I help a bunch of demons?" Wildfang growled glaring at the warriors; he could smell that recognizable stench of a demon blood. The magenta was the one with that smell

"F-father...please th-they saved my l-life" Neblina said worried, his father glared at him "They almost kill Kreiu...Fath-ther...pl-please...Our law s-says..."

"Our law don´t say anything about demons..."Lord Wildfang looked at his son for a moment and softened his stern look. Neblina looked at him with a sad face. Lord Wildfang sighed, he indeed loved his son so much and protect him from every threat, even the tribe itself, but he couldn´t forgive the demons "My beloved son, even if they have saved you, you know about the demons, we won´t help them...they are nothing but cold hearted beasts"

Those words hurt, Galacta, Trevas and Meta Knight felt like a cold dagger stabbed in their chest, it hurted but that´s how everyone looked at them. Nothing more than murderer beasts, Kirby just looked sad, he was speaking like the villagers at Pupupu Land when they find out about that Meta Knight is the prince of the demon beasts

"B-but father..." Neblina whispered sadly "P-please…"

Meta Knight knew this isn´t going to end well for them, the chief really didn´t like demons, if he didn´t say anything, Galacta´s time will go out and they could be killed, his eyes turned green as he thought deeply `_I have to think in something...this wolf seems to be so powerful. And the fact that he ordered everyone to leave shows how powerful he can be. What are we going do? He doesn´t seem to care about us...even when Galacta is about to die, no matter how many times Neblina had said we saved his tail from the giant snake, the chief really want us dead, even though what Neblina had said about their love and respect for life he...wait...That´s it!´_ Meta Knight got hit by an idea like a rock, it probably was a bit drastic, but it could work, he gulped before he stepped forward "Lord Wildfang..." he make a reverence "Please allow me to explain our situation"

The others looked at him in surprise, Meta Knight looked serious at the chief, Trevas and Kirby looked at each other and nodded, knowing he had a plan, Neblina just looked at him with hope.

"And who are you?" Lord Wildfang asked coldly

"My name is Meta Knight, Lord Wildfang" Said the warrior "Please let me tell you our story"

"Meta Knight? That´s a name or a title?" The wolf said, but the blue puffball didn´t answered to that "You want to talk with me demon befriender?" Lord Wildfang growled and think about it for a few seconds. He glanced at Neblina quickly who had pleaded eyes on him. He sighed "I guess I can give you chance. I´ll allow you to speak..." Meta Knight smiled "But first...Take that thing off your face" And like that Meta Knight´s smile disappeared for a frown. Wildfang looked to smile "You have something to hide blue one?" Meta Knight shook his head "Then take it off...If you are going to lie at me...do it facing me...If you are telling the truth...you will face me without fear"

The blue Knight flinched at the remark, his mask was something he never liked to let go. However this wolf was serious about it, he looked at him impatiently to take off his mask from his face. He mentally cursed, he wasn´t in the situation to argue back about something so simple, he put it at his feet and looked at the chief, they both stared at each other´s face for a few seconds, before Lord Wildfang spoke

"Better..." The chief Wildfang looked at him and nodded...he was alike his son and the pink one, just in blue and with silver bright eyes, he could tell now if he was lying, because he can see his face and his expressions "Very well Meta Knight. You can speak..."

"Thanks Lord Wildfang" The blue puffball said and bowed "We are warriors who fought for freedom in earlier days. Her name is Galacta" He pointed to Galacta Knight and took two seconds before he continued, not really believing what he was going to say "She is…my wife. Beside me here is Kirby...he is our son" Then pointed to Kirby, who blinked at him in complete confusion. Galacta struggle to not let out a chuckle, which was probably the stupidest lie he ever say in his life. Trevas face was blank at the mention of Galacta as his prince´s wife...but said nothing "And he is Trevas...he is my brother" He pointed at the black puffball before turning to the chief "We have come here because we couldn't support the idea of losing her...she was infected by a demon sickness and we couldn't heal her, we have tried everything we could, but nothing. Neblina told us that you are the strongest healer in the planet...so we thought maybe you could help us. So please Lord Wildfang" He kneel in the cold snow "I would do anything if you save my..." he gulped "My beloved wife"

Lord Wildfang looked at him. The blue warrior looked stern...he struggled with all his will he sounded real sincere. Meta Knight choose well his words, he remembered that the wolf-boy said he was a druid, maybe he won´t help a demon, but if he loved nature and respect life like Neblina had said, then he wouldn´t refuse to help a mother in need. The chief then glanced to Neblina, who smiled slightly at him without saying anything while waving his tail. The chief walked towards him and sniffed him. Meta Knight shivered at the feel of his cold nose so close, almost touching him and the breath in his body, after a few seconds...the chief nodded and closed his eyes in defeat

"Fine...I understand now why did you come to see me, only those who truly love will risk everything to save others. Let me see her" Lord Wildfang said, making the five smile relieved. Trevas walked towards him and half turned to let him see the magenta warrior on his back. The chief pick up Galacta like a child, he was way bigger than them. Lord Wildfang put her gently in some bed made of ice, but it had something like a polar bear fur to prevent the contact with the cold. "Are you cold there?" Galacta weakly opened her eyes and shook her head a bit "Good" The chief looked at her closely, he sniffed her and exanimated her broken body "This doesn't look good..." He put a paw over Galacta´s injured part making her gasp softly in pain. The wolf´s paw glowed with energy, but unlike Neblina´s energy, this one was orange, but it was just for a second before he put away "I see...it´s too late to just heal her with healing spells" He looked at the blue knight "My apologies Meta Knight...but your wife have entered to the third phase of her sickness. I´m afraid my healing spells won´t have effect on her"

"It´s too late?!" Trevas asked intrigued, Lord Wildfang looked at him for a moment with an eye narrowed. The black puffball cleared his throat awkwardly and stepped back he almost forgot he had to play the lie that his prince

Meta Knight coughed slightly and put a hand on Trevas shoulder, silently asking him to calm down, the blue knight looked at the chief "Lord Wildfang...there is something we can do to help her?"

Lord Wildfang looked at her and put another animal skin over her like a blanket, she opened her eyes weakly "I can´t do anything for her with just a healing spell...it would require something more powerful" He turned to the blue puffball "Tell me Meta Knight...do you truly love her?"

Meta Knight nodded, inside he felt so uncomfortable with all of this "More than anything in my life..."

Kirby looked at Meta Knight again, he didn't really like this idea and he wasn't used that his mentor was focused more in someone else besides him. The pink warrior felt that stingy sensation in his stomach again and sighed slightly "Poyo…"

Lord Wildfang nodded "Then you must go to our sacred place, The Temple of Souls" he looked at Galacta who was shivering in the bed, even when she didn´t feel the cold "If she can still be saved, then our sacred temple it's the only thing that could heal her"

Meta Knight nodded "My family and I will go, please tell us where we can find the temple"

Lord Wildfang then looked worried at the magenta angel who was breathing heavily on her bed "It's not very far from here. However, your wife isn't on state to still travel" He put his paw on her and it glowed again with orange energy, after that Galacta started to breathe normal again "As you can see, her sickness is worse than you think, this phase seems to affect her systems and they start to fail to respond, she can't even breathe well on her own...it's a miracle that she is still alive. Let me admit that she is gorgeous and marvelous, it would be terrible if she leave this life like this"

Trevas glared at the big wolf clenching his fists, he didn't like the idea of this wolf compliment to his beloved Lady. But he had to shut his mouth, he couldn't be imprudent now

Meta Knight smiled softly putting his mask on "I appreciate your words Lord Wildfang, but there must be a way to save her, please tell us. How far is that temple?"

Lord Wildfang sighed and sat down beside Galacta "It's from 3 hours from here, I still can't recover myself at all. It's not easy to get to our temple…it's sealed and I am the only one who can open it" The big wolf sighed "I can't keep her alive forever though, the sickness eventually will continue until her life ends"

"F-father! I-I can he-help! You t-teach me t-to open the t-temple!" Neblina said, finally saying something after a while

Lord Wildfang looked at him directly "You never had tried before my son"

"B-but fath-father, there aren't many op-options! I know I c-can!" The wolf-puffball answered, he seemed very confident

"That could be very opportune! If Neblina-dono could help us to open the entrance of that sacred temple, our Lady can be saved" Trevas said with a bright smile of hope in his face

Lord Wildfang put a paw on her, helping the angel to breathe "Are you sure about this my son? Three hours are a long time…"

"Great Lord Wildfang, please allow me to speak this time. My pr…" He stopped himself to call Meta Knight as his prince "My brother, and I have wings, so that is an advantage to us, and also, I inform that Kirby-dono owns himself a WarpStar, that will allow us to get Lady Galacta to that temple without any problem" Trevas said with the same smile

"That's right!" Meta Knight then searched under his shoulder armor for Kirby's WarSptar "We need to get there before the blizzard catch us"

"You don't have to worry for the blizzard" Lord Wildfang said "I stopped it a few hours ago" The warriors looked at him surprised and he sighed "This blizzard is really dangerous and every time it starts, I do a ritual to stop it, but the ritual take 5 hours, that is why I must rest"

"You stopped the blizzard?" Meta Knight asked surprised

"A druid doesn't only heal, they can also control the weather" Neblina smiled slightly, but it was an proudly smile

"Neblina…" Lord Wildfang growled, it was supposed that the druids were extinct. Those things were a secret

"I'm s-sorry father" He apologized

"Anyway, Neblina knows how to get to the temple…I will help her with my healing to allow her to breathe normally, she could resist just a few minutes though" Lord Wildfang said before he picked up the magenta angel and hugged her softly, with his eyes closed, he murmured something in a foregin language softly. Galacta could feel the soft and comforting fur of the wolf and for a second she thought she'd fell asleep in that instant

"That's it" Trevas whispered and nearly grabbed Brightsky now with an infuriating look and bright red eyes. He couldn't control his emotions anymore

Meta Knight glared at him and hit his head softly, making the warrior growl softly "Trevas...control yourself and look closely"

The black puffball blinked and his eyes returned to blue-green again, with a disgusted face looked at the chief with his beloved Lady. He saw that more of that orange energy was surrounding her body,he didn't realized what the chief was actually doing was giving her enough energy to keep her alive "My deep apologies my prince"

"Shh..." Meta Knight nodded, the chief couldn't know they weren't siblings

"O-oh yes, I apologize my prince" He whispered, Meta Knight wanted to face palm himself right now

Lord Wildfang opened his eyes, he looked more tired than before and handed the girl to Meta Knight, who carried her "I have helped her, but you must hurry, her sickness is getting worse every minute" The wolf gave a weak smile "I hope you can save her. I'm sure that she isn't any other female…she seems to be special for you…to all of you"

"She is…Lord Wildfang" Meta Knight answered smiling under his mask "Thank you for everything"

"Don't thank me yet, warrior. You must leave now" Lord Wildfang said as he walked to the entrance of the cave. Knowing he must stop his tribe to attack if they wanted to leave

The warriors followed the tribe chief closely. Neblina was beside his father, behind him was Meta Knight carrying Galacta Knight, then Trevas and Kirby at last, his eyes were focused on his mentor, he sighed softly. Why this strange feeling doesn't go away? It was every time he saw Meta Knight with the magenta angel and he felt very weird. When they exited, the tribe almost charged at them again, however they didn't move because his chief was with them, he didn't even need to order to stop to maintain control. That was a perfect proof of his power and leadership

Under all the glances of the entire tribe, Meta Knight put Kirby's WarpStar on the snow and it grow almost instantly.

"It is s-safe?" Neblina, unsure of it, he poked it softly and the star moved a bit, making him to take a step back

"You shall not worry Neblina-dono, I can assure you it is totally safe" Trevas answered with a confident smile, even though he never had traveled in one of those. On the other hand, Kirby didn't had troubles to use it…so he assumed it was safe

"O-ok" Neblina climbed nervously to the WarpStar, it moved slightly, but it kept still

"Kirby, please help Neblina to not fall from the WarpStar" Meta Knight said

The pink warrior frowned, but also nodded and climbed to the star. Meta Knight didn't understood why Kirby's sudden reaction…but said nothing. He and Trevas spread their wings and jumped to the air. Kirby controlled his WarpStar and it started to hover slightly. The young healer tried to dig his little claws in the WarpStar, but they just slipped, at this, Kirby grabbed his hand and instantly Neblina hugged him for protection. Once in the air, they stopped until they were above of the immense trees

"Neblina-dono, please tell us where we should go" Trevas said flying beside Meta Knight

The furry puffball pointed to the north "You see that other mountain? The temple is inside"

"I can see it Neblina-dono, it seems to be far if we walk…however I assume it will took us a few minutes flying" Trevas pointed out

"Ok, Kirby please hold Neblina, we don't want him to fall" Meta Knight said and he took a good grasp of Galacta and whispered to her "This is going to be rough Galacta, you must resist" The magenta angel nodded without opening her eyes.

"My prince, allow me to say…that we should get moving" Trevas said, moving his wings a bit anxious

Meta Knight nodded and then sped his way to the mountain that the young furry puffball said, followed by Trevas closely, making sure that the magenta angel won't fall or something. Kirby ordered his WarpStar to move, Neblina screamed scared at the sudden speed and tightened his grip on the pink warrior harder. The group moved faster towards the north, to the Temple of Souls. Now the warriors had more hope than before…wishing to save their friend and continue their journey in seek of that prophecy

* * *

And yeah! This is the end! I am so evil! I'm so, SO, SOOO sorry for the epic long wait. I have been very busy…and, ok you are not here to listen to my excuses XD That…slight MetaxGala is nothing, don't get confused, they are **NOT** falling in love (Even though I ship this pairing more than MetaxKirby XD). Meta Knight is only worried for Galacta, but nothing more…and Kirby experiments what is "jealous" for the first time. Trevas is still stupid, he didn't noticed a thing (or maybe he did but didn't wanted to say anything) XD

Yeah, Nierev will end in the next episode. I was wishing to end with this planet in this episode…but I somehow saw it impossible…uh this chapter was just chitchat! The next one will have action! I swear! I'm sorry, but I felt that this had to be this way…I mean, they couldn't just force them to help them  
Thanks for still reading this. I will try to not take so long with the next one!

WHY I keep uploading at 2 a.m.? Is still a mystery

Reviews are the only thing that actually inspire me to continue this. So, if you read this, please leave one. I'm sure it won't hurt you to criticize me and say your opinion n.n


End file.
